The Road To Romance (A Christmas Story)
by AlexDanversFBI
Summary: It's Mid December and Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor are both invited to their friend Sam Arias Wedding. Bad weather means flights are cancelled and the only way Lena can get there is by going with Alex in her SUV. And so begins their road trip. This is a story about friends becoming lovers over the holidays. You know like in those fluffy romantic Christmas Movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

It's Mid December and Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor are both invited to their friend Sam Arias Wedding. Bad weather means flights are cancelled and the only way Lena can get there is by going with Alex in her SUV. And so begins their road trip.

This is a story about friends becoming lovers over the holidays. You know like in those fluffy romantic Christmas Movies.

Each Chapter is a day over the holidays. Some days may be more than one chapter.

Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor and a road trip they will never forget.

Director Alex Danvers of the DEO wasn't sure how it happened, but she volunteered to escort CEO Billionaire Lena Luthor on a road trip. Well actually, she did know, because she had been the one to say,_ I got the invite too and I was planning on driving up, you could always come with me ._

And much to the Directors surprise, Lena had agreed to join her, admittedly Lena had been reluctant and was rather desperate because all flights had been cancelled due to the weather, but Alex was still rather amazed that Lena wanted to travel the long 14 hour journey with her. Almost 1000 miles together in the black SUV. And Alex was kinda looking forward to spending 14 hours in Lena Luthor's company because not only was she a brilliant scientist, but she was also someone Alex really wanted to get to know better. Lena intrigued Alex like no one else ever had. At first she was very wary of her, but over the last year she had gotten to know Lena, another side of her that not many people apart from her sister Kara had seen. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know her on a more personal level, she hoped. And the reason for their road trip adventure? Their friend Sam Arias was getting married and they had both been invited. Unfortunately Sam had chosen mid December to tie the knot which meant very unpredictable weather. The wedding was also being held in Aspen Colorado, so Alex made sure to put snow tyres on the SUV.

So now Alex was standing in her apartment packing a suitcase for the week ahead. And in the morning she would be picking up Miss Luthor from her penthouse. Alex looked in her closet and pulled out a dark blue suit and waistcoat with a matching tie, zipped it all up in a suit bag and placed it to one side. That would do for the wedding, it was the smartest suit she owned and cost her a couple of weeks paycheck. Then she pulled out a few shirts, one white and one black. Those she folded neatly and placed them into her suitcase, along with some sweaters, tshirts, underwear and her comfy lounge pants. Once she was finished with her packing she decided to give Lena a call, just to make sure she hadn't changed her mind. Lately things had been a bit tense. Lena had found out Kara was Supergirl about six months ago and Lena had been distant with everyone including her. The only time they had seen each other were when Lena was needed to help at the DEO. It had all become very impersonal between them, which Alex didn't really think about too much until she and Kelly Olsen broke up a few months ago. Since then she had time to think about the other people in her life and that included Lena. Where had their friendship gone? They had built up a trust between them only to have it shattered and put back years because of the Supergirl reveal.

And although Lena said everything was fine with Kara, Alex still wasn't sure where they were on the friendship scale.

Lena was relaxing with a glass of scotch in one hand and a book in the other when the call came through, she placed both down on the coffee table and answered her phone.

"Alex, hi." She was happy to hear off the Director, she wasn't sure why, but Alex's voice always made her smile. Even after everything that had happened she still had a deep respect for Director Danvers. Especially being such a brilliant mind.

"Are you ready for our road trip?" Alex asked brightly.

Lena smiled into the phone, "I'm looking forward to it, I've heard the scenery is quite stunning."

Alex looked surprised, "You haven't been there before?"

"Oh I've been there, flown, from airport to airport, you don't get to see much scenery."

"You'll love it," Alex told her, having been that route a few times before in her youth for skiing trips with friends, "unfortunately Independence Pass will be closed, which is pretty awesome, but there are some other great scenic routes."

"And whatever way we go I am sure it will be awesome," Lena replied, "What time should I be ready?"

"6am, best to make an early start, oh and I've booked us somewhere to stay, so we can rest overnight and freshen up," Alex explained. It was a long drive and Alex didn't really want to be driving that long on little sleep.

"You do know we could share the driving?" Lena's brow creased.

"It will be dark, in the middle of nowhere, mountains, snow, I would rather we stopped on route, just to be safe…" Alex replied.

"So you do like to play it safe sometimes Director," Lena quipped.

"When someone else is involved I am always safe, it's only when I am alone you have to worry about me," Alex joked, kinda. But deep down she knew it was probably true.

Lena didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned, she hated to think of Alex being so reckless with herself, but she knew only too well that Director Danvers had this part of her, dive in head first and ask questions later kind of approach to most of the things she did. Lena was surprised at how well she actually knew Alex after all.

"Well, I'd best finish packing then. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Alex," Lena said cheerily.

"Goodnight Lena." Alex put down her phone and got ready for bed happy that Lena was in fact going with her and she wasn't imagining it.

Lena sat in the passenger seat of the black Chevy Suburban 4 wheel drive vehicle whilst Alex loaded the luggage into the back. She pulled out her phone and texted Sam to let her know they were about to start their journey across the country.

_**Lena:**__ See you tomorrow and we will keep you updated._

_**Sam:**__ Don't do anything I would do with Director Hot stuff. ;)_

_**Lena:**__ Sam! What would your fiance say?_

_**Sam:**__ She's used to me being a terrible flirt._

_**Lena:**__ Alex is just a friend._

_**Sam:**__ Sure, your wedding will be next, remember I called it._

_**Lena:**__ Stop! I'm going now._

_**Sam:**__ Love you, tell Alex Hi, stay safe._

Alex made Lena jump when she opened the drivers door. Alex looked at Lena with a small smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump."

Lena shrugged it off and put her phone in her pocket, "Lack of coffee, lack of sleep… please tell me we are stopping for coffee before we leave the city."

Well Alex could hardly say no, she was getting the look that said don't talk to me until I have had my coffee, "Sure, we can stop at Starbucks."

Lena looked very relieved Alex noted. So the first thing she had learnt about Lena Luthor was she was pretty grouchy in the morning if she hadn't had her coffee, and even more so for lack of sleep. For some strange reason Alex found that totally adorable. She started up the SUV and pulled away, first stop Starbucks.

They used the Starbucks drive through and Alex had come prepared with two large flasks, both to be filled with coffee for their journey.

"Your a Goddess," Lena said surprised, "Why didn't I think to do that?" She took the hot flask gratefully and her large vanilla latte to go.

"Maybe because your head is full of science and stuff," Alex quipped.

"Hey, I do think about other things too," Lena replied.

"I'm looking forward to finding out what those things are," Alex smiled and sipped her own cinnamon latte. Then she opened the bag of pastries and handed one to Lena. Breakfast was served.

Ten minutes later they were on their way out of the city.

Alex reached for the music controls, she put on one of her favourite songs.

Lena looked surprised, "Who knew you had such good taste in music."

Alex looked at Lena, "Thanks, I think. I didn't take you for a fan of Zara Larsson."

Lena started to sing along so Alex thought what the hell and joined in….

_**"Don't worry 'bout me**_

_**You should worry 'bout you, yeah, yeah**_

_**Keep doing what you do best, babe**_

_**That's loving only yourself, babe"**_

They both laughed and sang together for the first hour. And Alex saw a playful fun side to Lena that she rarely got to see. That was until Alex put on her Christmas playlist.

"Your kidding me?" Lena frowned.

Alex glanced at Lena briefly, "What? Don't tell me your the Grinch who stole Christmas?"

Lena laughed at that, "Not quite, but I just don't really do Christmas."

"Oh?" Alex enquired, "Why is that?"

"I usually work."

Alex glanced at Lena as she continued to drive, "Your serious? So your like one of those women from a Christmas movie Cliche who hates the holidays and works Christmas Day?"

Lena looked at Alex, "Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not, not really, it's just, that's really sad."

"It is what it is." Lena replied looking out of her side window now, bad memories of growing up in the Luthor household flooding her thoughts suddenly.

"Well, I am officially inviting you to the superfriends Christmas dinner," Alex told her with a smile.

"I told you, I'm not really a Christmas person," Lena snapped, a little more harshly than she intended to, "I'm afraid I'll be busy doing more important things at L-Corp."

Alex noticed Lena's mood had gone downhill rapidly and decided to change the subject, for now. She also avoided Christmas music and put on some Evanescence instead. It was quite fitting music for the mood in the vehicle.

About a quarter into their journey Alex pulled up at a rest stop and they got out and decided to fill up with gas and get something to eat. Alex looked at Lena who was picking at her burger and fries. She looked tense and had been very quiet ever since Alex had brought up the subject of the holidays. She looked around the cafe, it was decorated with holiday cheer and a Christmas Tree. Alex had noticed the way Lena had glanced at the decor with a look of displeasure. She looked across the table now and reached her hand across, placing it on Lena's. The brunette looked at Alex's hand on top of her own and slowly slipped it away and folded her arms.

"Is everything alright?" Alex finally asked with a creased brow. You could cut the tension with a knife. When no response was forthcoming Alex asked again, "Did I say something to offend you?"

Lena unfolded her arms and looked down, then she looked up and met Alex's hazel eyes.

Lena knew Alex was such a gentle person under that tough Director Danvers exterior, and here she was giving her a hard time for doing nothing wrong, "No Alex, you didn't."

"Then what is it? Please talk to me." Alex was being genuine Lena knew this but she wasn't used to talking, not to anyone, and especially when it came to talking about her past and feelings.

"It's just, this time of year, it's not easy for me," Lena finally admitted and let out a breath, "growing up as a Luthor was never easy and the holidays just passed us by like any other time of the year, mother wasn't around, father was always away on business and I was usually left to either fend for myself, left at boarding school or," she paused and frowned, "or left with Lex."

"I'm so sorry Lena, that's awful," Alex told her gently, "but isn't that even more reason to change it, make up for what you lost back then, by doing it now and doing it better? You have a new family now, friends who love you and care about you."

"Do they?" Lena asked genuinely unsure.

"Of course they do, how can you even doubt that? Kara, James, Kelly, J'onn, Nia and Brainy, you mean a lot to all of them, and to me," Alex told her. And Alex cared more than she was willing to admit.

Then Lena realised something, "Wait, why didn't Kelly come on this trip?" She knew Alex and Kelly had been seeing each other.

Alex sat back in her seat and sighed, "We split up a few months ago."

Lena raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? I had no idea, I thought you two were happy."

"So did I," Alex said sadly, "She couldn't cope with the work I do, it scared her too much, but it wasn't just that, there was always something missing between us, a deeper connection, that spark, so here I am, forever alone, whilst she's out in the dating pool already."

"Alex, don't say that, just because that relationship didn't work out, it doesn't mean there won't be someone out there who is just right for you," Lena told her, "For what it's worth I think you're quite a catch." Lena smiled that sexy smile that curled up on her lips and made Alex weak.

Alex looked at Lena,_ is she coming onto me? No, Lena had never shown any interest in me, don't be so ridiculous_ Alex thought to herself. Although Alex certainly wouldn't mind, not at all. That missing spark, she always felt it between herself and Lena when they had playfully flirted with each other at the DEO. But that was all it was, harmless flirting, Alex convinced herself.

"Thanks," Alex smiled weakly, "Are you finished? We should get back on the road."

"Lets go," Lena said standing and getting her purse out, "I'll pay up."

Alex tried to stop her, but Lena was having none of it, she insisted on paying because Alex was doing so much for her by driving her to her friends wedding.

When they began to drive to the Mountain Lodge at the halfway point Alex noted that Lena was much more cheerful and she even allowed Alex to put on some of her favourite Christmas songs. But she drew the line at singing along.

By the time they reached the mountains snow began to fall, when they reached the Lodge it was coming down thick and fast. Lena was glad she had the sense to wear jeans and boots with small heels as she trudged through the snow with her overnight bag over her shoulder. Alex locked the SUV and followed her into the reception area of the lodge. It was a large lodge, with around twenty rooms, it had a rustic homely feel to it and the owner greeted them with a smile.

"Can I help you ladies?" The older man asked from behind the reception desk.

Alex stepped up to the desk, "A room for Danvers, I booked it yesterday."

"Ah yes, our last available room," the man reached for the key and handed it to Alex, he smiled and winked, "have a very nice evening ladies."

Alex looked at Lena who had also noticed the wink judging by the smile she was trying to hide.

They made their way to their room and when they stepped inside they both realised exactly why the man had winked at them.

Lena raised an eyebrow at Alex, "There's only one bed!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

**They finally reach the halfway point in the journey. A rustic lodge in the mountains. But with only one bed, it was going to be a very interesting night.**

Alex stared at the bed, "Oh fuck!"

Lena pushed down the urge to respond with, Yes please.

"I'm so sorry about this, I could have sworn I booked a twin room."

Lena looked at Alex and started to laugh. Alex looked at Lena with a crease in her brow, "What's so funny?"

"You, you look like a deer caught in the headlights," Lena continued to chuckle to herself.

"Well I'm glad you are taking this so well," Alex breathed out a sigh of relief, "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor."

Lena stopped laughing then because no way was she letting Alex sleep on the floor. She stepped in and put her luggage down then she turned to Alex, "Alex, it's really okay, the bed looks big enough for two, really. Just think of it as a girls sleepover."

Yeah two very adult girls, one of which is most definitely a lesbian and most definitely as the hots for her friend , thought Alex.

"So are you going to bring your luggage in or just stand there all day?" Lena asked with a smile.

Alex took the rucksack from her shoulder and placed it down, then put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and bit her lip nervously.

Lena started to unpack some things and then noticed Alex standing there watching her, "Is there a bar in this place?"

"Mmm? Yes I think so," Alex replied.

"Good, I think you could do with a drink," Lena chuckled to herself.

Alex let out a breath, relaxed her arms and tried to think of anything but where she would be sleeping tonight, "Good idea, I'll meet you in there," Alex turned to leave.

Lena looked to Alex, "Aren't you going to change first, you've been driving for hours in those same clothes, maybe get a shower?"

"Are you trying to tell me I smell?" Alex frowned.

"No!" Lena laughed, "It might help you relax a little because you look a bit tense," Lena bit back a smile.

Alex huffed and took out her phone, "I'm just going to update Kara, then I'll take a shower and then I'm going to need a stiff drink." The moment that word left Alex's mouth she regretted it.

"Mmm something stiff sounds good," Lena smirked.

Alex fought back the urge to moan out loud.

Alex knew Lena was playing with her, but right now, with their current situation she was finding it difficult to go along with it. The usual flirting didn't end up with them both sharing the same bed. They usually went home to their own apartments and their own beds. Alex blushed and silently begged Kara to answer her damn phone.

_Kara: "Hey how's the drive?"_

_Alex: "It's good, just letting you know we arrived safely at the lodge."_

_Kara: "So, how's Lena, is she talking to you much? Did she mention me?"_

_Alex: "Lena is fine, she is right here. Yes and no."_

_Kara: "Oh, oh okay, well call me when you get to Aspen. Love you. Tell Lena I said hi."_

_Alex: "Will do, love you."_

Alex placed her phone down on the table to the side of the room and took off her leather jacket. Then she opened her rucksack and pulled out a tshirt and deep red sweater to change into. She placed them onto the bed and when she looked up she almost fell down. Lena was standing in the room in just her underwear. Alex gulped and diverted her eyes to any place that Lena wasn't standing in. Because in the little time she had turned her back and spoken to Kara on her phone, Lena had stripped off most of her clothing.

Lena of course noticed how awkward Alex was, because she wasn't just a genius, she was highly perceptive.

"You okay there?" She asked gently.

Alex slowly looked in Lena's direction, "What? Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You okay if I get wet first?" Lena teased as she loosened her hair and let it fall over her shoulders.

Alex gulped and felt a very warm sensation rushing through her, she just nodded and stared at the hottest woman she had ever seen in her life.

Lena smiled and disappeared into the on suite bathroom with no idea of the extreme reaction she was having right now on Alex Danvers.

Alex heard the door clicked shut and let out a breath she had been holding, she sat down on the end of the bed with her head in her hands and cursed her own body for reacting the way it was.

Lena stripped off and stepped into the warm shower. It was wonderful after spending so long in the car, the warmth of the water soothed her aching muscles as she soaped lather into her soft pale skin. Then she started to think about Alex, how shy she seemed, she found it rather endearing, not what she was expecting at all. But then most of the time she had known Alex she had been in her presence at the DEO when she was in Director Danvers mode, and the two seemed to be so contrasting. Soft Alex and hard Alex, and Lena kinda liked both, or maybe a mix of the two, even better, Lena thought to herself. And she had to admit, the more she thought about it the more interested she became. Lena was well aware of how attractive Alex was, she had just never allowed herself to think of Alex in that way. Mainly because they were usually working together and Lena didn't like to mix business with pleasure. It could make you do stupid things and make reckless decisions. The other reason was Kara, the sister, her best friend. If she had let herself have feelings for Alex, and if they ever did anything about those feelings, how would Kara feel? Lena rubbed the shampoo into her scalp in frustration, because the more she thought about Alex, the more she found her two excuses were just that, excuses. Then she took the shower gel and rubbed it gently into her breasts, she closed her eyes and for a fleeting moment she let herself imagine Alex's hands touching her, and Alex's lips kissing her neck, right here in this very shower. The goosebumps raised on her arms as the heat made its way downwards. She felt the familiar throb of arousal between her legs. She sighed as she stroked herself there and then her eyes flew open when she realised what she was doing.

Lena put the shower gel down quickly and stood there for a while under the warm water trying to calm down, she was still thinking about Alex, and thinking about what Sam would say if she knew how she was thinking about Alex. "I told you so," she could hear her voice in her head, "Just let her fuck you already, you'll feel so much better for it."

Lena turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbed the fluffy bath towel and wrapped it around herself. It wasn't the largest towel, it covered her chest and her thighs. Then she wrapped a smaller towel around her head.

Alex meanwhile had stripped down to her vest and shorts. So when Lena finally stepped out of the on suite bathroom her eyes were drawn immediately to Alex's state of undress.

When Alex saw Lena she had heart palpitations, and she hoped Kara wasn't picking it up.

There stood Lena showing off those gorgeous legs, her breasts hardly covered by the towel standing in front of her rubbing her hair with a towel.

Lena couldn't take her eyes off Alex dressed in very little and there was no denying it anymore, Alex Danvers was the sexiest woman she had ever seen. She took a moment to look at her strong bare legs and the figure hugging vest.

"Alex, I… I mean, it's all yours." Lena stumbled over her words, her thoughts were incoherent too now.

"Thanks," Alex replied standing up, completely oblivious to the way Lena was eyeing her up. She moved past Lena, their bodies brushed slightly, they looked at each other for a fleeting second and then Alex was gone.

When Alex closed the bathroom door behind her, Lena let out a breath and an expletive, "Fuck."

Lena reached for her phone and while Alex was busy in the shower she gave Sam a call.

She needed to talk to someone, and the only person who fully understood her was her friend Sam. Lena stepped outside of the room and stood in the corridor.

_Sam: "So have you slept with Director Danvers yet?"_

_Lena: "You are incorrigible."_

_Sam: "That is why you love me."_

_Lena: "Please be serious for a minute."_

_Sam: "Oh oh, what's happened?"_

_Lena: "Nothing. I just, I am having feelings and I don't know what to do."_

_Sam: (Laughs) "Oh Lena, you really are hopeless."_

_Lena: "Thanks." (Rolls her eyes)_

_Sam: "Your welcome. So, is this about Alex?"_

_Lena: "Of course it's about Alex, who else do you think I'm with right now. And the other thing is, there is only one bed."_

_(Lena hears Sam laughing loudly.)_

_Lena: "Sam this is not funny, I'm screwed."_

_Sam: "You mean you hope to be."_

_Lena: "Please give me a break, I'm dying here."_

_Sam: "So talk to her."_

_Lena: "I can't, I don't know what to say. I can't exactly say, Alex I want you to ravish me right here and right now."_

_Sam: "Why not, I would." (Giggles)_

_Lena: "Not helping."_

_Sam: "Sorry, look, I don't know, drop a few hints, see what she says. Like remember that game of questions we used to play?"_

_Lena: "How could I forget, you learnt all my secrets in one evening."_

_Sam: "That's because I am so good at it. Just ask her some sexy questions, get her thinking along the right lines."_

_Lena: "I don't know Sam, I've been flirting all day with her and she hasn't taken the hint at all."_

_Sam: "Just give it a go, what do you have to lose?"_

_Lena: "My dignity."_

_Sam: "If all else fails wear something sexy tonight. She'll eat you up!"_

_Lena: "My God…"_

_Sam: "You know I'm right."_

_Lena: "I'll need some dutch courage if I am going to do this, I'm heading to the bar, I'll speak to you tomorrow."_

_Sam: "Hopefully you will be telling me how great Alex is in bed."_

_Lena: "Sam!"_

_Sam: "Okay I'm going to let you go and don't get too wasted, or you wont be getting laid tonight."_

_Lena: "Why did I phone you again?"_

Alex came out of the shower ten minutes later to an empty room.

"Lena?"

She walked across the room and saw a note on the table.

_"Meet you in the bar, thought you might need some privacy,"_ it read.

Alex got dressed quickly and smoothed her hair back into her neat Director Danvers style, because it wasn't quite dry yet. She put on some black trousers, a tshirt and her v neck sweater. She put on some Armani Code spray and checked herself in the mirror. For some reason she felt the need to fuss over herself more than usual. Damn its only Lena, possibly straight Lena! Alex thought to herself. Then she headed out to the bar.

Lena sat nursing a glass of scotch. She could still see the image of Alex sitting on the edge of the bed in her underwear. She was now starting to get a bit nervous about sharing a bed with her later. Not because she was worried about Alex, she was more concerned about herself, how on earth was she going to keep her hands to herself? It had been so long since she had been with anyone, let alone a gorgeous woman. Lena downed her drink just as the person in question entered the bar. And there she was, so casual in her attire, hair slicked back and sexy, and that smile. That smile got Lena in the heart every time and she was only just realising it for what it was. Sam's encouragement had helped.

Alex walked up to the table, "Can I get you another one of those? And a menu? We really should eat."

"Please." Lena looked up at Alex. For the past half an hour or so she had been feeling very hungry but it wasn't for food.

Alex turned and made her way to the bar.

Lena just watched her and wondered how anyone had the right to have a butt that perfect.

They soon ordered their meals, had a few more drinks and the more drinks they had, the more they both relaxed with each other. And Lena suggested they play twenty questions.

"So," Lena said her green eyes looking at Alex mischievously, "tell me one secret about yourself."

"I don't have any secrets," Alex smiled and sipped her beer, "not anymore, what about you?"

"I like junk food sometimes," Lena replied happily.

Alex laughed, "So do I."

"That's not exactly a secret Alex, I've heard about your cooking skills off Kara," Lena told her.

"Okay, I have a pin interest account." Alex revealed.

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Okay I want details later, this I have to see."

"Okay, next question," Lena was feeling bold after three glasses of scotch and she knew Sam would be proud of her for this next one, "What's your favourite sexual position."

Alex nearly spat out the drink she was sipping, "I er...I, that's a very personal question."

"I thought we were friends?" Lena smiled a little tipsy now, "Friends share."

"Fine," Alex replied bravely, the alcohol in the system was spurring her on, "I like to be on top. Or somewhere other than a bed."

Lena liked that idea, she smirked, "Really, interesting answer." _And I wouldn't mind you on top of me._ She thought.

Lena was also definitely interested in finding out more about where exactly but she didn't press, she would leave that for another time.

Alex blushed and took a long drink from her beer to hide her embarrassment.

Lena looked thoughtful, "For me it depends who I am with. But I do like someone who can take the lead, I like strength," Lena remembered what Alex said and thought she would drop a hint in there, "but I also like softness sometimes too. Although it's been so long since I have been with a woman, I can't really remember."

Alex looked at Lena surprised but didn't say anything.

"You presumed I was straight?" Lena said.

"I don't like to presume anything," Alex said honestly, "but I only knew about the men you dated."

"I'm Bi, but the last woman I slept with was when I was at University." Lena told her, remembering back to the days when she worked so hard that she barely had time for a love life, "In fact, I've had very little in the way of romance of any kind since then. And each one as been a complete disaster. And I am so over men. So many people are put off by my family name. Funny how that seems to follow me everywhere. Maybe I am meant to be alone?"

Lena looked into her glass of scotch unable to meet Alex's eyes. Her confidence dwindling.

"Lena," Alex reached to the brunette's other hand that was resting on the table, she placed her hand gently on top of it, "hey, look at me."

Lena looked to Alex's beautiful warm eyes and unlike before in the cafe, she didn't take her hand away.

"You are one of the most interesting, beautiful, intelligent women I have ever met, you are worthy of so much love and respect, anyone who can't see that is a jerk."

"You really think so?" Lena looked genuinely surprised by what Alex had said.

Alex smiled and squeezed Lena's hand, "I know so."

Alex then looked at Lena and wasn't sure what more to say, she liked Lena a lot. She wanted Lena a lot. Yearned to be with her in fact. But she was always the untouchable Lena Luthor, and Alex didn't feel worthy. Truth be known Alex had feelings for Lena a long time ago, but then Kelly came along, and she thought she was over her feelings for Lena but now she knew she was far from over them.

Alex looked at her watch, they had a long journey ahead of them in the morning and saw the time, it was almost midnight, "I think we should go to bed."

"Well, I guess you did buy me dinner first," Lena quipped making Alex blush.

Alex was in bed first. She adjusted the lights, so just the wall light at the back of the bed was on. Then she lay there anxiously waiting for Lena to join her and she wondered if she should put more clothes on. She had got into bed wearing what she would at home, her boxer shorts and a vest. But right now she may as well have been naked, because that was how vulnerable she was feeling.

Lena came out of the bathroom wearing the most gorgeous green silk robe Alex had ever seen, her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders, her face free of make up. Alex sat up slightly in bed and gazed at her like she was a goddess. Right now Alex thought she very well could be. And suddenly any worries and concerns went completely out of her mind.

"Wow," she breathed out.

Then she realised she said that out loud and not in her head. But it was too late and she was busted. Lena just smiled at her from the other side of the bed and slipped off the robe.

Alex thought she might die. Her eyes narrowed in on the curvy form in front of her wearing a silk green camisole and a pair of tiny shorts.

The whole outfit just made her eyes shine an even brighter green.

Lena got into bed beside Alex, she turned on her side so she was facing her.

Alex was still sitting up looking down at Lena in awe, she was so beautiful, stunning actually and Alex wasn't sure what to do with herself.

Then Lena spoke, bringing Alex out of her trance like state, "Alex, will you hold me, I'm cold. Can we spoon?"

Alex hesitated for a moment, her whole body was on fire just looking at Lena, never mind what it would be like if she touched her.

"Please" Lena added. The brunette was slightly intoxicated and feeling the cold. And she had Sam in her head urging her on.

Alex was feeling the chill herself as the night wore on, the heating in the room wasn't the best.

Alex finally gave in, lay down on her side and held out her arms, "Come here."

Lena settled with her back into Alex, then Alex slipped her arm around Lena's waist from behind.

"Mmm you're so warm. This is so much better." Lena smiled. The feeling of Alex's strong arm around her made her feel so safe, so wanted, dare she say it, loved. But no, it was far too soon for that, they were just two friends cuddling in bed, that was all. But that didn't stop the feelings Lena was having as Alex's breath touched her neck, and the feeling of Alex's warm toned body pressed against her own.

Alex wasn't sure how she got this lucky, it was like a piece of heaven having Lena so close, she was feeling so good that she just thought to herself why not be honest with Lena about her feelings? And if Lena wasn't interested in her in that way, that would be fine too. Nothing would have changed.

"Lena, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, whats on your mind Director?" Lena said sleepily now, relaxing more into Alex's warmth.

"I really like you," Alex said softly, "like I really, really like you alot, and I was wondering…"

"Mmm" Lena mumbled, sleep was pulling her in now and she could barely hear what Alex was saying.

"Would you like to, you know," Alex continued talking completely oblivious to the fact that Lena was now asleep, "maybe, if you want to, would you go on a date with me sometime?"

Alex waited for a response and when she did not receive one at first she took that for a no and felt incredibly stupid, "Lena?"

Then she heard the faint gentle snore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

**Alex and Lena continue on their journey to Aspen and to some discoveries of the heart.**

Alex opened her eyes, she had flipped onto her back at some point in the night and now was trapped beneath Lena Luthor. The brunette was still sleeping with her head on Alex's chest and her right arm wrapped around Alex's waist. Who would have thought it, Lena Luthor was a cuddler, Alex smiled to herself.

Lena woke with a start, she felt the warm body beneath her, Alex, looked up to see the redhead looking down at her with a smile. Mortified, Lena moved quickly and sat up whilst brushing the long hair out of her face.

"You okay?" Alex asked amused.

Lena shook her head, "No, Yes."

Lena was trying desperately hard to remember last night, "That must have been some strong whiskey," she mumbled to herself, then she looked at Alex with a question on her lips, one she was too scared to ask, "Did we… did we do anything?"

Alex was taking time to think about how to answer that question, she could have fun with this, or she could just put Lena out of her misery, "We had dinner, a few drinks, you asked me twenty questions, then we went to bed."

"Oh," Lena felt relieved, not that more wouldn't have been nice, but if she ever did that with Alex she definitely wanted to remember it, "Okay, good." Lena smiled sheepishly.

Alex stretched and then got out of bed, Lena watched her with new eyes, lustful ones, she wasn't sure when it had happened, but it was like Lena was seeing Alex for the first time on this trip. Before Alex had just been Kara's older sister and Director at the DEO, someone she liked and admired, and yes they had flirted with one another, but Lena had never felt this strong urge, she wanted to kiss Alex so badly and it was driving her crazy.

"I'm going to get a shower," Alex told Lena, "You okay if I go first?"

Lena nodded, "Sure." And she wished she could join her.

Lena didn't touch her breakfast, but Alex did give her some painkillers for the hangover she was currently suffering along with a glass of water. They then packed up and got into the SUV ready for the second half of their journey, it was about an 8 hour drive and most of it would be mountains and impressive scenery. Alex and Lena stocked up on chocolate bars and chips from the shop at the lodge. Then they filled up on gas at the garage close by and grabbed some coffee to go.

As Alex drove through the snowy mountains Lena spent most of it looking out of the window, enjoying how beautiful it was. The first half of their journey was quiet with Lena nursing her hangover. It gave Alex time to think. Unlike Lena, she could remember everything about the night before, the way she had asked Lena on a date and been disappointed to find Lena had not heard her. Alex didn't know if she had the courage to try again, which was ironic, because she was so brave in all other walks of life, but when it came to women she always needed to be sure the other person felt the same way before diving in. Last night she was unusually brave after a few drinks. Alex sighed, she really liked Lena, but the thought of even getting the chance to be with her seemed like a dream right now. Lena Luthor was a billionaire business woman, a genius scientist, totally out of Alex's league, or so she thought.

Alex took a turning, on the map it was listed as a scenic route and the more she drove the more concerned she started to get. Yes the scenery was stunning and Lena was oblivious to her concern as she enjoyed gazing out at the forests covered in white. But the weather was beginning to deteriorate. Half an hour later and it was a white out as the blizzard came in at full force. Alex was struggling to see anything as she drove and she noted there hadn't been any other traffic since she made the turn onto this back road. She decided to pull on the side of the road and re-evaluate their situation as the vehicle struggled to move through the snow drifts.

Lena looked to Alex as the car stopped, "Why are we stopping?"

"If you hadn't noticed were driving through a snow storm, it's getting hard to get through the snow drift." Alex opened her door and the cold air hit them both immediately, she stepped out and closed the door. Then she took in her surroundings, the snow ahead on the road was just getting deeper and she knew if they tried to get through it they would just get stuck. Then she looked back at where they had just came from and it had rapidly got much worse and un-passable too. Alex came to the conclusion that they were indeed stuck, in the middle of nowhere, but she would just call Supergirl to come and save them, she reached for the watch on her wrist… she felt nothing, "What the fuck?" Alex's brow creased in confusion, her heart was now in her mouth, because not only were they stuck, she had lost the Super watch. She started to kick at the snow in frustration.

Lena rolled down her car window to hear Alex cursing very loudly to the heavens. She pulled up the window and opened her door, stepped out and walked around to where Alex was currently kicking hell out of the deep snow forming around the SUV.

"Alex?"

Alex stopped and stared at Lena.

"Were not going anywhere in this," Alex said in frustration.

"Just call Kara, I mean Supergirl, I didn't bring my watch but I am sure I saw yours on your wrist," Lena paused as she noticed Alex nervously scratching her wrist, "Where is it?"

"I must have left it at the lodge," Alex muttered embarrassed.

As they stood there the snow was getting heavier, covering them from head to toe. Lena walked over to Alex and placed her hands on her arms, "Alex, we need to get back into the car, were going to freeze out here."

Alex moved out of Lena's grasp and walked around to the back of the car, she opened the back and pulled out a shovel, "It's fine, I'll just dig us out with this."

Lena grabbed the shovel and threw it back in the car, "Alex listen to me, we can sit it out for a while, once it slows then we can make a move, I am not letting you freeze to death out here."

Alex looked at Lena, "But the watch Lena, if that gets into the wrong hands."

"Alex, look at me," Lena put her hands on Alex's arms again, "It will be fine, I am sure it will be handed in, and to them, it's just a watch, they are probably trying to contact you right now to let you know they have it."

Alex looked at her phone then, "Of course, no signal," she sighed and put her phone back in her pocket resigned to the fact there was nothing more she could do, "okay your right, we'll wait here until the storm passes," Alex then opened a leather bag in the back and pulled out a big blanket, "this will help keep us warm."

"Great," Lena smiled, glad to see Alex being more positive, "I'll grab the bag with the food."

They both got back into the SUV but this time, the back seats. They decided it would be best not to keep the cars heating running, as they didnt want to get low on gas. They took off their jackets that were wet, threw them into the boot and settled in the back seat with the blanket wrapped around them. Lena handed out some chocolate and they shared a flask of hot coffee.

Once they had a chance to relax, they were both very aware of how close they were, and both of them felt like an invisible force was trying to push them even closer as they struggled to resist the urge to cuddle.

Then Lena remembered something from the night before, "Alex."

"Mmm," Alex replied placing the flask down in a cup holder.

"Last night," Lena said, "You wanted to tell me something? But I don't remember anything else."

"You fell asleep," Alex told her and sat back.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter now." Alex frowned.

"Anything you say matters to me Alex," Lena replied honestly.

Alex looked surprised and turned to face her, "Really?"

Lena smiled softly, "Yes really. In fact there is something I wanted to tell you too."

"Oh," Alex raised her eyebrows and waited for her to expand.

"I, I really like you Alex," Lena searched Alex's hazel eyes for a response.

Alex's eyes deepened, her face relaxed, "I like you too, I like you a lot."

They both moved at the same time, until their lips were almost touching.

"Can I kiss you?" Alex breathed into Lena's lips.

"Please do," Lena whispered, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Alex placed her hand to the back of Lena's neck and pulled her into the soft touch of her lips. She had to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her because the feeling of Lena's soft lips beneath her own was almost too much. Then she slipped her tongue between those same lips and heard Lena let out a small whimper in response. Alex smiled into the kiss at gaining a positive reaction and then their lips and mouths slotted together a little more urgently, both exploring the kiss, enjoying the sensations the kiss was drawing out of them both.

Alex felt the rush of warmth in her belly, Lena felt it too and the tingling in her toes when Alex pushed her tongue in deeper, searching her own.

Breathlessly they pulled apart, foreheads touching.

"That was, wow," Alex was awestruck, no kiss had ever felt this good, "Now I just want to keep kissing you."

"It is rather compelling," Lena smiled into Alex's lips, ready for another round.

"It's certainly a nice way to keep warm," Alex whispered.

"Less talking, more kissing," Lena replied pulling Alex back into a deeper even more passionate kiss.

Alex tugged at Lena's sweater and pushed both of her hands inside, she felt warm skin under her hands.

"Alex," Lena gasped, "cold!"

"Sorry," Alex replied continuing to move her hands upwards until she had one hand around Lena's back and the right hand on her breast, squeezing, enjoying the feeling of Lena's breast under her fingers.

They continued to kiss as Alex warmed her hands up on Lena's warm soft skin.

Lena's hands were tugging at Alex's short hair and she was moaning softly as Alex massaged her breast, Alex whimpered and sucked Lena's neck.

Then they broke apart again and Lena shivered, "It's getting so cold in here."

Alex removed her hands, then Alex whispered in Lena's ear, "You know I learned in training that the best way to keep warm in this kind of situation is to get naked."

Lena felt a rush of heat down below and the familiar throb of her arousal, "Alex, are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Alex smiled into Lena's neck as she continued to kiss her. Then she stopped and pulled off her sweater and t-shirt. She looked at Lena, waiting for her to follow her lead, the brunette hesitated but then thought what the hell, she is Director of the DEO, she must know what she's talking about. Lena shivered slightly as she lifted the sweater over her head and threw it to the front seat, then Alex helped her remove her t-shirt.

Alex then took off her sports bra and Lena's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure this will work?" Lena asked as she took in the beautiful sight of Alex's breasts.

"Trust me," Alex replied, "Do you really think I would be half naked right now if I thought it wouldn't?"

"Well, no, but."

"I didn't think you were shy?" Alex teased.

Lena whipped off her bra in a show of bravery, "I'm not."

Alex's eyes nearly popped out of head, she had never in her life seen a pair of breasts that incredible, "You are so gorgeous," she told Lena breathlessly.

"Now what?" Lena had a mischievous smirk on her face now, having seen the effect her body was having on Alex.

"We hold each other under the blanket," Alex told her, she moved in as close as possible until they were both holding each other.

Lena buried her head into Alex's neck, holding on tightly.

Alex wrapped both arms around Lena.

Lena was amazed as she felt the warmth spread, "You are right, its working."

"Told you," Alex smiled into the brunettes hair.

"Smart and sexy," Lena chuckled.

Alex kissed Lena's head. They might be stranded in the snow, but this was the most beautiful position she had ever been in.

Meanwhile in Aspen, Sam was frantic because she hadn't been able to get a hold of Lena or Alex and it was getting dark. At first she put it down to not having a phone signal but they should have arrived over two hours ago. And after seeing the news of the snowstorm on the news she was getting really concerned.

She looked at her fiance who was stoking the log fire in their cabin.

"Jen, I'm worried, they should have been here two hours ago."

Jen, Sam's fiance was a woman in her late 30s, she wasn't as tall as Sam, she had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"If your worried, we could call the mountain rescue," Jen stood up from the fireplace and walked over to Sam.

"No, I have a better idea, I'll be right back." Sam left the room and looked on her phone for Supergirl's number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

**Supergirl to the rescue!**

Alex held Lena in her arms in the back seat of the SUV with a blanket wrapped around them. She couldn't quite believe it, they had kissed and now they were basically cuddling. And although it wasn't the ideal situation to be in right now she took comfort from the small things.

Lena rested her head in the crook of Alex's shoulder, blissfully aware of the strong warm arms that were wrapped around her, she could definitely get used to this.

"Lena?"

"Mmm?"

"The other night when you fell asleep."

"Yes"

"I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go on a date with me sometime," Alex told her and waited anxiously for her response, because right now she hadn't a clue where they were heading, after all they had only kissed.

Lena sat up in Alex's arms and smiled, "I would love too."

"You would? I mean, I can't promise much, I'm on DEO money," Alex was still worried about being out of her league.

Lena smoothed her hand down the side of Alex's face, "Alex, it's the thought that counts. I am sure I will love whatever you decide to do, or wherever you decide to take me. You could take me to the zoo and I would be over the moon."

Alex leaned into her touch and closed her eyes, "You are amazing."

Lena closed the gap and kissed Alex on the lips, "No, you are amazing. My brilliant Dr Danvers."

Alex opened her eyes, "I think you are the first person who's called me that."

"It's kinda hot, being with a doctor," Lena said softly then placed another kiss to Alex's lips.

"You have a kink. Who knew?" Alex said playfully nuzzling her nose against Lena's.

"Actually," Lena smirked, "Director Danvers is my kink, that uniform you wear…," she paused, "So hot."

Alex felt her face go warm and her nether regions were not far behind.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, remember all those times in the lab?"

Alex nodded and looked to Lena's sparkling mischievous green eyes.

"I had a fantasy, you and me," Lena began and stopped a little unsure if she should reveal so much so soon.

"Go on…" Alex was interested to know all about Lena's secret fantasies and especially if they involved her.

"I have this fantasy of you taking me over your desk."

Alex gulped and Lena blushed.

"Well it would be a cheap date," Alex quipped once she got over the initial thrill of what Lena had suggested.

Lena slapped her arm playfully, "So Director Danvers, tell me one of your secret fantasies."

"Are you sure we should be talking about this when were half naked?" Alex smirked.

Lena raised an eyebrow at Alex, so Alex continued.

"Okay, I used to imagine us both, in your office," Alex admitted and when she didn't elaborate Lena gave her the luthor eyebrow again, "and well, were up against a wall."

Lena felt the warmth spread through her, this was definitely a good way to keep warm, she thought to herself, the only problem was she was getting incredibly turned on.

They sat in silence for a while and then Alex turned her head to the right side and rubbed the car window where it had steamed up, she looked out, it had stopped snowing for now, but it was dark. The only light was reflecting off the snow. Lena was snuggled tightly into her under the blanket. Alex's back was starting to ache from the position she was in.

"Babe," Alex used the term of endearment without even realising it, "can we change positions?"

Lena sat up and had a thought, "Why don't we put the back seats down, it would be a lot more comfortable if we could lie down, especially if we are here until the sun comes up."

Alex agreed and with Lena started to push the seats back and when it was done they took some sweaters out of their suitcases to use as pillows.

Once they were comfortable under the blanket Alex rested above Lena and reached her hand to Lena's hair, running her fingers through it as she looked into her green eyes.

Lena sighed softly into her touch, "That feels nice."

Alex moved closer and kissed the brunettes cheek, followed by a soft kiss to her lips.

Lena closed her eyes and placed her hand in Alex's short hair at the nape of her neck, then she kissed Alex back until they were both a little breathless.

"I wish we had done this sooner," Alex smiled at Lena.

Lena pulled Alex down on top of her and kissed her, "Mmm me too."

Warmth spread through them both in their very intimate position, Alex on top of Lena, breast to breast. They started to let their hands wander, in places they hadn't dared explore before. Alex's unzipped her trousers and pushed them off, Lena followed, soon they were lying together wearing just their underwear.

"Nice boxer shorts," Lena smiled into Alex's lips as her hand squeezed the redheads butt.

Alex moaned while sparks shot through her from her head to her toes.

They continued to kiss more passionately, Alex's hand reached the apex of Lena's thighs, she pressed against the fabric of the brunettes underwear and Lena let out a moan of pleasure.

Then Alex removed her hand and sat up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked breathlessly looking at Alex's worried face.

"I can't do this, I don't want our first time together to be in the back on this car." Alex ran a hand through her hair and then rubbed the back of her neck.

Lena was literally drooling at her arm muscles now as she saw them flex before her.

"Your right," Lena told her reluctantly, as much as she wanted Alex, she wanted to do it right, "back to plan A?"

Alex looked puzzled for a moment then realised she meant trying to stay warm without having sex, "Sure." Alex relaxed.

They both lay back down and once again Alex became the big spoon because if they were not facing each other at least they couldn't kiss, the only problem being her breasts were now pressing against Lena's back and Lena could feel Alex's nipples hard against her skin. Lena tried to remain calm but her heart was racing.

Alex reached her strong arm around intending to place it on Lena's stomach but Lena took Alex's hand and placed it on her chest.

"Your making my heart race Director Danvers, can you feel it?" Lena asked her.

Alex placed a kiss to the back of her neck then whispered, "If we were anywhere else right now I would…"

Suddenly there was a thud outside of the car.

"What was that?" Lena's eyes went wide, she now had visions of a big grizzly bear outside the car and very hungry.

Alex was already sitting upright and grabbing her gun from the rucksack, "Stay down," she told Lena.

Alex slowly moved towards the car window and looked out just to see two big blue eyes staring at her naked torso, "Kara?"

Lena sat up, very much alert, "Did you say Kara?"

Alex looked to Lena and then back at the window speechless, she quickly covered her chest with her arms as the blush rushed to her cheeks.

Supergirl opened the door and cool blast of air made Alex and Lena shiver.

"Ewwww, no...Why are you naked?" Supergirls eyes were wide in shock.

"Er…" Alex started to explain as she scrambled to put her t-shirt on but she was interrupted by her sister, "And where is Lena?"

Kara bent her head into the car and looked for Lena, then she saw the brunette sitting up with a blanket wrapped around her with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Lena! Oh Rao!"

Kara looked away quickly and frowned, "I don't know what you two have been up to and quite frankly I don't want to know. But Sam called me. She was worried about you both, seems like she didn't need to worry! Looks like you were warm enough."

Kara rambled on to herself, then she glared at Alex, "And with my best friend Alex!"

Alex shrugged, now pulling on her trousers and boots. Lena was pulling on her clothes and for the first time feeling a little embarrassed, this was not how she wanted her best friend to find out she was seeing her sister. If she was, I mean they haven't even talked, all they did was kiss, and touch a little.

Kara then stepped away from the car to give them both privacy. She stood, arms folded, waiting for them both.

Lena chuckled at the absurdity of their situation and Alex passed Lena her t-shirt from the front seat while raising her eyebrow at her, "I'm glad you find this amusing but I am never going to hear the end of this."

"Sorry," Lena said as she pulled on her t-shirt and tried to bite down her laughter.

Alex frowned, she was definitely not taking this very well and Lena could tell.

Once they both had their sweaters on Alex went to get out of the car but Lena stopped her with her hand, "Hey, it will be okay."

"This was not how I wanted Kara to find out about us," Alex told her seriously. Because Alex Danvers always wanted to do things properly, and nothing about their situation was proper.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Lena looked serious now too, her lack of confidence came back, she couldn't stop it, it was due to years and years of being told she wasn't good enough.

Alex took a hold of Lena's hand, "Of course not," she took the brunettes hand to her lips and kissed her fingers, "Don't ever think that."

Lena relaxed a little, "Okay, but Kara does not look happy."

"She will be fine, she's just surprised, besides she doesn't know the full story yet, we only got naked to keep warm."

Lena nodded, "Your right."

"I always am," Alex joked and Lena swatted her arm.

They both stopped and looked at each other, that invisible force drew them back together into a gentle kiss.

Then they heard a tap on the window.

They broke apart with a start.

"We better go before she as a meltdown," Alex said.

"Lead the way Director," Lena replied.

They both stepped out of the vehicle then Alex pulled their warm weather coats from the boot. Alex was relieved that the snow had stopped falling but could see the road was still un-passable.

While Alex was doing this Lena approached Kara.

"Hey Kara," Lena smiled, "How did you know how and where to find us?"

"Your heart was racing, so was Alex's, now I know why."

Lena felt a little embarrassed, she looked down at her feet because she couldn't meet Kara's eyes.

"Are you and Alex, you know…you were naked Lena!" Kara said as the familiar crinkle appeared on her brow.

"No, yes, but not like you think," Lena replied quickly, "let me explain?"

Kara bent her head to the side in confusion and folded her arms.

"I mean, we kissed, touched a little..."

"No, I don't want to hear about how you touched," Kara butted in quickly with a hand up, "that's my sister!"

"I really like Alex. Does that help?" Lena replied seeing the look of distress on Kara's face

Alex stepped up having heard the conversation, "It was completely innocent, we were just keeping warm."

"Oh," Kara said relieved, "My bad, I thought…"

"I know what you thought," Alex rolled her eyes.

"So, when did this happen?" Kara asked a bit more relaxed about the idea, she looked to them both.

"Today," Lena replied and pulled on her coat that Alex had handed to her.

"Wow, well, I guess this is okay," Kara started to smile a little more excitedly, "this is great! We will be sisters!"

"Hey slow down there," Alex raised her eyebrows at her sister, "we've only kissed. It's not like we're getting married."

Lena felt her heart sink a little, so that is all it was to Alex, a bit of fun? That's all I am to her. But then I never have been marriage material to anyone.

Lena was broken out of her thoughts by Supergirl talking to Alex, "It's probably best if you both get back in the SUV and I'll fly you there."

"Don't you dare drop us!" Lena told her quickly.

Alex smiled, "Don't worry, she won't, she's flown planes before."

"Yes I know," Lena said remembering the time when she didn't know Kara was Supergirl and she saved them both from crashing her private jet.

"Of course, I'm so sorry about that Lena," Kara said guilty.

"It's okay, were okay, really Kara." Lena smiled at her friend softly and touched her arm affectionately.

Kara smiled back at her and then pulled her into a hug.

Alex watched them both and started to wonder if she had competition, "Okay, let's go, Sam will wonder where we are."

It wasn't long before Supergirl dropped them outside the large wooden lodge that Sam and her fiance Jen had rented for the week. It was huge with eight bedrooms, all with on suite bathrooms. Christmas lights adorned the outside and there was a big Christmas Tree on the lawn outside beautifully decorated with colourful lights. The snow was thick on the ground so Kara helped them get their luggage to the front door and then said her goodbyes, she now had to go and find the lost Super watch.

Alex and Lena stood on the porch and knocked. As they waited with their luggage at their feet Lena slipped her hand into Alex's. She in turn looked to Lena and their lips met in a leisurely kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sam grinned as she opened the door and caught them kissing on the porch.

Alex let go of Lena's hand, Lena immediately felt the loss of her warmth.

"Sam, so good to see you again," Alex greeted her as she stepped inside and gave her friend a hug, "Is ruby with you?"

"No, she is staying with her friends, but you will see her at the wedding," Sam replied and then she greeted Lena who was just behind Alex, "Lee, I have missed you so much."

Alex stepped into the lodge with the suitcases whilst Lena and Sam caught up.

Jen greeted Alex with a smile, "Alex, I have heard so much about you."

"Really?" Alex smiled back and shook her hand.

"Mostly about how brave you are, FBI I think Sam said?"

Alex nodded, "Sam said your a teacher?"

"Yes, I teach Art. We met at Ruby's school."

"That's wonderful," Alex replied taking in the large living room area, there was a log fire burning brightly, two large brown leather sofas, a large rug and wall lights giving the lodge a cosy feel. There was a Christmas Tree in one corner near the door, decorated with some presents beneath it.

Lena and Sam came up behind them both giggling.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Oh I was just telling Sam how we gave Supergirl a bit of a fright," Lena chuckled. And Alex shuffled on her feet a little embarrassed that Sam knew exactly what had happened. Especially the part about being naked.

"Anyway, you both must be hungry, there is some hot soup and warm bread in the kitchen." Sam sensed Alex felt awkward so decided to change the subject.

They both followed Sam into the kitchen where Jen was preparing their soup.

Both Alex and Lena were very grateful for the food. It warmed them both up instantly. Afterwards Sam made some hot chocolate and they all sat in front of the fire.

"So, are you both an item now?" Sam asked as she sipped her drink.

Alex looked to Lena for guidance, Lena looked to Alex unsure what to say.

"We haven't had chance to talk about it, but if Alex wants, I would like to see where this is going between us," Lena said looking at Alex.

"I would like that," Alex replied truthfully with a small smile.

"Good," Lena smiled back at her.

"You two are so cute," Sam grinned.

Alex hid her face behind her mug of hot chocolate and Lena just looked at her with love eyes.

Then Alex put down her empty mug and yawned. The day had completely worn her out and all she wanted to do was crawl up and sleep.

Sam looked at the cases and then at Alex and Lena, "I'll show you to your rooms, unless you would like one of the doubles? It would save space, we have quite a few guests arriving tomorrow."

Alex felt like she had been put on the spot, because of course she would love to be sleeping in the same bed as Lena but she didn't want to be presumptuous.

"I, er….."

Lena chucked to herself, "We'll take the double. It's fine."

Sam winked at Lena and Alex blushed. Then they stood and both followed Sam to their room. She stopped at the door, "I'll leave you both in peace, were just down the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks Sam," Lena told her.

The door closed and they were alone again.

Alex put her case down on the bed and unzipped it, she pulled out her favourite lounge pants and a t-shirt she liked to sleep in. Then she looked at the time on her phone, it was just after midnight.

Lena made her way to the bathroom while Alex got changed.

Alex got into bed, slipped under the warm blanket, it felt heavenly after spending all that time in the car, she sighed and turned onto her side. Tiredness was overtaking her, she was just drifting off to sleep when Lena got into the bed beside her. Lena was also exhausted she moved across the bed and cuddled into Alex's back, wrapping one arm around the Directors waist.

Alex softly mumbed, "Nite babe."

Lena closed her eyes, the wonderful feeling of Alex's warm back against her front, "Nite love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

**The next day Alex and Lena relax at the lodge.**

Lena woke the next morning to an empty bed. She got up and looked in the bathroom and there was no sign of Alex. She looked at the time on her phone, it was 8am and she could hear voices downstairs and smell breakfast being cooked. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in until 8am. She was usually up by 6 and on her way to L-Corp by 8. Lena headed for a quick shower.

Alex returned to their room and heard the shower running. She had been for her daily run. It hadn't been the easiest running in the snow but she needed to run. After the past few days she needed to think, and running always helped her do that. She was starting to have second thoughts about her and Lena. She thought by the time she came back she would have gotten over her doubts and fears but those things in the back of her head were still there. Am I good enough for Lena Luthor? Will I get my heart broken again? Am I really ready for another relationship? What if it doesn't work out? How will Kara cope? But the biggest question for Alex was, was she good enough? Lena was rich and successful. And so beautiful. The most beautiful woman Alex had ever set eyes on. And Alex was well, Alex. Head of the DEO and Supergirls sister. The only things of real value she owned were her apartment and her motorbike.

Lena came back out into the bedroom, rubbing her hair and wearing only a towel. She was surprised to see Alex standing there gazing back at her. But this time it was different, Alex was deep in thought and she could tell by just looking at her face.

"Where did you go?" Lena asked.

"I woke early so I went for a run," Alex told her as she stripped out of her clothes, "Sam and Jen are preparing a feast downstairs if your hungry."

Lena licked her lips and then watched Alex as she disappeared into the bathroom for a shower without another word. Hungry, yes Alex you are making me very hungry .

Lena put on some dark blue jeans, tshirt and a light weight dark blue sweater. She put on her leather boots and then checked herself in the mirror, after putting on some light make up to her eyes she brushed her long hair and left it loose. Finally happy with her appearance she made her way downstairs.

The smell of ham and eggs greeted her, along with stacks of pancakes and maple syrup. She took a seat at the large dining table. It was decorated with a red table cloth and place settings for each of them. A christmas decoration sat in the centre. It was the first time Lena had noticed she was in fact in the middle of a Christmas scene from a movie. The whole lodge was decorated with lights and Christmas decor. Lena definitely wasn't used to this.

Jen walked into the dining area first.

"Hi Lena, did you sleep well?"

Lena looked across at her as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, surprisingly well. And this all looks so good," Lena commented on the food laid out before her.

"Only the best for our guests, please help yourself."

Lena took some pancakes and poured maple syrup over them, she was about to start tucking in when she saw Alex enter the room. Her eyes were drawn to her tall frame, dressed in black torn jeans and blue plaid shirt. Lena had to take a breath to steady herself, Alex was absolutely gorgeous. Alex noticed Lena looking at her and gave her a small smile. Then she sat down next to Lena.

Lena looked to Alex beside her and Alex looked back at her. But Lena noticed something had changed and she couldn't put her finger on it. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad but Alex had been awfully quiet.

Lena was about to ask Alex if everything was okay when there was a knock at the door. Sam rushed to answer it. All three ladies at the table watched and listened from across the room.

"Elena, you made it!" Sam greeted her old friend from university, the same one that Lena had attended. Elena was also Lena's ex girlfriend.

"Elena?" Lena said quietly to herself.

Alex looked at Lena, "Do you know her?"

Lena looked awkward, "Yes we were at university together. Me, Sam and Elena. I can't believe she is here."

Sam walked over to the table with Elena. Lena stood up and greeted her. "Elena, it's been a while."

Elena smiled at Lena, "You look just as beautiful now as you did back then, more so in fact."

Lena blushed, "You look well, sorry I'm still a bit surprised, because this one here," she nudged Sam, "didn't tell me you were invited."

Elena laughed, "Well, here I am, well what are you waiting for Luthor, where is my hug."

Alex watched on curiously as the two women embraced. She suddenly felt out of the loop, these three had history. A history Alex realised she knew nothing about, in fact she hardly knew anything about Lena's past. It just made her doubt herself even more.

Lena was smiling brightly, she then turned and introduced Elena to Alex, "Elena this is my friend Alex." Friend? thought Alex.

Alex stood and shook the woman's hand then sat back down and started to pile on the pancakes and bacon onto her plate, "You'll have to excuse me, I'm starving after that run."

"Of course," Elena apologised, "I'll leave you all to your breakfast."

"I'll show you to your room." Sam told her friend.

"Catch up later Lee," Elena said before following Sam out.

"Yes," Lena smiled. Although part of her was a little apprehensive that her first girlfriend from university was here. She was going to kill Sam for not warning her.

Jen finished her coffee and stood from the table, "I'll see you guys later, I have a few errands to run before tonight. After all there are two bachelorette parties to be organised."

Lena and Alex both nodded and once Jen had left the room they were both alone.

Lena looked to Alex who was looking pensive, "Are you okay?"

Alex carried on eating her pancakes and muttered a quick, "Yeah"

Lena put her hand on Alex's arm, "You don't seem okay. You've been so quiet."

Alex sighed and put down her fork, sat back and turned her head, "I've been thinking."

"About?" Lena's heart was sinking rapidly, she had a bad feeling about this. All the signs were there in the way Alex was acting.

"About us, Lena, are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want me?"

Lena sat back with a frown, "Where is this coming from Alex?"

Alex looked at her, "Kara is your best friend okay, you have been friends for so long, what if we don't work out? It will kill her."

Lena took in what Alex said and looked thoughtful, "Why wouldn't we work out?"

Alex sighed and was about to respond when Sam came walking back in.

"You both all ready to party tonight?" She said cheerfully sitting down opposite them both, "I've arranged for my bachelorette party at a club in town. It's going to be so much fun, and free drinks all night."

"Great," Lena smiled. But deep down she was reeling from what Alex had said.

Alex stood and tucked her chair under the table, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

Sam looked at them both, surely there wasn't trouble in paradise already?

"Wait, I'll come with you." Lena said standing.

Alex took her warm coat from the hanger by the door, "No, stay here and catch up with your friend, I won't be long, I just need some air. We can talk later."

Lena frowned and reluctantly sat back down.

When Alex had gone Sam looked to Lena in sympathy.

"What happened?" Sam asked gently.

Lena looked at Sam, "I have no idea. I thought things were going fine. Admittedly we haven't even been on a date yet but Alex is having doubts already."

"I'm sorry," Sam got up and walked around to sit beside Lena, "What exactly did Alex say?"

"She's worried about Kara, she thinks if we split up it will put Kara in a difficult situation." Lena shook her head, "But Alex is wrong, it wouldn't, I know Kara. Even if god forbid, that happened, Kara would manage, she's strong."

"Alex is her sister, its a valid concern," Sam told Lena taking her friend's hand, "Look, you just need to talk it out, I am sure you will both be okay."

Lena looked at Sam, "No, it's more than just that, I know it is."

"Well then, you really do need to talk to her."

Alex stepped into the cold winter morning, she started to walk towards the SUV and decided that instead of going for a walk she would get in the car and call Kara, after all her morning run had done absolutely nothing to help so walking wasn't going to make any difference. She needed someone to talk to about this and her sister was her closest friend.

Alex got into the car and sat down then she pulled out her phone and called her sister.

"Alex hi, how's it going?" Kara said brightly. She was at work, at Catco when the call came through, luckily she was sitting behind her desk and not in any meetings.

"Okay I guess," Alex replied quietly, "It's beautiful here."

"I'm sensing a but?" Kara always picked up quickly on Alex's moods, just by the sound in her voice.

"Look there is something I need to tell you, something I haven't told anyone," Alex was nervously biting her nails.

"Oh oh, this sounds serious," Kara started to turn the pencil in one hand.

"What if it doesn't work out with me and Lena," Alex's heart was beating faster and not in a good way, she was anxious.

"Alex, even if it didn't work out, its okay, we will be okay. I love Lena and I love you, is there something more or am I imagining it, because you seriously can't be worried about that!"

"I, I think I'm in love with Lena," Alex blurted it out. It was the first time she had said it out loud and it felt good to tell someone but she was also terrified of what her sister would think.

"In love?" Kara repeated.

"Yes, I've felt it for some time, it's one of the reasons it didn't work out with Kelly," Alex explained, "And I'm scared Kara, what if she never feels the same way?"

"And why wouldn't she?" Kara was genuinely confused.

"Because, I'm just Alex Danvers and she's freaking Lena Luthor!"

She could have sworn she heard Kara roll her eyes, "Alex, what are you talking about? Lena is just like the rest of us, well apart from that genius scientist part, but you know what I mean. Have you forgotten she made best friends with a normal everyday girl called Kara Danvers? Who works as a journalist and makes a lot less than you do."

Alex paused to think, "You have a point."

"And, my beautiful badass sister isn't exactly stupid either."

Alex smiled a weak smile, "Thanks Kara you always manage to make me feel better."

"Now stop being such a misery and go and spend time with your girlfriend," Kara told her.

Alex smiled at the use of the word girlfriend but then frowned when she realised Lena wasn't even that yet. After all she introduced her to her friend Elena as a friend .

"Okay, I'll try," Alex promised, but she knew she had to speak with Lena first and clear the air because she hadn't exactly left it in a great place.

Alex ended the call and felt a little more sure of herself, Kara was right, Lena may be a billionaire but she was so down to earth in so many ways, her charity work spoke volumes and she always had the biggest heart. That was one of the many things Alex loved about her. But she could make a really big list of reasons why she had fallen in love with Lena Luthor, she was grateful that their chemistry had finally brought them together. Alex was about to get out of the car when she heard a tap on the window, she looked out to see Lena standing there, Alex got out of the vehicle and stood before her.

"Hey," Alex smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about earlier."

Lena eyed her suspiciously, her arms were folded, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I was being stupid, really its nothing, lets go back inside," Alex started to walk towards the front door.

"Alex." Lena raised an eyebrow at her in disapproval.

Alex stopped and stepped closer to Lena, "I was worried that I am not enough for you," she told her honestly. She left out the part about being in love with her, when the time was right she would tell her.

Lena took a hold of Alex's hands, "Alex you are more than enough for me, can't you see how amazing you are?"

Alex genuinely couldn't, she just frowned.

"I have always admired you Alex, your strength, your passion, your loyalty and your intelligence, what's not to love? You are perfect." Lena smiled and squeezed Alex's hands, "And your kinda hot too."

Alex laughed a little and relaxed more, wait did Lena just say love? No it's just an expression , Alex thought to herself. But then she said it again.

"I love everything about you Alex Danvers," Lena smiled and pulled Alex close to herself.

Their eyes met and for a moment nothing else existed, just the two of them standing deep in snow outside the lodge.

Alex lifted her hand to Lena's face, it was cold but Lena didn't care, she closed her eyes as Director Danvers let her fingers explore her face before her lips joined them. Lena melted into the kiss and warmth spread through her. They wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss. They were broken apart by some kids wolf whistling at them from across the street. They both laughed and made their way back inside away from prying eyes.

Sam smiled at them both as they entered, she saw they were both holding hands and smiling, this was good, everything was going to be okay, just as she suspected.

Alex and Lena spent the rest of the morning helping bake cookies, then they sat on the sofa in front of the roaring log fire just cuddling and watching cheesy Christmas movies.

Lena rested back into Alex's arms. It felt like home, something she had never experienced before.

"Love," Lena rubbed Alex's arm that was wrapped around her.

For a moment Alex wondered what she was saying then realised it was a term of endearment, "Yes babe."

"This film really is bad."

Alex laughed, "True, but just being here with you, like this, makes it more bearable."

Lena couldn't have agreed more, "Mmm, your right, this is wonderful, shame we have to leave this sofa at all."

"I don't think Sam would be too pleased if we didn't go to her party," Alex replied.

Lena sat up and faced Alex, "Kiss me."

Alex was only too happy to fulfil her request. Alex had gotten a little addicted to kissing Lena Luthor, after waiting so long to do so, she now couldn't get enough, her mouth captured Lena's mouth, lips and tongues crashed together. Alex's lips started to make their way down Lena's neck, and she was just sucking on an earlobe and making Lena softly moan when Sam walked in. Alex shyly moved away but not totally, she still held Lena close.

"Well. I'm glad to see you are both enjoying yourselves," Sam remarked, "You know I won't mind if you both want to spend some time alone, there is a perfectly good bed upstairs."

"Sam!" Lena shot her a look that said, stop.

"Sorry, just saying," Sam laughed.

Alex felt her ears burning and she wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or because she had been kissing Lena.

Sam had made some eggnog which was gratefully received once Alex and Lena composed themselves. They all sat and watched the next cheesy Christmas movie and ended up eating most of the cookies. Then later in the afternoon other guests began to arrive, Jen's brother John, a couple of Sam's friends and a lesbian couple that Jen and Sam had gotten to know. As the house got busier with people Alex and Lena retreated to their room to get changed for the evenings bachelorette party for Sam.

Once behind the closed door Alex had Lena up against it kissing her, Lena moaned into the kiss, "Alex we need to get ready," but she was enjoying herself so much that she couldn't bare to push Alex away.

Alex just grinned and stepped away, "How am I going to keep my hands off you all evening?"

"Just think of it as a challenge," Lena winked and walked away towards the bathroom.

Alex sighed as she watched her, this was both heaven and hell. She had Lena, but she didn't at the same time. Why couldn't they be anywhere else but here?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

**The Bachelorette Party for Sam gets under way. Will it be all fun and games?**

Alex and Lena entered the club behind Sam, Elena and Sam's friend Susan. The were taken down some steps to the basement. There was a rainbow flag sticker on the door at the bottom of the stairs. Sam pushed the doors open and they all followed inside. Much to everyone's surprise it was large inside with a big dance floor in the centre and seating all around. The seating was very nice black leather sofas and each seated area came with a table. There was a DJ situated at the front up on a small stage. And to the back was the bar. Near the bar there were stools for those who preferred to be seated at the bar.

The lighting on each table was dim and gave a very cosy feel. The bright flashing lights moved across the dancefloor.

Sam took the lead and took their group to their reserved table. Sam, Elena and Susan sat on one sofa and Alex and Lena sat on the other. Then Sam handed them a notebook and a pen.

"Write down your drink orders, we are being served tonight."

"Useful," Elena smiled, "When you've had so many you can no longer walk to the bar."

"What can I say, I think ahead," Sam smiled back, "They also do food but you have to go up and order."

So the ladies ordered their cocktails and tequila shots to start the night off, followed by a huge plate of Nachos and Cheese to share.

Soon more people entered the club and the music started pumping, people started to dance.

Alex and Lena couldn't take their eyes off each other. Lena's eyes kept pouring over Alex's black shirt that was unbuttoned a few at the top, her neck on show was driving her crazy. The black suit she wore was making her thirst.

And Alex couldn't stop looking at Lena's legs and breasts wrapped in a little black dress with a low front that showed off the brunettes ample cleavage. Alex kept reminding herself where Lena's eyes were, but somehow she kept being drawn back to her chest.

Susan had wandered off onto the dance floor and found a pretty lady to dance with. Sam and Elena were in hysterics sharing stories of their University days and Alex and Lena were sipping their drinks and wishing they were somewhere more private so they could ravish each other.

Alex looked to Lena and stood up, holding out her hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Lena smiled, "I'm not very good at dancing."

"You don't have to be good," Alex winked, hoping she would get the message.

"Oh!" Lena got it, she took Alex's hand and was led out onto the dancefloor. They made their way into the crowd and soon they were lost among the many. As soon as none of their friends could see them Alex pulled Lena close and wasted no time in kissing her until they were breathless. Lena's hands were around Alex's shoulders and Alex's hands were around Lena's waist as they continued to dance as close as they possibly could.

Lena could smell Alex's cologne, it was a familiar scent now, mixed with something that was unmistakably Alex Danvers, and with her hair slicked back, and shaved so short at the back and sides she gave off a soft butch vibe that was making Lena weak.

"I love how your hair feels under my fingers," Lena spoke to Alex's ear, "you make me so weak for you."

Alex looked to Lena's sparkling green eyes, she was speechless, Alex had to use all her willpower not to say, I love you. Because it was too soon and it could scare Lena away. Instead she used her hands and her lips to express herself as they danced close.

Lena moaned softly when one of Alex's hands skimmed across her buttock and gently squeezed.

"Alex…" Lena gasped.

Alex smiled and placed both of her hands back on Lena's waist as the song ended and it went quiet, "Sorry I couldn't resist," Alex whispered to her ear, "You are so sexy."

"Don't be sorry," Lena replied her eyes darkening, her voice lower than Alex had ever heard it, then she pulled Alex down and licked her bottom lip before devouring her mouth with her tongue and now it was Alex's turn to moan. They didn't even notice when the song changed to a slow one. Lena let her hands wander downwards as they moved to the rhythm, both hands cupped Alex's ass making the redhead moan in delight. They hadn't noticed that more people had left the dance floor and that their friends now had a pretty good view of their dirty dancing.

"Those two need to fuck already, seriously look at them" Sam said giggling and sipping her third cocktail.

Elena eyed the pair in question on the dancefloor, Alex was now nibbling on Lena's neck, "I guess I'm outta luck."

Sam looked at Elena surprised, "Don't tell me your still into Lena after all this time?"

Elena sighed, "She was my first love, and just look at her, she's stunning. I was hoping for a reunion if you get my drift."

Sam frowned at her, "Well she is with Alex now, so don't get any ideas."

Elena just picked up her drink and continued to watch them with interest.

When Elena didn't respond Sam added, "I'm warning you."

"It doesn't hurt to look," Elena stood up a bit wobbly on her feet after too many margaritas, "And it doesn't hurt to dance."

"Wait where are you going?" Sam said urgently.

"See you in a bit," Elena walked into the crowded dance floor and found Lena and Alex, she pushed herself in between them both, "Mind if I cut in?"

Alex looked surprised but moved away and Lena gave Alex an apologetic look.

"It's fine," Alex told Lena, "I need a drink anyway." Alex walked away before Lena had time to protest, and then Lena was in Elena's grasp.

"So, you and Alex, is it serious?" Elena asked as they danced.

Lena looked surprised, "I, we, we haven't been together long."

"Lena, I've missed you, I know we haven't seen each other in years, but I never stopped thinking about what could have been," Elena told her, "You look so beautiful."

Elena had mid length black hair and dark brown eyes, she was half Italian, very beautiful and very feminine.

"Elena, I'm with Alex now." Lena told her gently. She could tell her old girlfriend had probably had a little too much to drink but she let her continue.

Elena's hand smoothed down Lena's back, "Tell me you don't miss what we had, we were good together."

"What we had was a very long time ago, I've changed," Lena frowned, "now if you'll excuse me I should be getting back to Alex," Lena went to break the hold Elena had on her but Elena pulled her in and kissed her hard. Lena pushed her away horrified, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Elena looked mortified, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh I think you did Elena, thank you for ruining my evening," Lena felt her anger rise. She just wanted to get out of the club and get some fresh air.

Elena grabbed Lena's hand and begged, "Please, don't go, I'll go. You stay and enjoy the rest of your evening."

Lena stopped and looked at her, "No, its okay," she took a deep breath to steady herself, "Lets just pretend nothing happened, for Sam's sake."

Elena nodded, "If your sure?"

"I am," Lena said and walked off the dancefloor, she looked around for Alex but couldn't see her anywhere, she sat down by Sam instead.

"You okay?" Sam asked noticing Lena looked paler than usual.

"Elena kissed me!"

"What?" Sam said shocked.

Lena sighed, "She said sorry, but it took me by surprise, and what if Alex saw it? What will she think? And I can't find her! What if she saw and left?"

"Hey, hey," Sam put her hand on Lena's arm, "Slow down, Alex went to the bar, she said she couldn't stand one more cocktail and needed a real drink."

Lena relaxed a little then, "Why me?"

Sam chuckled, "Your drop dead gorgeous hun."

"And you are no help," Lena replied exasperated.

Elena meanwhile headed for the bar, disappointed and annoyed with herself for being such an idiot.

Alex had been watching from the bar area, she had seen the whole thing play out, the way Elena's hands roamed on her woman's curves, the way Elena had pulled Lena back when she was about to leave, the way she had forced the kiss onto the brunette.

"Alex, did you… see any of that?" Elena said, surprised to see her standing there.

Alex just nodded and sipped her glass of scotch.

"Oh, I… sorry, it was all me," Elena told Alex, she was little guilt ridden now.

"Oh I know," Alex replied calmly, "I also know it's me Lena will be sleeping with tonight," Alex smirked, finished her drink and ordered another one.

Elena knew she deserved that, "I didn't realise Lena was so serious about you. It was my mistake. She must really like you a lot. She wasn't interested in me at all."

Alex didn't say anything else, she took her drink and made her way back over to where Lena and Sam were seated, with an extra glass of scotch in her hand.

"Alex," Lena smiled nervously as she approached and sat down, "Where did you get to?"

Alex showed her the glasses of scotch, she handed one to Lena, "I thought you could do with this."

Alex sat down and Lena got up and sat beside her.

"Did you see that?" Lena asked concerned.

Alex nodded.

"Are you okay?" Lena felt her anxiety rise.

Alex turned to Lena and wrapped one arm around her pulling her closer, "I'm good, you could kiss my wounded heart better though."

Lena smiled and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Is that all you've got?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

Lena moved in closer and kissed Alex then on the lips, the scotch mixed with their own taste intoxicating them both in more ways than one.

"I told her you will be sleeping with me tonight," Alex breathed into Lena's lips.

Lena felt a rush of excitement, "Really? That was a bit presumptuous," she teased.

"But it wasn't a lie," Alex gently nibbled Lena's lip and moved to her neck then whispered, "we are sharing a bed."

Lena moaned quietly, "Alex if you don't stop I won't be able to wait that long."

Alex chuckled to herself and moved away, "but you're irresistible."

"So are you," Lena replied breathlessly.

"So!" Sam's voice suddenly cut in as Elena returned and their other friend Susan. They sat beside Sam, "it's time for a game."

Everyone seemed to whine at the same time.

"Oh come on guys, where is your sense of fun?" Sam said, "Right, the game is Truth or Dare."

Everyone was resigned to the fact they didn't really have a choice, but first Susan ordered another round of drinks, because if they were going to get through this, they would be needing it.

While she was doing that Elena looked sheepishly over at Alex and Lena, "Sorry again guys."

"It's okay, no harm done," Lena replied with a slight smile, "lets just enjoy the rest of the night."

Alex nodded in agreement hugging Lena close to her side. And Lena's heart swelled at how protective Alex was being.

The game began.

"So who wants to go first?" Sam said brightly. When no one volunteered she frowned at them all, so Lena stepped up, "Okay, I'll go first."

"Great, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked.

"Truth," Lena wasn't sure what kind of dare her friend might challenge her too and she didn't really want to risk it.

Sam smiled, "Why haven't you and Alex fucked yet?"

Alex spat out her drink and Lena looked at Sam with a smirk, "Who says we haven't."

Alex looked at Lena wide eyed in surprise.

"But no we haven't," Lena continued.

Sam grinned at Alex who was wiping her shirt with a paper towel, "Alex, Truth or Dare?"

Alex was feeling brave and after that last truth she dreaded to think what Sam might ask, "Dare."

"Mmm, let me think," Sam tapped her finger on the table, "Oh I know, kiss someone in this room other than Lena."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Sam mouthed, "What?"

Alex nervously shifted in her seat, normally this would be okay, but she was with Lena now and she didn't want to upset her, "You okay with this?" She checked in with Lena.

Lena nodded, "It's just a game after all."

Alex stood up and walked over to Sam and kissed her on the cheek.

They all laughed as Alex sat back down.

"What?" Alex said, "You said a kiss, that was a kiss."

Sam laughed, "Not what I had in mind but ok."

Alex took a drink of her scotch quite pleased she got out of that one.

Lena placed her hand on Alex's knee and smiled at her. She was grateful that Alex didn't go through with a real kiss, it was very quick thinking on her part, Lena was impressed.

Alex felt warmth spread through her at the touch.

Susan and Elena had their turns, then it was back to Lena. Everyone was really drunk by this point apart from Lena, she had been nursing her last double scotch for an hour.

"So, Lena babe, what's it gonna be?" Sam giggled drunkenly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ride Alex, right here and now," Sam laughed, Elena and Susan followed, both in hysterics.

Lena just gave her friend a small smile. Sam expected her to tell her to shove her game, but Lena stood up and placed herself on one of Alex's legs.

Alex looked up at her with a crease in her brow, seriously Lena? Alex thought to herself as she gripped Lena's hips to steady her. Alex gulped as Lena started to move gently back and forwards on her thigh, Lena's dress raised up as she did so baring more of her thighs. Alex's fingers accidently slipped under and touched bare skin sending ripples of desire through them both.

Sam, Susan and Elena all looked on, eyes wide at the show Lena and Alex were giving them. Alex felt her heart rate speed up and her face go warm, she looked up at Lena's face and wished she hadn't, it was a look of ecstasy, one she could very much imagine happening later tonight. And as quick as it started Lena dismounted and sat back down.

The three girls drunk they cheered and laughed as Alex sat back and tried to recover.

Lena handed her a glass of scotch, which Alex downed in one.

"Okay Alex, you stud," Sam said and they all giggled apart from Alex, "Chooooseee."

"Truth." Alex really hoped this was the last one.

"Are you in luuurvvve right now?" Elena asked before Sam could. Everyone looked at Elena and then everyone but Lena looked at Alex expectantly.

Lena looked down at her drink.

Alex looked at the group, "Yes I am."

Everyone went silent, no one expected that truth, Lena looked at Alex in surprise, "You are?"

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Alex began frustrated running her hand through her hair.

"Who with?" Lena asked, her heart didn't even allow her to even consider Alex could be in love with her, was she still in love with Kelly?

Alex suddenly stood up and rushed off to the restroom. Lena looked at her friends puzzled.

"Go after her," Sam urged her. She had a feeling she knew who Alex was in love with, but Lena was too blind to see it.

Alex was splashing her face with water when Lena walked in. She walked up behind Alex, "Alex, why did you rush off?"

Alex turned around and faced the love of her life and knew this was it, it was either the start of a beautiful relationship or the end, she took a deep breath and said it, "I'm in love with you Lena, I have been for a very long time."

Lena stood there looking to Alex's hazel eyes stunned, "I don't understand, what about Kelly?"

Alex shook her head, "It's one of the reasons we split up. I didn't love her, but I know in my heart that I love you. I'm sorry. I really didn't want it to come out like this."

Lena didn't know what to say, it was never easy for her to say those three little words, but if she was being honest with herself she knew she felt the same way. She couldn't even imagine going back to not being with Alex after all this.

Alex moved to get past Lena when she had no response from her, she took this as a sign, Lena didn't feel the same way and probably never would. She wanted out before she got her heart broken even more than it was now.

Lena grabbed Alex's hand stopping her from leaving, "Wait!"

Alex stopped, Lena was standing back by the wall holding onto Alex's hand like it was a lifeline, Alex faced her and waited for Lena's next move, her heart in her throat.

"I, " Lena struggled to get the words out, "I love you too."

Alex thought she was hearing things, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you," Lena replied more sure of herself.

Alex stepped up to her pushing her against the wall, Lena's hands reached into Alex's soft short hair, they looked at each other once and then kissed passionately. Alex hands pulled Lena closer, wrapping her up in her arms tight. Then they stopped to catch their breath and Alex smiled into Lena's lips, "So does this mean your my girlfriend now?"

Lena let out a small laugh, "I guess it does."

Their lips met again in a softer more gentle kiss. Then they broke apart, Alex still had her arm around Lena's shoulder, "Lets go before they think something happened to us, " Alex said. Lena smiled, "Or Sam thinks we're up to no good."

"I dunno," Alex replied, "It feels pretty good to me."

Lena laughed, "Just wait until we get back to the lodge. I'll show you just how good it feels."

Well Alex decided to call a cab as soon as their friends knew they were safe, because she couldn't wait any longer to find out what Lena had in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary:

After the night at the club and some revelations, Alex and Lena make love for the first time.

**EXPLICIT Content. Do not read if your not into that kind of thing. If you are, I do hope it lives up to expectations. I wanted their first time to be special. I hope it worked. Feedback welcome :)**

Admitting their love for each other had surprised both of them, and so the cab ride home was quiet, both contemplating what this all meant for them, for their future. Lena cuddled into Alex and she stroked Lena's hair. It was one of Alex's favourite things about Lena, her long dark hair, it was so soft under her fingers. Actually Alex thought Lena was soft under her fingers full stop, such a contrast from the hard working business woman of L-Corp.

They got out of the cab at their destination, holding hands as they walked through the snow to the front door of the lodge. Lena struggled a little on her heels but Alex made sure she didn't slip.

Alex paused at the door and looked up.

"Look! It's starting to snow," Alex said as she tugged Lena closer.

Lena laughed and Alex leaned into her lips and kissed her.

The warmth of Alex's lips against Lena's cold lips made Lena shiver with pleasure. She wrapped her hands around Alex's head, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss.

They parted and looked at each other, their hair now white from the snow.

Alex brushed some hair from Lena's face and spoke softly, "I love you babe."

Lena smiled and her heart did a little flip, she wasn't sure if she would ever get over how it felt when Alex said those three little words but she wanted to say them too, every day for the rest of her life.

"I love you too."

Alex smiled, "How did I get so lucky?"

"You will get even more lucky if you take me inside now Director Danvers," Lena grinned.

"Really, what did you have in mind?" Alex teased.

"You warming me up," Lena replied grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"You mean you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" Alex replied.

Lena laughed, "You are so bad."

"Oh I do hope so," Alex winked.

They walked into the lodge and warmth of the log fire hit them immediately. But there didn't seem to be anyone else around.

They took off their coats and Alex removed her wet boots, then they shook the snow out of their hair. Alex pulled Lena over by her hand, guiding her to the sofa that was in front of the fire. Alex flopped down onto it with Lena landing on top of her.

"Comfy?" Alex smirked with Lena on her lap.

"Very," Lena said huskily before leaning down to place her lips to Alex's.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Lena reached her hands into Alex's short hair, she loved how the shaved sides felt under her soft fingers, she moaned into the kiss and tugged the short strands.

Alex moaned out, "Your driving me crazy doing that."

Lena whispered against Alex's lips, "Good, its working."

Alex wrapped her arms around Lena's waist pulling her as close as she possibly could, then she slipped both hands under Lena's dress. The brunette moaned softly as she felt Alex's hands smooth over her bare thighs.

"I think we should take this to our room, we wouldn't want to get caught," Alex whispered to Lena's ear before sucking on it.

Lena closed her eyes, the feelings washing over her were so intense, she could hardly stand it, "Alex, you'll have to carry me if you keep doing that."

"I can do that," Alex muttered as she kissed along her neck, back up to her ear sucking the lobe.

"Oh my god Alex," Lena's head was lent back as Alex continued to lick and suck. Alex's hands were moving higher up her thighs until they were on her ass.

Lena's hands grew tighter in Alex's hair in response making Alex whine out in surprise.

Alex felt a surge of desire at the way Lena kept tugging at her hair, and now she just had the incredibly strong urge to take this much further. She stopped her ministrations on Lena's neck and looked to the brunettes eyes that were blown with desire and want.

"Lets go to bed."

Lena didn't need telling twice she stood from Alex's lap and held out her hand. Alex took her hand and stood, then she let Lena lead the way to their room.

Once inside the room Alex locked the door and then stepped up to Lena.

"Turn around," Alex told her with desire in her voice.

Lena turned around and waited. Then she felt those two familiar warm hands on her back, one of which was working her zipper down slowly. She could feel Alex's breath on her neck. Then Alex placed her hands on Lena's shoulders and gently pushed the straps of the dress until it was falling off her shoulders and pooling on the floor. Lena was about to turn around and face Alex but she felt her strong hands at her waist holding her in place, then she felt Alex's lips on the back of her neck, kissing, sucking, biting and licking. She threw her head back so Alex could have even more access to her as goosebumps erupted on her skin.

The only sounds were of their moaning in pleasure and licking and sucking of skin.

Alex stopped and then unhooked Lena's bra and the brunette let it slide off and onto the floor with her dress. Alex's calloused hands reached around and felt the soft mounds of flesh, squeezing and teasing them. Lena moaned even louder when Alex found her nipples and gave them both a tug. Alex continued to enjoy the feel of Lena's breasts in her hands, and the nipples as they hardened under her fingers.

"Alex, love, please," Lena begged. Her whole body on fire.

"What do you want?" Alex breathed to Lena's neck.

"You know what I want," Lena gasped as she felt Alex flick over her nipple with one finger. The other hand was now exploring, moving down her hip slowly and around to her front, touching her stomach, making it flutter and then reaching downwards further.

Lena cried out softly when she felt Alex's index finger move inside her panties, she was gently dragging it across Lena's slit and dipping into her wetness. Alex moaned at the feeling, she was getting more and more turned on from just touching Lena.

"I think your ready," Alex breathed into her ear with a husky voice.

"More than ready," Lena managed to say as Alex raised her finger and sucked on it, tasting Lena for the first time, "You taste so, so good."

Lena couldn't see, but she could hear and that alone made weak in the knees.

Alex finally turned Lena around with firm hands and took in the sight of her girlfriend, her eyes narrowed in on the perfect milky soft breasts, the hardened nipples, which she was quite proud about, it had not taken much at all to make them hard under her fingers. Then she looked to her gorgeous green eyes that were looking back at her in awe, "You are so incredibly beautiful."

Alex stepped up to her and kissed her, dragging her tongue along her lips until it slipped inside her, fucking her mouth, it was like she wanted to show Lena what she had to come. Lena was so gone by this point she wasn't sure it would take much to make her orgasm tonight. She was about to put her hands into Alex hair when the redhead moved away.

Alex's finger pulled at Lena's black lace panties, "These are so sexy but they need to go," Alex said to her huskily, pulling them down over Lena's hips. She bent down following the path of her hands as they pushed the panties down Lena's legs. The brunette stepped out of them and Alex's mouth kissed at her inner thighs, moving from one to the other, her head so close to Lena's hot centre that Lena thought she might pass out. The brunette reached down to Alex's head and pulled her closer in an attempt to gain some contact where she needed her most.

"Alex please, I am so ready…"

Alex however wasn't, she wanted to drive Lena to the point where she was absolutely desperate and begging for it. Alex just nipped and licked at her inner thighs ignoring Lena's soft protests. She did give her a little teaser by dragging her finger again along her slit and soaking it in her juices, "Your so sexy," Alex spoke so close to her clit she felt it tingle in response.

Lena was all ready to push Alex's face into her when Alex abruptly stood up. Lena's eyes were blown with desire and confusion as she looked at Alex, "Alex?"

"Patience darling, it will be worth the wait I promise," Alex said removing her suit jacket and hanging it up, then she took Lena's hand and walked her over to the bed, "Get on the bed, I won't be long."

Lena took off her heels and settled back onto the bed with a couple of pillows behind her, her heart was beating so fast and her pupils were dilated, she was so turned on and desperate she was almost tempted to reach down with her own fingers and finish herself off.

Alex looked at her from where she was unzipping her suitcase, "No touching," she warned her, noticing Lena's hands getting closer to the place between her legs.

Lena groaned, "Alex, you are torturing me."

"Good," Alex smiled as she searched around in her case and found what she was looking for, "I did remember it."

Lena wondered what she was talking about until she saw it in Alex's hands. She gulped, she had never been taken with a strap on before, but right now, she wanted it and she was going to scream if Alex didn't hurry up and give it to her.

Alex placed it down on the bed and then started to strip very slowly, "I thought you might like a show," she gave Lena her sexiest smile.

Lena licked her lips as she watched Alex slowly unbutton her shirt and take it off. Alex threw it across the room and Lena was surprised to see Alex had not been wearing a bra. Her eyes were drawn to Alex abs, so strong, and her breasts, so soft and beautiful. Those muscles in her strong arms from years of training at the DEO.

"Your stunning," Lena breathed out her eyes still searching every inch of the tall redhead.

Alex gave her a little smile and unzipped her pants then. She let them fall and kicked them off, then she bent down and removed her socks giving Lena a wonderful view of her breasts.

Lena bit her lip as she watched Alex remove her boxers, she was bare completely, that was until she pulled on the harness. She watched her as she did up the straps to keep it in place.

When Alex was ready she moved onto the bed and gently pushed Lena down with one hand, she moved on top of her and pushed the brunettes legs apart with the other hand. Lena was gazing into her eyes with every move, her arousal growing more by the second.

Then Lena could feel the tip of the silicone cock at her entrance. She wanted Alex, needed her so badly, inside her.

Alex's hands were holding her up either side of Lena's head, she looked to Lena, "Are you okay with this?"

Lena spoke a little breathlessly, "I'm more than okay darling, please make love to me."

Alex softly placed a kiss to Lena's lips, she heard her moan out, "Alex," when she entered her. Inch by inch she pushed in deeper until Lena was full. The brunette wrapped her arms around Alex pulling her in tighter, it was like she couldn't get Alex close enough.

Alex started to slowly thrust in and out of her warm wet pussy. Lena closed her eyes in ecstasy, her feelings were overwhelming her. Alex kissed her face, lips, neck over and over as she fucked her with a passion.

"I love you," she told Lena, "I've wanted to do this with you for so long." Alex had many fantasies since she had known Lena Luthor and this was definitely up there as one of her favourites. And now she was doing it she felt sheer bliss rushing through her. Lena felt so good beneath her, so feminine, and so sexy.

Lena softly moaned out as Alex started to move a little faster, "Alex, more, faster."

Alex kept a steady pace, in and out, but she was holding back just a bit and Lena was now getting desperate for more.

"Alex please, I need more, fuck me harder please!"

Lena wrapped her legs around the redhead tighter pulling her in.

Alex smirked into her neck then sucked as she pushed into her harder and faster now. Alex was pumping her with all the strength she had and she was so glad of all those trips to the gym. The harness in turn was rubbing against her own clit bringing her close herself.

Lena gasped and writhed under her. She cried out Alex's name like a prayer over and over. Every drag of the toy inside her walls was making her lose her mind. With each deep hard thrust Alex was hitting the spot inside Lena that made her breathless and even more needy. Alex herself felt the thrill of fucking Lena so hard and the sensations on her clit were about to send her over the edge too.

Alex continued to fuck Lena like that until they were both too breathless, "I'm gonna cum babe, cum with me," Alex moaned.

Alex slowed, she didn't want to reach her climax until Lena did. And Lena was so close to her climax but she needed more to send her over the edge. Alex sensed this and so she stopped and slipped out of Lena's wetness. The brunette nearly cried at the loss, "Alex? Why did you stop?"

Alex didn't say a word, she removed the harness, then she moved down the bed until she was in between Lena's parted legs, she placed those beautiful legs over her shoulders.

"Oh fuck," Lena eyes rolled to the back of head when she felt Alex's warm tongue inside her. Alex was so hot against Lena as she licked carefully around Lena's clit and then thrust her tongue deep into her.

Alex was in another world, at least she felt like she was, never before had sex been this good, her passion for Lena and her love for her was driving her on, it was the biggest rush she had ever had. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be here right now, making love to Lena Luthor. It was always a dream. Always that one person she was resigned to never having.

Alex had never tasted anything so beautiful as Lena. She licked her lips between sucks to her clit.

"I love you Lena, so much," Alex breathed against her hardened bud.

Lena felt her whole body heat up, a thrill shot through her, she was rushing hard towards that place, the place where it feels like your whole universe exploded from the inside out, as Alex finally flicked and sucked her simutanously Lena came, and it shattered her, her whole body tensed up, her head went back into the pillow, her legs went tight around Alex head.

Alex placed her tongue to her centre, feeling her shudders, then she pushed two fingers inside and felt Lena's walls fluttering against them. Alex made sure to draw it out, to make Lena feel every little sensation of her climax.

Once the aftershocks of Lena's orgasm stopped Alex removed her soaked fingers and licked them clean before moving up the bed where Lena was lying back breathing hard with her eyes closed.

What Alex did not expect was the sob that left Lena. The brunette lifted her hand up and covered her mouth as she started to cry. But they weren't sad tears, they were blissful happy tears, no one had made love to her with so much passion and tenderness before. It had taken her breath away. It had shocked her. So often she was left needing more. But here was Alex giving her everything, even if that meant she didn't reach her own climax.

Alex placed her hand on her shoulder and looked at her urgently, "Lena? Are you okay?"

Lena slowly opened her eyes, "Alex, I..." she replied, tears in her eyes.

Alex felt dread, did she do something wrong? Had it all been too fast and too soon for Lena?

"I'm so sorry." Alex told her, a crease in her sweaty brow, her hand now stroking Lena's hair as she looked down at her. Her heart was sinking fast.

Lena finally got her composure, and her breath, "Alex love, don't be sorry, you were wonderful, so wonderful."

Alex let out a sigh of relief, "Then why are you crying?" Alex had never made a woman cry before, well not in this kind of scenario at least. She was confused.

Lena pulled her down onto the bed, Alex fell onto the pillows gladly, she was more tired than she thought. Then Lena rested on top of her, "I've never felt anything like that before, it was almost otherworldly."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Lena replied, "God, I love you so much."

Alex had to shove down her own emotions now, because the way Lena just said that almost made her well up too, "Babe, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Lena chuckled, "Enjoyed mmm, I don't think that is a strong enough word for how that made me feel." Then Lena yawned, tiredness taking over her, she was so relaxed from Alex's love making.

Alex wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling Lena closer, "You can thank me later. For now, I think we need sleep."

Lena looked at Alex, "Are you sure? But you didn't..."

"I'm sure, I'm good" Alex yawned in response.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Lena told her as she stroked her arm.

"It's okay babe," Alex stroked her hair, "have you really never felt like that before?"

"Never," Lena replied, "I've been lucky if previous lovers even made me..." Lena broke off, she wasn't sure if Alex wanted to hear about previous lovers right now.

"You mean, they left you hanging? Selfish bastards," Alex said absolutely disgusted.

Lena laughed, "Well, I think I have finally struck lucky."

"You think?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Lena corrected herself.

Lena smiled and lay on Alex's chest, she could hear Alex's heartbeat beneath her, Lena thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. And it wasn't long until her eyes closed, her body relaxed into Alex completely and she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**

**The morning of the wedding.**

Lena woke up with a strong but gentle arm wrapped around her waist. Alex had snuggled up behind her in the night. Lena smiled to herself remembering last night, the way Alex had been so attentive and so passionate as they made love. She was very much looking forward to many more nights like that one. She was about to fall back to sleep when the beep of Alex's phone alarm went off. Alex grumbled and turned over. Lena gave her a playful shove.

"Sleepyhead, your alarm on your phone!"

Alex opened her eyes, "uh? What?" Then she sat up and reached for her phone on the bedside table and turned off the alarm.

"Do we have to go to a wedding today? Can't we just stay in bed?" Alex smiled, she definitely could feel a headache lingering. Not exactly a hangover but not far off.

"Love, go back to sleep for an hour, I'll wake you after my shower," Lena said feeling some sympathy for her lover, especially after last night.

"Your the best," Alex smiled sleepily.

"I know," Lena smiled.

Alex pulled her pillow to her and closed her eyes.

Lena got up quietly and made her way to the bathroom. First she brushed her teeth then she took a shower. All the while she couldn't stop thinking about Alex, she was starting to think she was addicted to her, because she just wanted to be with her all the time. This was very un-luthor like she thought to herself, how will I cope when I get back to National City, when I'm working and she's working, when will we have a chance to be together, when will we make time for each other? But being a genius, Lena knew all obstacles could be worked around somehow. She was determined to make this work between them. And besides, now the DEO required her help more and more, she might see her a little more than she would have otherwise, even if it was in a professional capacity. At least they would see each other.

Lena stepped out of the shower and dried herself, then she looked into the mirror and combed through her wet hair. She was surprised when Alex stepped into the bathroom completely naked.

"Alex, your awake," her eyes raked over Alex's slender but muscular form appreciatively.

Alex winked at her, "See something you like?"

"Very much so," Lena caught her breath, then she teased, "if we weren't going anywhere today I would definitely be taking a closer look."

Alex stepped into the shower and turned it on, "I can't wait until later. I need a follow up to last night."

Lena smiled and walked over to the shower, she took in the form that was Alex Danvers as water ran down her beautiful body.

Alex had her eyes closed completely unaware that Lena was watching her, she started to soap herself up, starting at her shoulders, down and over her breasts and slowly across her abs until she reached the place between her legs. Lena started to stare at her longingly, she licked her lips involuntary. Right now she so desperately wanted to join Alex, because she was sure she could help, she gulped and shook her head, then she turned around and left the bathroom.

Alex heard her leave and once the door clicked shut she started to give herself some relief, she was so worked up still from the night before. It didn't take long at all to reach that high, she bit back the urge to cry out Lena's name while she thought about her. Afterwards she caught her breath and stepped out of the shower. When she walked into the bedroom with a bathrobe on she saw Lena sitting on the edge of the bed also still wearing her bathrobe, she had her phone in her hand and was reading something.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

Lena looked up from her phone and turned her head to look at Alex, "Yes, I was just checking my emails," Lena told her, "Jess my secretary is dealing with most of it but she sent me one this morning, I have to cut the trip short."

"Oh," Alex said a little disappointed, she was looking forward to more time away from everything with Lena, especially since they got together.

"I can hear the disappointment in your voice," Lena softly smiled and placed one hand on Alex's knee.

Alex felt the thrill of her touch, "I er, yeah, you got me."

Lena lent over and gave Alex a peck on the lips, "I am too. But work calls. Not yet though, but have to leave tomorrow."

Their eyes met and something unspoken went between them, a deep longing. Lena moved away and Alex let out a breath she had been holding.

Lena then stood and put her phone on the side then she walked over to the wardrobe and looked at the outfits she had brought with her for the wedding. There was a black pinstripe suit with a feminine cut, designer of course, and probably cost over two thousand dollars. There was also a black silk shirt that she planned to wear with it. She held both up to show Alex to get her opinion.

"What do you think?"

Alex's eyes went wide, it was a stunning suit, she could just imagine how good Lena looked in it and she certainly wouldn't mind seeing her wearing it, "It's gorgeous."

Lena smiled, "But should I wear it for the wedding? A suit or a dress?"

Alex stood and walked over to take a closer look, she took it out of Lena's hands, "I think you should wear whatever you want to," she touched the soft cotton, "this really is an incredible suit."

Lena took it back off her, "I'll show you the dress." Lena walked to the wardrobe and hung up the suit and then pulled out the dress. It was low cut at the back and the front, the length down to the knees and it was green. She held it up in front of her and smiled at Alex and raised her left eyebrow.

Alex was basically drooling and wondering how on earth she was supposed to choose between one and the other, both would look absolutely stunning on Lena, in fact she thought anything she showed her would, "Wow, that really brings out your eyes."

"That's why I like it, I love green."

"Honestly Lena, both are beautiful, just like you."

Lena put the dress back and walked up to Alex, "You charmer."

"I try," Alex smiled and pulled Lena into her, wrapping one arm around the smaller woman's waist, "It's really not that hard when I'm around you."

"See, your doing it again," Lena chuckled as she placed a kiss to Alex's cheek.

Well Alex was done with the teasing, she wanted more, she placed her mouth to Lena's and they both sank into a deep kiss. Lena was so tempted to take off Alex's robe but she held back. She sensed Alex was in the same predicament. They breathlessly drew back from the kiss and looked to each other.

"How are we going to last today?" Lena asked with a slight frown.

"We'll have to find some private spots, I'm sure we will manage, if not they will just have to put up with us kissing and touching each other."

"I didn't take you for an exhibitionist," Lena teased.

Alex laughed, "I think I would be with you, I can't seem to keep my mind on anything else but you."

"The feelings mutual," Lena said moving in to kiss Alex again.

They eventually managed to stop kissing and touching each other long enough to get dressed.

Alex was wearing a greyish blue suit, with a white shirt currently unbuttoned a few at the top. A matching tie was hanging around her neck undone. She stood with her hands in her trouser pockets and watched Lena pull on a pair of black stockings as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Alex smiled.

Lena chuckled as she slowly attached suspenders, her eyes occasionally flitting up to take in the sight of Alex's face watching her. Then she stood, "There, how do I look?"

Alex smirked, "Fucking beautiful."

Lena laughed, "You can have the pleasure of taking them off later."

Alex had to seriously hold herself back from doing that now, "I can't wait, can we get this over with now?" she whined with a crease in her brow. She was horny again and it was only 8am.

Lena looked at her while she slipped into her green dress, "Please tell me you took care of yourself in the shower?"

Alex instantly blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. She was looking anywhere else but at Lena.

Lena noticed her lovers embarrassment, "Seriously Alex? You fucked me silly last night and you're embarrassed?"

"Well…" Alex looked up sheepishly.

"Come over here and help me with my dress," Lena told her turning around.

Alex stepped over to Lena and pulled up the zipper on her dress. Then she placed a gentle kiss to her neck, "I did yes," she whispered.

Lena chuckled and turned around, "You are adorable do you know that?" She placed her hands on Alex's shoulders.

"And you are incredibly sexy," Alex replied moving in for another kiss. The kiss grew more passionate, and Lena was very glad she had not yet done her makeup. Alex's hands were on Lena's ass pulling her closer, Lena's hands were in Alex's hair tugging her down to her. Their mouths were joined, tongues dancing and after a while there was breathless panting. They pulled apart and brushed themselves down.

"If we get through today it will be a miracle," Alex said stepping away from Lena.

"I think your right," Lena replied, "but isn't it fun," she winked, it wasn't a question.

Lena then helped Alex with her tie, Alex put on her suit jacket and sat down beside Lena in front of the big mirror. Lena opened her makeup bag and took out some light eye shadow, black eye liner and bright red lipstick. Alex looked into her bag and took out her black eye liner, she didn't like to wear makeup that much, but she did like a little around her eyes. She added a little natural coloured eye shadow and she was done.

Lena looked at Alex, "Kiss me," she said with a sultry voice.

Alex turned on the stool to look at her, then she placed her lips to Lena's. They both sighed into the kiss and broke apart and Alex smiled at her, "You can put your lipstick on now, I hope its smudge proof."

Lena giggled, "Of course and water proof."

Lena finished off her outfit with a small black jacket and her black high heels.

Alex put on a pair of flat black doc martin shoes over her black socks.

They walked downstairs together and entered the dining room. There was a spread fit for kings and queens. Most people had already finished but Sam was sitting there drinking orange juice and looking a bit pale.

Alex started to fill her plate with bacon and eggs and Lena sat down beside Sam.

"Hey, how you doing?" Lena asked quietly.

"I'm fucking terrified," Sam replied.

Lena had to bite back laughter, then she put her hand on Sam's, "That's only natural, it's the biggest day of your life."

Sam's eyes were wide as she looked at Lena, "What if…"

"What if?" Lena asked gently.

Sam shook her head and closed her eyes, "It's just pre-wedding nerves isn't it?"

"Probably," Lena replied, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Sam nodded, her anxiety was in overdrive. She was also rather hungover.

"Oh Sam," Lena squeezed her friend's hand, "Do you love Jen?"

Sam opened her eyes, "Of course I do!"

"Do you want to wake up every morning to see her lying next to you?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, I can't imagine my life without her in it. I adore her. And Ruby loves her."

Lena smiled, "Then you have your answer."

"Wow," Sam let out a sigh of relief, "well you made that sound so simple."

"That's because it is," Lena let go of Sam's hand, "feel better now?"

"Much thanks, Genius."

Lena laughed, "Now can I get some breakfast before Alex eats it all?"

"Go ahead," Sam said sitting back in her chair and drinking her juice much happier now, "by the way," she stopped Lena.

Lena looked at her curious what her friend wanted to say to her.

"Alex looks so hot in that suit, my god have you struck gold."

Lena smiled, "I know I have, believe me."

Sam's eyes lit up, " Last night, did you?"

Lena just nodded and grinned.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

Alex looked across the table having heard that part, "You okay Sam?"

Sam just nodded, "I'm good thanks to your girlfriend here."

Alex smiled, "Yeah, she's good at making you feel better."

"I'm hearing you both made each other feel good last night," Sam giggled.

Alex blushed and Lena looked at Sam, "Sam!"

"Sorry, you two are too easy to tease."

Lena sat down next to Alex after filling her plate with scrambled eggs.

Alex's plate was already half empty.

"So I have the hairdresser arriving shortly, you are both welcome to use her if you so wish," Sam told them.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Sam," Lena replied.

Alex wasn't so sure, she didn't like strangers messing with her hair. She had a regular who she always went to.

"What about you love?" Lena smiled as she stroked the back of Alex's hair.

Alex felt the goosebumps erupt on her skin, "I'm good thanks."

"Oh come on Alex, live a little," Sam smiled, "She's very good, she won't cut anything if you don't want that, she can just style it for you, it saves you the job."

"Fine," Alex replied with a sigh, Lena's hand was distracting her, then she took a sip of her coffee and Lena took her hand away.

Well, the hairdresser arrived on time. Alex went first, because Alex's was the easiest. She wanted it flicked back and not hanging loose like she did when she was out of the workplace.

The hairdresser did it perfectly, making sure Alex was happy with it before she went on to do Lena and Sam's hair.

Alex looked at herself in the mirror in the downstairs bathroom, her hair was tucked back so there was no fear of it falling loose later if Lena ran her hands through it. It didn't look any different to how she wore it at work really but she did get it shaved at the sides and the back where it was starting to grow back. So when she touched her hair there she could feel the stubble of the hair and it made her smile, because she knew Lena was going to go crazy when she felt it later. She adjusted her tie and made sure it was straight. Then she made her way into the living room to wait for the women.

When Lena finally walked in Alex had to catch her breath. Lena walked up and smiled at Alex. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and hanging loose over her shoulders. Alex had expected Lena to have it tight and up in a ponytail.

"Lena, you look," Alex didn't have the words, "absolutely stunning." Alex's heart was definitely beating faster as she took in the sight before her.

Lena stood in front of Alex, "So do you, and," she took a closer look at Alex's shaved back and sides, "its hot," she almost growled the last bit in Alex's ear.

Alex bit her lip, her hormones in overdrive, "do you want to feel?"

Lena raised her left eyebrow at Alex and without another word she gently ran her fingers across Alex's shaved hair, starting at the back and coming around to the side, "I want you so much right now, if this was anywhere else you would pressed up against a door, or a wall, or bent over something," she whispered in her ear. Alex almost moaned out loud but stopped herself when Sam and the hairdresser walked in. They both stepped apart and tried to act innocent. They were not fooling anyone, especially not Sam.

"You two okay there?" Sam grinned.

Alex looked at Sam with her hair done up, it was loose but pinned at the sides, she looked absolutely beautiful Alex thought.

"Wow Sam, Jen is going to fall for you all over again."

**The Wedding**

Finally they were all at the church. Family and friends filled the aisles. Alex and Lena sat together near the front, holding hands. When Sam and Jen exchanged vows Lena let go of Alex's hand and took out a hanky from her handbag because she had to wipe a few tears from her eyes. Alex just smiled and imagined that was her up there exchanging vows with Lena. She knew it was way too soon for that, but if all went well, one day she wanted to ask her to marry her, because she was totally and completely in love with Lena Luthor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:**

**The reception is in full swing and Alex and Lena need some relief.**

**Explicit Content:** When they leave the reception room it happens. (So if your not into that, you can skip to pretty much to the last two paragraphs when they are going back at the lodge), which is pretty important).

The two brides were dancing to their song at the reception. Speeches had been made, laughs were had as friends told various stories about the couple, much to their embarrassment. Now everyone was in full on party mood. Most people were eating, drinking, getting very merry. Alex and Lena were sitting at a table getting very sexually frustrated.

The flirting began when they woke up this much is true. But it continued relentlessly all day.

Their first dance was an interesting one, you would have thought that they were the ones that had just got married, the way they gazed into each others eyes, the way they discreetly touched each other as they danced, and a little kiss here and a little nip there. They were hopelessly besotted with each other.

There was a slight break in the tension between them when people left the building for a moment to see Jen and Sam off on their honeymoon. They all stood on the pavement outside the building, the snow was falling, Jen and Sam got into the waiting car that was taking them to the airport. Luckily for them their flight hadn't been cancelled. Alex and Lena waved them off along with all the other guests.

Once back inside the reception, Alex and Lena had considered leaving, but there was free food and alcohol so they decided to stay and enjoy it, like Jen and Sam had told them too.

So Alex and Lena found a table away from everyone else, ate some food and had some drinks. It was the longest their attention had not been on each other. But now they were fed, and a little tipsy.

Lena smiled sexily at Alex beside her, she casually moved her hand on Alex's thigh beneath the table where no one could see. Her fingers traced a path upwards to the crotch of Alex's trousers, until Alex placed her own hand on top of Lena's to stop her. Lena frowned, Alex whispered sternly, "Not here."

Lena looked at Alex with a devilish grin, she had enjoyed a few glasses of champagne and she was being very carefree, "I want you," She whispered to her ear before giving her lobe a suck, "Now."

Alex gulped and picked up her glass of champagne, she took a long drink from it and placed it back down then she looked to Lena who was still giving her the same steamy look.

"Lena, behave."

"Where is the fun in that?" Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

Lena had been teasing Alex all through reception, a sultry look, a touch to her butt, a tug on her hair, a kiss on the cheek, a kiss to her neck and now she was really pushing her luck.

Alex sighed, then she stood up and grabbed her girlfriends hand.

"Hey!" Lena whined, "Where are you taking me?"

Alex didn't answer, she just guided her out of the large reception room and into a corridor. Lena stood with Alex holding her hand tight looking rather bemused. Alex looked around looking for a door to a room, any room that didn't have people in it. Then she spotted one and pulled Lena along with her, she opened the door, it was a small storage closet, Alex didn't care, it would have to do, she pulled Lena into it and closed the door.

Lena stood there in the dark closet trying to get her bearings then Alex pushed her back against a shelf and kissed her hard. Lena let out a whimper in surprise, but Alex was relentless, her mouth taking Lena's until she had to stop to breathe.

"Alex," Lena said into the darkness between deep kisses, her desire was spiked by Alex's forcefulness. Her whole body was now reacting to it. Her legs going weak, her heart pounding. She was throbbing with excitement elsewhere too. She kicked off her heels so she would be more comfortable. Then Alex took hold of her and pushed her back again.

Alex's hands pulled Lena's dress up while she kissed her neck, she licked and tasted Lena, finally after hours of constant teasing she was getting her own back. Alex sucked almost causing a hickey to erupt on Lena's pale skin but not quite.

Then her lips moved back up to Lena's soft lips, "You've been driving me crazy all day," she whispered before slipping her tongue between Lena's now parted red lips. Both of her hands were now at the top of Lena's stockings pushing upwards, she slipped one hand between the brunettes legs, cupping her panties. Alex moaned softly when she felt Lena's heat. She dragged a finger along where Lena's slit was, moving over the fabric of the black lace, she felt the wetness there and groaned appreciatively.

"I knew you were horny babe," Alex said pressing against her with her index finger, "but don't worry, I'm about to deal with it."

Lena had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out, she just moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders to hold herself up, "Alex, yes…"

Alex's left hand was around Lena's waist, holding her in place.

Lena closed her eyes tight as she felt Alex's fingers push her underwear to the side, "Oh fuck," she moaned softly when she felt a finger slip inside her.

"Your so ready," Alex whispered to her lips, "How long have you been like this?"

Lena knew the answer was all day, "Alex please, just fuck me." Lena's clit was throbbing and her heart was racing. She had never been so turned on in her life. Well maybe the previous night but this was another level up from that. Not only was Alex being commanding, she was also incredibly sexy.

Alex smiled as she started to do what Lena had just requested, "You feel so good babe, so, so good," Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the soft warmth around her finger, she pushed in and out a few times.

"Mmm," was the only sound coming from her lovers mouth as Alex took her, standing there in the darkness of the closet. She inserted two fingers then and started to fuck Lena harder and faster. Lena was almost crying because it was so hard to not call out Alex's name, "Deeper, please," she begged willing Alex to curl her fingers to that spot that made her heart flutter.

Alex kept up the punishing pace with her fingers, curling them deeper within Lena's softness, touching her front wall with every thrust. Then her thumb joined them with every thrust rubbing against Lena's hard bud.

Alex kissed Lena's neck and moved up to her lips, and then her mouth was hot against Lena's mouth, mostly at this point to stop Lena from crying out. The last thing Alex wanted was someone finding them in the closet fucking like a pair of horny teenagers. Lena grabbed Alex by her hair, feeling the rough short cut at the back against her fingers and delighting in it. She was tempted to pull at the longer strands stuck in place but fought against the urge because she didn't want to mess up Alex's beautiful hair.

It wasn't long until Lena was feeling that warm fuzzy feeling, she was so close. All it took was a few rubs on her clit by Alex with her thumb and she was caught up in that familiar wave, her clit pulsed and her face flushed, "Alex, oh god, I'm cumming."

Alex buried her head in Lena's neck, the softness of the brunettes long brown hair surrounding Alex as she helped Lena through it, riding her with her fingers.

When Lena went limp in her arms she pulled out gently and licked her fingers clean, before wrapping her arms around her lover and pulling her tight into her. Lena's head rested at the crook of Alex's shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Lena was sure Alex would be the death of her, because every time had been completely mind blowing so far and she wasn't sure how much great sex she could take.

When Lena finally came back to full consciousness she lifted her head from Alex's shoulder and looked at her in the darkness, she could just see the outline of her lovers face, those high chiselled cheekbones that she adored, the cute little dimple on her chin, she reached up with a hand and stroked Alex's face, "I love you so much Alex."

Alex smiled into her touch, "Please keep saying that, it sounds so good."

Lena smiled, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Alex let out a quiet laugh, "I love you too hun."

As Lena slowly came down from her high she took one hand from around Alex's shoulder and traced it downwards, across her tie, she tugged it and smiled. Alex watched her and felt a familiar rush of desire as she felt Lena tug her tie. Then Lena's hand kept going down her shirt until she reached the place where it was tucked into her trousers. She pulled at the shirt, pulling it out until she had enough room to let her hand wander inside.

Alex bit back a moan when Lena's fingers traced around her hard abs.

"Your so sexy," Lena whispered, "I love your abs."

Alex looked to Lena's eyes that were gazing back at her in the darkness, they had both adjusted to the darkness and could see more now. There was also a small high window and because it was a moonlit night it was getting lighter in there as it got later, moonlit shadows cast across the small room.

Alex let go of Lena and reached down to unzip her pants, Lena got the message and took her hand downwards. She was about to let her fingers slip inside Alex's pants when the redhead stopped her and urged her head downwards. Lena licked her lips in response and smiled then she quietly crouched down and tugged Alex's pants down to her knees.

Alex placed her hands in Lena hair and pulled her closer, her clit was pulsing and she needed relief.

The brunette pulled down Alex boxers. Alex had to cover her mouth with one hand when Lena's mouth finally found her, it felt so incredible, a few soft moans escaped as she tried desperately to be quiet. This was another fantasy Alex could tick off her long list, being fucked by Lena against a wall in Lena's office, but this was close enough she thought.

Lena tasted her, licking her softly at first until Alex's hand was tugging hard at her hair, she knew Alex must be nearly there, so she flicked and sucked her harder until Alex was floating in that place between heaven and earth.

"Lena, I'm cumming babe, fuck, yes a little more, right there..." Alex moaned out instructions quietly.

A lot more was what Lena gave her sucking her hard, sending Alex over the edge. Alex finally came, and it blew her mind as she shuddered against Lena's mouth.

Alex was breathing hard with her head back against the shelving. Lena stood and rested against her lovers chest, feeling her heartbeat racing, her own heart swelled at the feeling, she was so in love with Alex, she wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed this before. All that time they spent together as friends, not daring to become lovers, she couldn't even imagine being like that now. She wrapped her arms around her tight and held her close. Alex in turn wrapped her arms around Lena as she started to come back from her high.

They were disturbed by the sound of laughter in the corridor, both eyes went wide in the semi darkness and Alex grabbed quickly at her boxers and trousers and pulled them up.

The laughter started to fade as people walked past the closet. They both let out a sigh of relief and then laughed.

"I can't believe we just did that," Lena said through her laughter. Lena looked for her heels and put them back on.

"Me neither, but I would never have lasted until we got back to the lodge," Alex replied. Then she took Lena's hand and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "We better get out of here before someone needs a broom or something."

Lena chuckled at that, of course this was where all the cleaning equipment was stored. And it was getting late and it sounded like people were starting to leave.

As they stepped out of the small room two guests were walking past them, they looked at Alex and Lena and giggled, then one of them called over their shoulder, "Well someone had a good time tonight."

Alex looked at Lena, who was looking very dishevelled, "Babe, you need to tidy your hair, did you bring your comb?"

Lena frowned at Alex, "You can talk, your covered in red lipstick."

Alex started to rub frantically at her lips and her face, even though she hadn't a clue where the lipstick actually was on her face.

Lena started to giggle and Alex stopped what she was doing, "What's so funny?"

"You are," Lena giggled some more, "I was kidding darling, smudge proof remember?" She winked at Alex and Alex groaned in response, "I'll get you back for that one"

Then Lena looked at Alex properly, she reached up and adjusted her tie for her and smoothed down her shirt.

Alex moaned at the contact, her nipples still sensitive and body still tingling.

"You can't be serious?" Lena looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Alex replied, "You shouldn't be so damn sexy."

Lena smiled, "I'm glad I make you feel that way, but can we wait until we get back to the lodge, I really don't think I can walk in these heels much longer." Lena was feeling the pain of walking around in them all day and night.

"Of course babe, do you want me to carry you back to the cab, because I would," Alex told her. She was only half joking. She thought she would climb Mount Everest for Lena if she asked her too.

Lena punched her arm softly, "Funny, but you try wearing these things for nearly 14 hours."

Lena then took her handbag and took out her brush, she quickly tidied her hair up before they made their way to catch a cab back to the lodge.

When they reached the lodge it was just as before, warm inside from the fire but very quiet. They could hear a few people upstairs but it was lacking Jen and Sam.

Lena sat down on the sofa after she took off her heels and Alex took off her jacket. loosened her tie, opened a couple of buttons on her shirt and then joined her.

Alex placed her left arm around Lena's shoulder and Lena lent into her warmth.

They were both relaxed and glowing from their earlier love making.

"Alex." Lena spoke breaking comfortable silence.

"Yes babe."

"When we get back, things are going to change," Lena said thinking about their relationship.

Alex looked to Lena, "Change for the better I hope."

"Of course," Lena sat up and faced Alex then, "It's just there is so much to consider."

"Like what?" Alex said confused. They had already told Kara and that was her biggest hurdle.

"The media, the press, Andrea Rojas," Lena pointed out, "They will find out and I don't know how much I can protect you from that."

Alex hadn't even thought about that before. But of course it wasn't going to be like dating just anyone, she was dating Lena Luthor and everyone wanted to know everything about her. Alex went quiet in thought.

"Alex?"

Alex snapped out of her deep thoughts, "Sorry I was just thinking, I mean I have never dated a celebrity before."

"I am not a celebrity!" Lena replied, her eyes wide.

"Okay, I have never dated a well known person before," Alex smiled at her softly and reached for her hand, "Look, I don't care, I love you and I want to be with you, nothing is going to stop me from being with you."

Lena didn't look too convinced, "It's not just that Alex, I have a target on my back, this could affect you too. I have to have bodyguards most places I go. Admittedly not so much these days, but there will always be that threat."

Alex placed a kiss to Lena's forehead then looked to her green eyes, "I work for the DEO or have you forgotten? I face danger every day of my life."

Lena let out a sigh, "True, I just…."

"Lena, everything is going to work out just fine, were stronger together don't forget that. We will take each day as it comes."

Lena rested back into Alex's loving arms, she wasn't one to usually overthink and worry, but with Alex it was all so brand new to her, "I guess I am not used to having someone around, and you remember what happened to James because of me."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault, your brother was a psychopath," Alex told her and gently moved so that she could stand up.

Lena looked up at her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help you relax, how does hot chocolate with marshmallows sound?" Alex smiled.

"Absolutely delicious" Lena grinned.

Alex wandered off into the kitchen leaving Lena alone with her thoughts. All she knew was when they got back it was a brand new start for her, and she could see her future in Alex's eyes. She could see them living together, married with children and for the first time in her life she wasn't afraid of that, she was excited and happy for it to happen. All those thoughts she was having and they hadn't even been on a first date yet, she smiled to herself.

Alex returned with two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate, packed to the top with delicious melting marshmallows and chocolate sprinkled on top. Alex handed Lena her mug and she took it gratefully.

"Wow, you really know how to spoil a girl," Lena said smiling.

"Only the best for you, my love." Alex smiled back.

They both relaxed back enjoying their hot chocolate and the warmth of the fire.

Tomorrow they would make the long journey home, as long as the weather allowed, and Alex had already decided not to take any shortcuts, she was going to stick to the main roads this time. And with any luck they would arrive home in good time for Lena's important meeting two days later.

"So, are you ready for the long drive tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I had Jess book two flights back to National City now the weather is clearer, I hope you don't mind?" Lena replied.

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Okay," then she frowned, "but what about my car?"

"All arranged love, I have someone coming to pick it up and take it back for you." Lena said proudly.

"Really?" Alex knew Lena was rich and could pretty much organise anything she wanted to, but it was going to take a bit of time to get used to it.

"Thank you."

Lena smiled softly at Alex as she finished off her drink and placed the mug on the coffee table, "You can thank me in bed."

Alex smirked back at her, "Now that I can do!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:**

**Its time to leave Aspen, but Lena as a surprise in store for Alex.**

**Some mature themes. (small love scene)**

The next morning Lena and Alex waited for their cab to the airport, they grabbed some pastries and coffee to go. While they waited outside the lodge with their luggage Alex looked up to see a familiar sight, Supergirl landing right beside her SUV with a big smile.

"Kara what are you doing here?" Alex rushed over to her sister to give her a hug.

Supergirl looked over Alex's shoulder and she could see Lena giving her a knowing smile. She stepped out of the hug and told Alex, "I'm taking your precious baby home."

Alex turned around and looked at Lena, "But were taking a flight, a proper one." She looked confused and then looked at her sister again.

"I don't mean Lena you dummy, I mean your car." Supergirl laughed.

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Oh!"

Lena chuckled behind them and walked up to Alex, "I wanted to surprise you."

Alex turned to Lena, "Well I'm surprised."

Lena stepped up to Supergirl then and gave her a hug. There was a time not so long ago when Lena felt uncomfortable hugging, but then she met Kara and now Alex, so she learned quickly that she would just have to get used to them. And now she kinda liked them, with the right person though, aka Alex or Kara.

"Thank you Kara."

"You are very welcome," she whispered, "does Alex know yet?"

Lena shook her head and put a finger to her lips.

"Okay, well, have fun, and I'll see you both when you get back," she paused and then added a smile, "and I want all the details," she paused for thought as Lena raised an eyebrow at her "…. Okay maybe not all the details."

Lena gave a quiet laugh. Then the cab arrived ready to whisk them off to where Lena had planned that Alex had no idea about. Alex was quickly putting their luggage in the boot whilst Lena and Kara talked. Kara handed Lena her and Alex's passports while Alex wasn't looking.

"Thank you for doing this Kara, I owe you one." Lena said.

"Just make my sister happy, that is all I want in return," Kara smiled.

"That I can do," Lena smiled back.

"Time to go then, don't want to be late for that flight," Alex shouted to them. They both looked and smiled, "be right there!" Lena shouted back.

Once they were on their way and Supergirl was flying home with Alex's SUV, they relaxed in the back of the cab together. Alex smiled and reached for Lena's hand. Lena entwined her fingers with Alex's and turned to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who would have thought we would be returning to National City as a couple," Alex said.

"Not me that's for sure," Lena replied.

Alex looked at her with a slight frown, "Really?"

Lena nodded seriously, "I was quite happy living the single life, my work takes up so much time. I just never thought I would find anyone. I wasn't looking."

"Oh," Alex said quietly looking ahead. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Lena noticed straight away, she looked at Alex, "Hey, I didn't mean that how it came out, I mean I thought I was happy being single, but I guess I didn't really know what happiness was. Alex, you make me feel something else, something I have never felt before. Now I know what true happiness feels like. I love you."

Alex looked at Lena and she could see her green eyes were smiling back at her, Alex relaxed and smiled, "Ditto."

They both moved closer and kissed.

Alex had been so preoccupied with the kissing she hadn't noticed where they were.

The cab stopped.

Alex looked out of the window, she could see a simple small airfield with a small plane on it.

"This isn't the airport, I think the driver took a wrong turn."

Alex was just about to tell the driver when Lena put her hand on Alex's arm to stop her.

"We are in the right place."

Alex looked to Lena, "What?"

"Come on, I'll explain," Lena got out of her side and Alex followed suit at the other side. They met up at the front of the cab, while the cab driver handed their luggage to a man dressed in a black suit, who proceeded to put it onto a trolley.

"What's going on?" Alex had an impressive crease in her brow as she asked.

Lena smiled, "It's a surprise, call it an early Christmas gift."

Alex looked at the plane suddenly aware, "It that yours?"

"Yes," Lena replied, "Come on." Lena led the way and Alex followed in awe. She didn't think she would ever get used to this way of life, but she wasn't going to complain about it.

They entered the private jet and Alex was awestruck, it was so modern inside with smooth leather seats and at the back was a bar stocked with all of Lena's favourites plus a lot of snacks.

"So where is the pilot?" Alex said as she walked around taking it all in.

"This plane flies itself." Lena told her matter of factly.

Alex looked alarmed, "What? What if something goes wrong?"

"It wont," Lena said confidently, "Alex relax."

Alex let out a breath and took off her leather jacket.

"Come over here and sit with me," Lena told her, "we'll be taking off shortly, you need to strap yourself in."

Alex sat next to Lena and did up her seat belt. Lena did hers and then took Alex's right hand in her own. "Now, settle back, we can take them back off as soon as we are in the air."

Alex sat back, but she was feeling tense, she hadn't stepped on a plane since the day Supergirl saved her life and many others.

"You okay love?" Lena asked. She noticed Alex was looking nervous and a little pale.

"Yeah," Alex said and gave her a weak smile, "It's just, I should have said."

"Said what?"

"I've not been on a plane since I nearly died on one," Alex replied, "but it's fine, I'm fine." Alex was trying to not let Lena see how scared she was, "I mean I've been on a huge giant cadmus ship for heaven's sake, I'll be fine," she tried to convince herself. She knew very well that was very different and her adrenaline got her through that.

Lena squeezed her lovers hand just a little bit more to try and ground her, "I promise you it's safe love."

Alex tried to relax as the engine started up. Before she knew it they were in the air and smoothly making their way home. Lena started to unbuckle her belt, "It's safe to take it off now," she told Alex.

Alex unbuckled her belt and got out of her seat, "I need a drink."

Lena watched as Alex headed for the bar at the back, Alex returned with a glass of scotch and sat down on one of the sofas.

Alex drank the smoothest scotch she had ever tasted and placed her glass down. Lena made herself a drink and joined Alex on the sofa.

"Better?" Lena smiled.

"Kinda," Alex smiled sheepishly. She hated to show weakness in any area of her life, she had been trained not too.

"I know what will take your mind off it," Lena smirked moving closer and placing her warm hand on Alex's leg.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Lena, "Here?"

"Don't you want to join the mile high club?" Lena said stroking her leg, "it's just you and me here."

Alex looked down at her leg, it felt like it was on fire, Lena had this effect on her, "I guess, it could be fun." Alex finally replied with a smirk.

Lena placed her hand to Alex's neck pulling her closer into a kiss. Alex wrapped her arms around Lena's waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance, the kiss was fiery and hot and making Alex forget how high up in the sky she was. Then Alex felt Lena's hands under her henley smoothing up her sides until they were on her back pulling her closer.

Alex melted into the kiss, she loved the feeling of Lena's soft hands on her, especially on her back, it made her tingle all over. She moved her own hands to cup Lena's face as she kissed her passionately. They soon after parted breathless from the kiss, their foreheads touched and their eyes met. Alex's right hand was now on Lena's breast, while the other one was in her hair.

"Is it working?" Lena whispered trying to ignore the rush of feelings she was getting from Alex's hands in their current position.

"Yes," Alex smiled and kissed Lena's lips again gently this time.

Then Alex took Lena by surprise when she grabbed a pillow for Lena to put her head on, then pushing her back on the sofa, she lent on top of her. Lena loved when Alex took the lead, because in business and in her life, she was always the one in charge, it was nice to let someone else take control for a change. And when Alex did it, it turned her on greatly.

Lena was already starting to breathe heavily as Alex kissed down her neck and throat.

Her hands were on Alex's back under her grey henley top, occasionally scratching and making Alex moan out in response.

Alex sat up for a moment and helped Lena off with her red blouse, Lena took off her matching red bra and threw it to the floor. Alex took no time before her mouth was on Lena's soft breasts, kissing and nibbling at them. Lena placed a hand in Alex's hair tugging at the short strands as she pulled her closer and more urgently. She wanted to feel Alex's tongue on her, she wanted her teeth to bite and her mouth to suck her breasts until she couldn't take it anymore.

"That feels good love," Lena moaned softly as Alex did just that.

Alex smiled and took a nipple into her mouth, she sucked and licked it until it was hard before moving to the other breast and doing the same. All the time Lena had her eyes closed as she pushed her down to where she needed her. Lena's hands had a vice like grip on Alex's hair before long as the sensations became more intense.

Then Alex made her way down Lena's beautiful body and casually undid her jeans, then she pulled them down and took them off her before settling between the brunettes legs, she reached to Lena's silk red panties and pushed them to the side so she could explore Lena with her index finger.

Alex took in her beautiful scent and longed to taste her but she held back.

Lena was now floating in another place, her heart beating fast, her whole body aroused and longing for Alex to fuck her. But Alex was taking her time and being so gentle. One finger, then two, gentle thrusts in and out. It was driving her wild and mad at the same time.

Lena placed her hands to Alex's head and tried to pull her closer, "Honey don't tease me, I need you now, more..." she told Alex breathlessly.

Alex then decided not to torture her any longer as her warm mouth reached the place that Lena needed it along with her fingers. Lena was flying over the edge within minutes, breathing hard and crying out Alex's name as Alex's tongue worked her through it.

Afterwards Alex got up and made them both another drink while Lena put her clothes back on, she handed the scotch to Lena and sat down.

"I will never get over how good you are at that," Lena smiled as she sipped her scotch. Her long hair now dishevelled and her face all flushed, "I think I'm becoming addicted to you."

Alex just softly smiled, "There are worse things to be addicted too."

"This is very true," Lena said moving closer to Alex, "I want to make you feel good too, but we are almost there."

"There's always next time," Alex smiled.

"Oh," Lena softly smiled back, "so there will be a next time?"

"I hope so," Alex said. She had forgotten all about her fear of flying.

They sipped their drinks as they talked.

"Lena."

"Yes love."

"When we get back, I hope we can manage to get time together." It had been playing on Alex's mind. After all Lena Luthor was known for being a workaholic, who slept very little and socialised even less.

Lena looked deep in thought for a moment as Alex waited for her to speak. Then she spoke, "Maybe we should make some kind of schedule?"

"Won't work," Alex shook her head, "When the DEO calls I have to go in."

Lena sighed. Alex could be right.

"But we could give it a try," Alex said quickly, not wanting to totally dismiss Lena's idea.

"Good," Lena smiled relieved, "So which days are best for you?"

"Well, that depends," Alex then realised she was just as bad as Lena, "Damn, I really do work a lot."

Lena let out a small laugh, "You've only just realised this?"

"Yes!" Alex said raising her eyebrows, "All I do is work, especially since I broke up with my ex."

"Well then Director Danvers, what did you do back then?" Lena asked.

Alex looked thoughtful, "Well, I had set days I would take off and my second in command would take control while I wasn't there, and if anything major came up I would be called in."

"So," Lena smiled, "there is your answer, just do that again."

"You always make things sound so simple," Alex laughed, "how do you do that?"

Lena shrugged, "Alex, we will work it out, just take each day as it comes, I remember someone very amazing giving me that advice recently."

Alex smiled remembering it was her who said it.

Lena emptied her glass, placed a kiss to Alex's lips and then stood up, "We should get into our seats, we will be landing soon."

Alex expected to land in National City or close to it, when she stepped out she knew she definitely wasn't in or near National City. For one it was very warm and very sunny. She took her shades out of her pocket that she always kept tucked inside her leather jacket and she put them on. Then she followed Lena down the steps until they were on the tarmac.

"Well this isn't National City," Alex commented giving Lena a half smile and a questioning look.

"You noticed," Lena laughed putting on her own shades.

All Alex could see surrounding her were trees, lots of palm trees. If she were to take a guess she would say she must be overseas or possibly Florida.

"So where are we exactly? And why?" Alex smiled.

Lena stepped up to Alex and placed her hands on her chest, "My private island."

Alex's eyes went wide, "Your what?"

Lena laughed, "My private Island, were in the pacific, not far from Hawaii."

"Oh well that's alright then," Alex's eyes were still wide under her sunglasses.

"Alex love, this was inherited from my father, it's one of the few things he left me," Lena explained, "So when I want to get away from everyone and have some privacy I come here," Lena paused, "And well the meeting is not for a few days so I thought we could spend one day and night together, away from everyone else."

Alex was gazing around at her surroundings, "So is there a bar?"

Lena laughed, "Of course, and a rather nice house on the beach."

Then Lena started walking over to where a car was waiting, it was a jeep this time with an open top.

She pressed a few buttons on a remote from her pocket and a trolley came out of the plane with their luggage on it. She directed it towards the car.

Alex just watched in awe as Lena Luthor commanded everything. She really was a genius.

"Lena was this plane your design?" Alex asked curious. The tech was so high, nothing like she had seen before, at least not on earth.

Lena nodded, "Yes, I'm surprised Kara didn't tell you."

"So am I," Alex frowned, "I guess she doesn't tell me everything."

They loaded the luggage into the boot of the jeep and got in. Lena took the driving seat this time because she knew where she was heading.

When they arrived, Alex was again awestruck, the beach went on for miles. White soft sand as far as they eye could see and the ocean was a mix of green and blue, "it's beautiful here," Alex said quietly.

Lena smiled as she parked the jeep beside the house on the beach. She got out and took her case and shoulder bag from the jeep.

"You coming?"

Alex looked at Lena, "Yeah, sorry, I got distracted by this… wow it's amazing."

Lena smiled at Alex, "Well sooner we get unpacked, the sooner we can go and enjoy it."

Alex got out of the jeep and took her luggage out, then followed Lena into the beach house.

Inside it was a beautiful modern house, open plan with big floor to wall windows at the front. Perfect for watching the sunset. Alex followed Lena to the bedroom, it was facing the sea, the bed positioned so you could lie back and watch the sunset. Everything had been so well thought out and being a private island it didn't matter how large the windows were, because no one else could see you. Alex opened her case and was glad of the one pair of shorts she packed in case she got to a gym while she was away. She put on the black shorts and a grey v neck t-shirt while Lena took a shower.

Then she sat back on the bed and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Nope absolutely not dreaming," Alex muttered to herself as Lena came out of the bathroom dripping wet and sexy in a tiny bath towel. Alex was beginning to wonder what she did to deserve this. Her eyes were now on Lena and nothing else.

"See something you like?" Lena asked with a sultry voice.

"You know I absolutely do," Alex replied standing and walking up to her, "Although that towel is kinda in the way."

"Well, why don't you take it off me?" Lena teased.

"Because I really want to walk along that beach with you," Alex laughed and if I help you off with that towel that won't be the only thing I will be helping you get off."

Lena chuckled and removed the towel, dropping it to the floor, "Fine, I'll wait."

Alex's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

It didn't matter how many times she saw Lena naked, she would never get used to how gorgeous she was and she would never get over how much Lena turned her on.

Alex decided to make her way to the bar, to make them up some cocktails to take with them on their stroll while Lena got dressed because if she didnt do something she would have taken Lena there and then.

"I'll make us some fancy drinks and when I come back you will hopefully be wearing something," Alex said as she reluctantly left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:**

**Alex and Lena spend some quality time on the beach. (If you get my meaning) ;)**

It was midday and so before venturing out onto the beach Lena put together a healthy salad for them both in the well prepared and stocked kitchen. Alex walked in with two Tequila Sunrises in her hands. Her face dropped when she saw the salad.

Lena looked at her girlfriend, "Take a seat at the table, I've prepared some lunch for us both."

Alex frowned, placed the drinks on the table and sat down. Lena came over and put the plate in front of her. Alex looked down at it like it wasn't edible.

Lena sat down, picked up her fork and started to eat. Alex stared at the green stuff with displeasure and picked up her drink instead. She took a sip and placed the glass back down when she noticed Lena was giving her "the look". She picked up her fork reluctantly and prodded at the salad.

"Is something wrong with your salad?" Lena asked confused.

"Actually… yeah, it's a salad," Alex replied with a look of distaste. Followed by a look of apology.

Lena looked at Alex curiously, "How do you stay so thin? And so," Lena looked Alex over appreciatively, "toned."

Alex smirked, "Lots of sex and the gym."

Lena nearly dropped her fork.

"Just kidding," Alex said quickly, "about the sex part, although I have a feeling that is about to change," then she winked at Lena.

Lena smirked back at her and then tucked into her food once more.

"By the way, there is plenty more food in the fridge and cupboards are stocked too, so just help yourself to anything your heart desires." Lena said between mouthfuls.

_I desire you Lena, I wonder if I can survive on Lena alone?_ Alex thought to herself.

Alex eventually decided to go take a look and she wasn't disappointed, there was everything, from potato chips, chocolate and cakes to burgers and fries. But Alex didn't have the patience to cook right now so she made a sandwich. Then she took out some bottles of water from the fridge, they would need those for their walk. She returned just as Lena was getting up with her empty plate. They paused as they went to pass each other and Lena lent across and kissed Alex quickly on the lips.

Alex smiled as she watched Lena continue on into the kitchen area. She couldn't believe she was here in this incredibly exotic location with this incredibly beautiful and intelligent woman. Alex went and sat down to eat her food while she continued to think about how lucky she was.

Once they were both ready they both headed out onto the deck. On the deck were two lounge chairs for sunbathing. With small tables beside them for drinks or whatever else you may need. Then Alex noticed a small shed with painted graffiti on it. They took the steps down onto the soft white sand, both barefoot. Lena reached for Alex's hand.

As they started to walk Alex asked about the shed.

"So what's in the shed?"

Lena raised her sunglasses and looked over at it, "Oh that, its where I keep the surfboards and all the scuba gear."

Alex let go of her hand and her eyes lit up, "Did you say surfboards?"

Lena gave her a small smile, she hadn't seen her so excited before, "Yes, why?"

"Can I take one?" Alex asked, "Please?"

Lena laughed at her face, she looked so darn cute when she begged, "Of course, what is mine is yours my love."

Alex dropped her shoulder bag with the water in them and started to run across the sand towards the shed.

Lena called out after her, "Alex, what about our walk?"

"Plenty of time for that," Alex shouted back as she reached the shed.

Lena waited for Alex to rejoin her, she was glad she put on a light summer dress because it was very warm. And right now she wanted to strip off completely and jump in the sea. But she waited patiently for Alex.

Alex returned with a surfboard and a big grin on her face.

"I didn't know you surfed," Lena said as they walked towards the seashore.

"When you grow up in Midvale there isn't much else to do," Alex replied, "And the beach not being far, well I got into surfing at a young age, I won trophies for it.

"Really?" Lena smiled surprised, "We have so much to learn about each other," Lena added thoughtfully.

"We do, and I can't wait to find out more about you Miss Lena Luthor," Alex smiled a wicked sexy smile that made Lena stop in her tracks.

Alex looked back at her, "Why did you stop? Is there something wrong?"

Lena walked up to Alex and kissed her on the cheek, "Everything is absolutely perfect."

Alex smiled with relief, "Well okay then. Anyway, this looks like a good spot."

Lena nodded. She didn't really care, she just wanted to be with Alex in the warmth of the sun.

Alex dropped the bag on the sand and unpacked two beach towels, she placed them down for her and Lena.

Lena sat on the towel, pulled out a book and then placed the bag behind her head for support. She peered over her book to see Alex running towards the ocean with the board under one arm. Then she watched her as she began to ride the waves. Lena was impressed at how good she was. The way she skilfully made her way over wave after wave. It was mesmerising.

After a while she lay back and lost herself in a novel until Alex returned to her very wet but very happy.

Alex took a long gulp from her bottle of water as Lena gazed up at her.

"Did you have fun?" Lena smiled.

"That was awesome, I haven't been surfing in years," Alex said screwing the cap back on her bottle of water.

"I was impressed, you were amazing out there," Lena told her and put down her book.

Alex sat down beside her on her own towel, her arms resting on her knees, "Thank you," she said turning to look at the brunette, "For bringing me here."

Lena sat up and faced Alex, "Your all wet, why don't you take off those clothes."

Alex looked at Lena, "I know what your doing, you just want to see me naked."

Lena laughed, "You think badly of me Director?"

"I didn't say it was a bad idea," Alex winked and started to strip out of her wet t-shirt and shorts, leaving her naked apart from a pair of boy shorts.

"Did we pack sun cream," Alex asked.

Lena was staring at Alex's muscles, her arms, her legs, and her abs, and her breasts, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Alex chuckled,"Never mind," she reached for the bag and looked inside and found the sun cream, she started to rub it into her skin then she looked at Lena, "Do you mind?"

Lena got her meaning, Alex wanted her to rub the cream on her back, and well of course she didn't mind, in fact she was going to thoroughly enjoy it. She took it from Alex's hand and told her to lie down on her front. Alex lay down and waited, her hands tucked under her chin. Then Lena started to rub the cream into Alex's back, which caused the redhead to moan out softly, "Lena, that feels so good."

"Mmm," Lena smiled as she rubbed it down Alex's arms next, "Maybe when we get back I'll treat you to a massage."

"Only if it's by your hands," Alex replied.

Lena laughed, "Of course, do you really think I would let anyone else touch my girlfriend?"

Alex relaxed even more as Lena's hands went to her lower back and then to her thighs. And as Lena's hands smoothed over her legs Alex was starting to close her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lena's gentle hands all over her.

Her eyes opened and she moaned a minute later when Lena started to kiss her shoulder blades, "You have the most gorgeous shoulders, so strong," Lena said softly, "And your arms, I love your muscles," Lena had now finished with the sun cream and was just enjoying herself, feeling Alex's muscles under her soft hands. Then those same hands roamed downwards until they reached between Alex's thighs, slipping her hand into Alex's shorts..

Alex gulped, she wasn't expecting that. Then Lena slipped two fingers along her folds and softly moaned to herself.

Alex closed her eyes and bit her lip as Lena pushed a finger into her wet pussy and the feelings it provoked in her were overwhelming. She immediately missed it when Lena withdrew. Now all she wanted to do was get lost in all that was Lena and much to her frustration she had stopped.

Alex turned over surprising Lena, then she pulled the brunette down on top of her. Lena giggled as Alex rolled them over until she was on top of Lena.

"Alex, I thought you wanted to sunbathe."

"I did until you touched me, now all I can think about is, well you know…." Alex trailed off.

Lena smiled at her and pushed the hair from Alex's face where it had flopped down, "Well we don't have to just think about it," Lena ran her hand down Alex's face, then down her neck to her chest. Alex closed her eyes and moaned out when Lena's hand found her breast, rubbing over her left nipple.

Alex opened her eyes and saw Lena gazing back at her, "You are wearing too much," Alex told her as she let her right hand wander downwards, she pushed Lena's dress up with both of her calloused hands and ran them up her thighs sending shock waves through Lena.

Alex was expecting to find underwear in her way. She looked at Lena with a smirk as she traced her finger along Lena's slit, "Your not wearing any underwear."

Lena bit her lip and closed her eyes when Alex pushed her finger through her wet folds, "And your wet, really wet," Alex whispered into her ear. Alex doubled her efforts with two fingers fucking her gently, then she pulled them out and licked them with her eyes shut. Alex was enjoying the taste of her lover while Lena watched her with her mouth agape, "Fuck Alex, your so hot." Alex opened her eyes and went straight in for a very passionate kiss.

"Hot for you babe," She told Lena between passionate kisses.

Lena's hands went around Alex's back, she scraped her short nails up and down knowing how much it turned Alex on when she did that. Then Alex stopped, took off her boy shorts leaving her completely naked in front of Lena, then she got onto her knees. Looking down at Lena she reached out her hand, "Come here," she told her.

Lena took Alex's hand and got into a kneeling position then Alex tugged at Lena's dress and pulled it off her, "Much better," Alex said appreciating the sight before her of Lena's protruding nipples and milky white breasts. Alex's mouth latched onto one nipple, sucking it and then moving onto the other one. Alex hadn't meant to do this but Lena's breasts always managed to distract her. Lena's hands were in her hair pulling her closer. Then Alex stopped and manoeuvred them both so they were both knelt facing each other with their knees intertwined and their bodies touching. Slowly they began to grind against each other's thighs whilst gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

"Alex, are you sure this will work?" Lena hadn't ever been in this sexual position before and she was a bit sceptical.

"Only one way to find out," Alex replied with a smile. Then she placed her lips on Lena's, they both closed their eyes and enjoyed a leisurely kiss. Tongues entwining and mouths joined. Alex then found Lena's neck, her mouth making its way until it reached her ear, she sucked on Lena's lobe, making the brunette moan out in pleasure whilst one hand played with Lena's breasts. Then Alex moved back so she could look into Lena's beautiful green eyes, "You are so beautiful."

"Alex love, I think its working," Lena replied, amazed at how good grinding on Alex's thigh was making her feel, she felt her heart start to soar, her mind going blank, all she could do was feel the intensity of their love making.

Lena's hands were pressing into Alex's back as her arousal began to rush through her. Their eyes met, both hearts were racing, longing to reach that high together. Alex's strong thigh rubbing against Lena's clit was sending her into another plane of existence. Alex had her hands in Lena's hair at first but as their make out session became more passionate she placed her hands on Lena's ass. They both started to breath heavier, grinding fast and harder against each other and it was getting more difficult to keep their eyes open.

"Fuck, Lena this is so good," Alex said as she squeezed Lena's butt making the brunette groan in pleasure.

"Alex, I'm so close…" Lena's eyes fluttered shut. Her head went forward. She rubbed herself harder against Alex's thigh as she tried to reach her orgasm.

"Babe, open your eyes, I want to look into them when you cum," Alex told her breathlessly grinding and pushing Lena up to look at her.

Lena felt her whole body begin to tense, the familiar rush of pleasure began to happen as she continued to grind her engorged clit into Alex.

Alex was close too, the feeling of Lena's wetness on her thigh was arousing enough, she pushed herself up and down on Lena's thigh one last time before cumming hard and fast all over it, "Fuck, I'm cumming babe, come with me."

Lena breathlessly cried out as she did just that, right along with Alex as they looked to each others aroused eyes.

They rode out their orgasms together, grinding gently until it subsided. Then they just held each other tight while they got their breath back.

"That was incredible," Lena said when she got her composure back. She smiled lovingly at Alex and ran her hand through her hair, "I love you Alex, so much."

Alex smiled back enjoying the feeling of Lena's gentle hand in her hair, "I love you too Lee."

Lena suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions, Alex had never called her Lee before. Only her closest friends ever shortened her name, her eyes welled up with unshed tears. Alex noticed as she held her still, "Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, Its just, I've never had this feeling before. When we make love, Its intense."

Alex stood up and held her hand out for Lena, she took it and Alex pulled her up and then they were both standing in the sand facing each other. Alex pulled Lena into a kiss and then with their noses touching she told her, "Get used to it, I am going to love you for the rest of your life if you'll let me."

Lena kissed Alex, then teased, "That's almost verging on a marriage proposal."

Alex laughed, "Let me take you out on a date first," she joked. And although they were only joking with each other both of them were so blissfully happy right now if someone came along with two rings they would have done it.

Alex looked over Lena's shoulder, "Your missing an amazing sunset," she told Lena.

Lena stepped out of Alex's arms and turned around. The view before them was just as breathtaking as their love making had been. A beautiful wash of oranges and reds filled the sky. Alex put her right arm around Lena's waist and the brunette happily lent into her, she rested her head against Alex's shoulder as they continued to watch the beauty of nature before them.

"I never want to go home," Lena said softly, "I wish I could stay here with you forever."

Alex just smiled as she gazed out at the ocean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:**

**Back to their lives in National City.**

**21st December.**

The next morning they headed back to National City. Alex noticed on the flight home Lena had been quiet, Alex just put it down to her meeting the following day. But Lena wasn't quiet because of that, she was sad to be going home because everything was going back to normal. And right now Lena wasn't sure what that normal was. And Alex's work at the DEO, which put her in so much danger every week. She didn't realise how scary that thought was until she really had time to think about it.

When they landed Lena's private driver arrived to take them back to their apartments. They sat quietly together in the back on the plush leather seats hands entwined. When they arrived at Alex's apartment Lena got out briefly and stood on the pavement outside the building with Alex while her driver took out the luggage from the boot.

"Give Henry your keys, he can take your luggage up," Lena told Alex.

Alex looked surprised but took out her keys and walked over and handed them to Lena's driver and part time bodyguard Henry.

When he disappeared inside the building Lena and Alex turned to each other.

The snow began to fall softly around them. Lena folded her arms because she was feeling the chill, she hadn't thought to put on her coat. Alex smiled and pulled her into a hug and she was hit by instant warmth. Lena closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Alex tight.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Alex asked as she kept Lena in her embrace.

Lena opened her eyes and looked to Alex, "Maybe? I'm not sure, I'll call you."

Alex lifted a hand and felt Lena's face then she leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Their noses touched and then they kissed again, a longer more passionate kiss. Like it might be the last time they would kiss in a while. Then they broke apart and looked to each other again. Still holding each other tight.

"I love you," Alex said softly.

"I love you too," Lena replied with a small smile.

Just then Henry returned and gave a small nod to them both as he passed them and stood by the car waiting to open the door for Lena.

"Well," Alex said looking up at the sky as the snow got more insistent, "I best go in, your getting cold."

"Yes," Lena shivered, "Call me later?"

"Of course," Alex smiled.

Alex waved to Lena as her car drew away and immediately felt the loss. How she was going to cope from now on she had no idea. She had never felt such a strong urge to be with someone every minute of every day. This was going to hard. She was so used to being independent and liking it that way. Now she felt like one half of a puzzle that needed to be fixed. Alex made her way up to her apartment and when she got there she picked up the mail and threw it onto the kitchen counter with her keys. Then she made herself a cup of coffee, sat down on the sofa and began to plan her first date with Lena. Which they had scheduled for the day after tomorrow. And for this date she would need the help of her sister, so she pressed her super watch which Supergirl had kindly dropped off after rescuing it from the lodge in the middle of the mountains.

Seconds later Supergirl was stood there on Alex's balcony, waiting to be let in. Alex walked over and opened the glass doors to let her sister in.

"What's wrong?" Supergirl looked around the apartment.

"Relax Kara I just need your help with something, have a seat and I'll order some chinese," Alex smiled taking out her phone to do just that.

Supergirl turned her suit back into Kara clothes, a blue shirt and grey pants. She adjusted her glasses and sat down on the sofa.

"Don't forget extra pot-stickers," Kara told Alex who was going through the order on the phone.

Alex sat down beside her and raised her legs up so they were crossed under her.

"So, how's Lena?" Kara gave Alex a sly smile.

Alex smiled wistfully, "She's wonderful…. I mean she's great. We had a good time."

"Uh uh," Kara replied knowing there was a lot more to this story.

"She told me she loves me," Alex waited for Kara to either hug her or cry and she didn't let her down because she did both.

"Oh my word Alex, that's wonderful," Kara said tearfully as she pulled out of the hug, "I don't think you realise how much Lena needed this, she's been so distant since she found out I am Supergirl, she's been set on work and nothing else for months."

"But you and her, you're okay now aren't you?" Alex frowned.

"Oh yes, it's just been hard for her, as you know, at first she didn't take it well at all." Kara looked sadly at her sister.

"Well," Alex said taking her sisters hands, "I can assure you, she is really happy now, and were going to make it work. I love her Kara, so much."

Kara smiled, "I am so happy for you both, I really am, so what did you need me for anyway?"

"Oh," Alex raised her eyebrows and let out a breath, "My first date with Lena, it's the day after tomorrow and I know what I want to do but I need you to do something for me."

Kara listened as Alex told her what she had planned and agreed happily to help out. Just then the food arrived and before long they were both tucking into their food and Alex was telling Kara all about their time in Aspen, even though short it had seemed magical. And then of course the surprise detour to Lena's private island. Alex left out the part where they made out at every opportunity. Her sister didn't need or want to hear about that.

Lena meanwhile was in her apartment with a bottle of wine open and a Thai take away. As soon as she got home she had unpacked and sent all her clothing off to be washed. Henry took care of that. Like he took care of many things in Lena Luthor's busy world. Then she had sat at her desk and gone through her emails. After eating she made various business calls that needed dealing with and finally she called her assistant Jess.

_"Miss Luthor, how was your trip?"_ The assistant asked brightly.

_"It was perfect Jess, and you know you can call me Lena when we aren't in the office,"_ Lena told her.

_"Of course, Lena,"_ Jess corrected herself, "So what can I do for you?"

_"I need you to make sure I am free on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."_

Well Jess nearly fell over at that statement, _"What?"_

Lena just rolled her eyes, _"You heard me."_

_"Lena are you sure you are alright?"_ Jess asked only half joking.

_"I am absolutely sure,"_ Lena replied in all seriousness, _"Also I need your help with something."_

_"Anything, just say the word,"_ Jess replied, still trying to get her head around this new Lena. The Lena she knew never took time off for Christmas, like never, not for anyone or anything. She was beginning to wonder if it was really her on the other end of the phone.

_"Please arrange a booking for two at an intimate table at my favourite restaurant,"_ Lena told her,_ "Christmas Eve, 7pm."_

Jess noted it all down and wondered who Lena was romancing, this was also very unusual, Lena had not been on a date since James and that was such a long time ago.

_"So you have a date?"_ Jess dared to ask, hoping to get to the bottom of it.

_"I guess you should know, before the press do,"_ Lena told her, _"I'm seeing Alex Danvers."_

_"Kara's sister, the FBI Agent?"_ Jess was stunned.

_"The very same,"_ Lena said as she smiled fondly, _"And its serious." _

_"How, where and when?"_ Jess replied even more surprised, _"I mean how, where and when?"_

Lena laughed, _"I've been crazy about Alex for years, we finally got together while we were away, turns out all this time she was feeling the same."_

_"So, you have been torturing yourselves for years for nothing?"_ Jess said flatly.

_"Something like that,"_ Lena laughed, _"but we are making good on it now. She's wonderful Jess, I can't get enough of her."_

Jess smiled at the other end of the phone, _"I am so happy for you Lena, you needed this."_

_"I did?"_ Lena raised an eyebrow.

_"Yes you did, your always stuck up in that office, or your lab, sometimes you don't see sunlight."_

_"Well L-Corp isn't going to run itself,"_ Lena reminded her, _"but I will admit, I have missed having a social life, I just hope I can get things back on track with Kara too now."_

_"I'm sure you will,"_ Jess told her,_ "Kara loves you, even I can see that."_

_"And I love her too, I must contact her before Christmas Day, she helped us out of a few holes while we were away,"_ Lena remembered.

There was a pause and then Lena added,_ "And I have a list of the gifts I need you to get for me, because I obviously don't have time now, with these meetings tomorrow."_

Jess got out her notepad and made a list of all the gifts Lena had in mind and promised to do her best to get everything on it. Then they ended the call. Lena was determined not to be a grinch this Christmas, she was happy, she was in love and she had decided to embrace the season just like Alex, well as best as she could. She was at least going to try.

Lena looked at the time, it was getting late, just after 9pm, she decided to have an early night. She got changed into some very comfy soft PJs and got into bed with a hot chocolate and book.

Kara left Alex's apartment just after 10pm after devouring two Chinese meals and 4 packs of pot-stickers. Alex cleaned up and then headed to bed. Once she was settled in bed with her glass of water to the side and her phone. She picked up her glasses, put them on and then picked up one of her favourite magazines, Sky and Telescope.

And just when she was losing herself in the wonder of the stars she remembered she was supposed to call Lena.

She quickly reached for her phone and called her. The phone continued to ring with no reply.

"Damn!" Alex said ending the call, "She must be asleep." Alex was genuinely upset, she really wanted to say goodnight to her girlfriend, this being apart thing was horrible.

**22nd December**

Lena woke to the sound of her alarm on her phone. She turned in the bed and stretched her arm across the cold sheet beside her, then she slowly opened her eyes and was sad to find she was alone. She had just been having the most wonderful dream about Alex, and they were in the throws of passion, Lena moaned in frustration wishing she hadn't been woken up from her beautiful sexy dream. She sat up and reached across for her phone to turn off the annoying alarm just to find one missed call, from Alex.

Her heart sank, the time of the call had been 10.50pm, "No, damn, why did I have to fall to sleep so deeply."

She got out of bed and while walking to the kitchen sent a quick text to Alex.

_Sorry I missed you love. I fell asleep. Too much wine. I miss you. Love you._

Alex was at the DEO working. She had been there since 4am. An emergency situation had come up and she was called in. Alex hoped this was the last time she would be called in over Christmas. It had been action non stop since she got there, and as it got close to lunchtime Supergirl approached her where she stood in the DEO main ops room.

"Alex, you should go eat, have a break," Her sister told her concerned.

"I'm fine Supergirl, I have to keep an eye on this situation in case it gets out of hand again." Alex looked at the screen, there was a big protest march in the city by a group called Humans not Aliens, earlier things had gotten nasty and Alex and her team had been on the scene to break it up alongside the cops because Aliens were involved in the fights.

Alex looked beat and Kara could see it in her sister's eyes, the dark circles beneath them were standing out more than usual, "Please for me, you don't look great."

Alex frowned, "Well, thanks!"

"I mean you look tired, and pale." Supergirl said with that worried look that made Alex listen.

"Okay, I'll go get some coffee, but come get me if anything happens," Alex gave her a look that said or else I'm not going anywhere.

Supergirl just nodded. Alex was satisfied with that and she went to get some coffee. When she got her coffee she sat down in the break room and took out her phone for the first time since she woke up that morning.

"Oh shit!" she muttered to herself when she saw she had missed Lena's text. She quickly read it. Yeah I miss you too babe so much. She thought to herself. Alex sighed and picked up her coffee, she finished it and was just about to send a text back to Lena when Supergirl came flying in, not literally!

Alex looked up and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She waited for her sister to speak.

"It's all broke out again but this time it's much worse, people are getting really hurt out there," Supergirl told her quickly, "We need to go now."

Alex was up before she had even finished speaking and following her out and back to the ops centre.

Lena had just finished the most important meeting of the day, she relaxed behind her desk for a while before the next meeting. She took out her phone hoping for a reply from Alex. When she didn't see one her heart sank a little. But deep down she knew this was what it was going to be like dating Director Danvers, after all she ran a secret underground organisation. This was much bigger than dating an FBI Agent.

And the longer the day went on, the more meetings she had, the more she missed Alex. At the end of a very long day she still had not heard from the Director. She went home to her empty lonely apartment and felt sorry for herself.

And here I was thinking it would be me not having time? Or not texting back. Lena sighed as she poured herself a drink. She didn't want to be all up in Alex's face every five minutes, but to not even get one little text back all day and into the evening, well that made her sad. Not mad, just disappointed.

She reached for the remote for the TV and put it on to catch up on the news while she waited to hear from Alex. That was when she saw her, in the middle of what looked like a huge fight between humans and aliens in the city centre.

"Oh my God!" She said out loud and put her drink down, she could see Alex was falling down, there was a gunman opposite her and she looked hurt. Then the breaking news came across the bottom of the screen, Many police and federal agents hurt in protests across the city.

"Alex!" Was the last thing she cried out before seeing Supergirl land on her balcony.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:**

**Alex finally gets to take Lena on a date.**

"Alex," Lena came rushing into the medlab at the DEO after Supergirl had flown her over.

Alex was sitting up on a bed in medbay having her blood pressure monitored and vitals. She was wearing casual DEO clothing, jogging pants and a black DEO t-shirt.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Alex looked up surprised.

"Supergirl," Lena said and looked at the Superhero who had just walked up behind her.

"Oh," Alex looked at her sister and then back at Lena as the brunette got closer to the bed, "I'm fine, the bullet just grazed me."

Lena let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I was so scared. I saw you on TV, it looked bad."

Lena reached for Alex's spare hand and looked over her shoulder at the readings on the monitor, "well your blood pressure looks fine, but it did spike a bit then when I held your hand."

Alex smiled, "Well that's what you do to me."

Lena sat down beside the bed, still holding Alex's hand but Alex could see something in Lena's expression, she looked sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you back earlier, I was about to when I got called out again and then this happened," Alex felt the need to apologise because she really should have thought to check her phone more often now that her and Lena were a couple. She just wasn't used to doing it.

"That's okay love, I know you get busy," Lena told her with a warm smile. She squeezed Alex's hand gently.

"No it's not okay, and I'll be more thoughtful in the future, I promise," Alex told her girlfriend.

Alex's words were tugging at Lena's heartstrings. She wasn't sure how to reply to that, she wasn't used to someone being thoughtful with her and considerate. She just expected nothing from people most of the time, Alex was so different to anyone she had ever met. The only other person who came this close to her was Kara.

"I've really missed you today," Lena admitted, "I know its not been long but every minute without you seems so long. And then when I didn't hear from you all day I thought maybe you had second thoughts about us and well then this happened..."

Alex took off the monitor and leaned in closer to Lena to stop her rambling, "Can I have a kiss?"

Lena stood and leaned down towards Alex and their lips met. Alex loved how Lena's lips felt, they were so feminine and so soft. She couldn't stop herself from slipping her tongue between those same lips parting them and tasting her. It wasn't until Supergirl coughed behind them that they broke the kiss.

"Still here," Supergirl said with a grin.

"So I see," Alex groaned.

Lena held back her laughter then she kissed Alex quickly on the lips and stepped away, "Well now I know you will live I better get going."

Alex wrinkled her brow at her, "Really? You only just got here."

"Yes really, you need your rest, because if you haven't forgotten your taking me out on a date tomorrow."

Alex smiled, "That I am." And she couldn't wait.

**23rd December**

Alex slept well that night and the next morning she was all ready to take on the world, well at least take on this date. The one she was previously nervous about, because how on earth do you take Lena Luthor on a date? Alex loved her but she was absolutely clueless when it came to arranging dates with classy women. But then it had struck her, the one thing she could give Lena, the one thing she knew Lena had never had. A great Christmas. So, her plan for the day went something like this.

Pick Lena up for their date around midday, take her Christmas shopping, where they would buy presents for each other and Alex would get those last minute gifts for her family and friends at the same time. Then they would go look for the perfect Christmas Tree for Lena's apartment. Supergirl would fly in and take the chosen tree back to Lena's and leave it on her balcony. Alex was ready for the protests, but she was not taking no for an answer. Next they would go to watch the National City Carol singers on the corner of west and main, they would grab a bag of chestnuts and some mulled wine from the Christmas Market, have a hotdog and or some chicken schnitzel for dinner, followed by cocktails from Alex's favourite cocktail bar in the city. Then maybe, just maybe they would get lucky and Alex wouldn't be called into the DEO so they could spend the night together because she missed Lena's touch, she missed loving Lena in every sense of the word. And Alex really missed waking up beside her.

It was approaching midday and Lena was getting ready for her first date with Alex. She didn't have a clue where they were going but Alex had told her to dress casual but warm, and to bring her warm coat, gloves and a scarf. Lena had joked that Kara had already taken her to the fortress of solitude. So here she was standing facing her full length mirror wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, a plain navy blue v neck jumper over a t-shirt and very little make up. She anxiously thought back the fear of not going out with full on makeup and red lipstick like she always did but Alex had told her to keep things simple and so she went for lighter shades, more natural tones. And her lips for once had nothing but lip gloss. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell.

"Who is it?" She asked. She was forever cautious.

"It's me Alex."

Lena smiled and opened the door and Alex went straight into her arms. She was still hugging Lena when she kicked the door shut with her foot.

Then they looked at each other, taking in the sight of each other made their hearts soar.

Alex placed her arm right around Lena's shoulder, while her other hand reached for her face and touched her cheek. Lena wrapped both her arms around Alex's waist pulling her in even closer if that were possible.

Then they kissed, lips against lips, followed by a deeper kiss of mouths open, tongues entwining and breathless moans. When they finally pulled apart Lena stood back and admired her girlfriend.

Alex was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans with black rugged boots and her black biker jacket with a dark blue scarf tucked under it.

"You look so hot," Lena finally said with desire in her eyes and a husk to her voice.

"So do you," Alex noticed the simple natural look that Lena was wearing and she loved it, "you look absolutely beautiful."

Lena smiled softly, almost shyly, "Do you really think so?"

Alex tried not to laugh, "Lena, your the most beautiful woman I have set eyes on, of course I think so."

"Your a liar Danvers," Lena said with a chuckle before turning around to pick up her hat, scarf, gloves and handbag.

"I would never lie to you, not about that," Alex told her, "Your so gorgeous, I don't know how I got this lucky."

Lena slipped on her coat and scarf, tucked her gloves in her pocket along with a wool hat. Then she took Alex's hand, "My charmer, I do love you."

Alex leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Lets go, and hopefully you will still love me after today."

Lena laughed, "That sounds ominous."

"You'll see," said Alex as she pulled her out of the apartment excitedly.

Lena was surprised when they entered the shopping mall. It was crowded with people, and there were a million places she would rather be, but she was with Alex so she would grin and bear it. Even if all she could hear was cheesy Christmas music and loud children and even louder adults.

Alex held on tight to her hand as she led the way through the shops, "Just stop me if there is anything you want to see."

Lena could hardly see anything for people, "Alex why are we here?"

Alex stopped in the crowd of people and looked at Lena's face, yeah she looked alarmed, maybe a little stressed, it was time to take time out, "Lets go get some coffee, I see a Starbucks over there."

They ordered their festive drinks and sat by a window. Where they could watch the world go by in some comfort and quiet, at least for a moment.

"Right, your here because, I'm guessing you never went Christmas shopping much before?"

"You would be correct," Lena was looking at Alex like she had gone insane.

"Well, I wanted to change that, so here we are, Christmas shopping. In a crazy mall full of intense Christmas shoppers, sorry about that bit. But it's all part of the experience." Alex sat back and sipped her coffee.

"I usually get Jess to handle that part, now I see what she goes through, I'll give her a bigger bonus this year." Lena sighed.

"We can go if its too much," Alex told her feeling sympathetic.

"No, this is our first date, it will be fine, just don't let go of my hand, I don't want to lose you." Lena replied and sipped her festive latte. At least this she could enjoy.

"You are never going to lose me babe," Alex smiled over her coffee cup. "But yes I will gladly hold your hand."

Lena smiled, Alex was so soft, so gentle, such a contrast to the hard badass she was at work, she loved that about her. Tough when she needed to be and gentle at the right times too. And she also didn't mind if Alex bought that badass attitude to the bedroom but she hadn't discussed that with Alex yet, something for another time.

They finished their drinks and had a couple of danish pastries before heading back out into the mad rush of shoppers. They took in the clothing stores first. Lena's eyes lit up when she saw the Burberry store, she literally dragged Alex by her hand into the store. Alex smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I love Burberry," Lena said brightly, "And look. Suits."

Alex followed her girlfriend to the far end of the store where the mens suits were. Alex admired them, but the price tags were way over her budget.

Lena looked to Alex, "What's your size?"

Alex told her and stood there as Lena took out a suit and handed it to her, "What do you think of this one?" It was a slim fit style suit and very gender neutral.

"It's gorgeous but I could never afford it," Alex replied flatly.

"Alex it can be one of my presents to you, please try it on?" Lena was begging with her eyes, like she just couldn't wait to see Alex wearing it.

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise as she looked at the price tag, "Lena this is nearly two thousand dollars."

"And?" Lena shoved Alex in the direction of the changing room, "For me."

"Okay you know I can't resist you," Alex chuckled taking the suit and walking off to try it on, Lena was a hot step behind her.

Alex stood behind the privacy door and put the suit on. She looked in the mirror and almost wept, it looked incredible on her, definitely the finest piece of clothing she had ever worn. And it felt so soft. Yes it was truly gorgeous.

"Alex, let me see," she heard from behind the door.

Alex smiled and slowly emerged.

Lena stood there speechless and a bit breathless, "Alex…"

"Yes babe?"

"I… I…," then she got her wits about her, "you look so stunning."

Alex stepped up to Lena intent on teasing her, "Why don't you have a feel."

Lena placed her hands to Alex's chest, running her hands over the soft pure wool of the suit, "So fine," then her hands moved downwards and cupped Alex's butt.

Alex let out a soft moan as Lena stroked her there. She was grateful there was no one else around.

"This is definitely the one," Lena whispered to Alex's ear, "I can't wait for you to fuck me wearing this."

Alex gulped, "Lena!"

Lena winked and tugged her lapels pulling Alex into a heated kiss. Well Alex wasn't one to argue, she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss and let Lena buy her the suit for Christmas because they were both definitely going to gain from it.

The rest of their shopping trip was less exciting, they got gifts for Kara, Eliza, Jonn, Nia, Brainy, and Kelly. They also discreetly got each other a few surprises while browsing the same stores separately.

Then Alex came across Build a Bear store. She stopped and led Lena inside.

"Alex this is for children and if I am not mistaken you don't have any yet," Lena said looking at the mini costumes and unstuffed bears.

Alex grinned, "It's not for me, I have always wanted to get one of these for Kara. Maybe it could be a gift off both of us?"

Lena smiled, "Kara will love it, yes okay count me in."

They looked around the store and picked up a basic teddy bear to be stuffed. Once it was stuffed they began to look for some clothes.

"Oh my… Alex look, this is perfect," Lena held up a Supergirl costume with a smile.

Alex walked up and took it, "Yes, absolutely perfect, I think we're done here." They paid for the bear and the costume and made there way to the next store and the next.

Finally done with shopping Lena called her driver Henry who took the shopping back to Lena's apartment for them so they could continue their date without the hassle of bags.

They stopped for coffee and lunch before Alex took Lena on the next stage of their date. Alex called a cab and they started to drive just outside of the city, into the forested area. Lena was very curious and kept asking Alex where she was taking her but Alex wasn't telling her anything.

Then they arrived. Deep in the forest after driving down a long winding road. The big sign on the wooden lodge read, National City Christmas Tree Land. They stepped out of the cab, Alex paid the driver and Lena looked at the sign, "I had no idea this place existed."

"Not surprising given what you have told me, I want you to have a real Christmas this year," Alex smiled.

"Now what do we do?" Lena was still a little confused why they came all the way out here.

"We go find you the perfect tree for your apartment," Alex told her. She hoped Lena wouldn't argue, but she braced herself for it.

"What? No Alex. I don't need a tree," Lena told her.

"Trust me, you do," Alex replied taking her girlfriend's hand.

Lena looked around her, there were Christmas Trees as far as the eye could see, she looked at Alex, "But how am I supposed to choose?"

"I knew you'd come round," Alex said excitedly, "come on let's go search, your perfect tree is in there somewhere."

Lena was being pulled completely out of her comfort zone, but so far everything she had done today with Alex had been fun in the end, so she decided to go along with her.

They walked up and down the rows of trees until they found the perfect size tree for Lena's apartment. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. Once they paid for it Alex carried it out of the lodge area and to somewhere more private in the woods.

"Alex what are you doing? Are you going to plant it again?" Lena asked as she followed.

Alex then stopped, "Calling Kara."

"Oh," Lena replied automatically looking up at the sky as Alex pressed the super watch.

Supergirl landed before them soon after, she smiled at Lena, "Are you having fun?"

Lena smiled back at her, "Very much so, your sister knows how to show a girl a good time."

"I am glad to hear that or she would be in trouble," Supergirl picked up the tree, "Nice tree! I am still amazed she got you to agree to this though, I tried for years."

Alex looked surprised, "You tried?"

Supergirl nodded, "Every Christmas, I tried to get Lena to our parties, dinners…"

Lena stopped her with her hands up, "Okay okay, so I was a workaholic and a bit of a Grinch, but I'm really trying to change," she looked at Alex, "you can thank your sister."

Alex smiled at Lena and she smiled back Alex, Kara just looked at them both and shook her head, "you two are so cute."

"No were not!" They both replied in unison.

All three of them laughed and then Kara asked, "So do you want a lift back into the city?"

"Can you manage us both and a tree?" Lena asked surprised.

"You both might have to hold onto the tree too, but yes it should be fine," she replied confidently.

"Up up and away then," Alex said, "I have more planned."

Supergirl dropped them off right where they needed to be, west and main street. Lena got her bearings and then saw the carol singers on the corner singing carols and collecting money for the children's hospice.

"Alex look!" Lena said walking towards them.

Alex followed with a smile on her face. This indeed had been a good idea. When she caught up with Lena she took her hand in her own as they watched the carollers. Afterwards Lena took out a hundred dollars from her purse and placed it into the collection bucket.

"You ready for the next part of our date?" Alex asked.

"You mean there's more?"

"We haven't even started yet, come on," Alex said taking Lena in the direction of the Christmas market.

When they got there Lena was amazed that she hadn't seen it before. But then like Jess said, she was always stuck in her office over the holidays or in her lab. There were so many stalls, little wooden huts all along the closed off part of the city. Each wooden hut was decorated with Christmas lights. As they walked along they could smell hot dogs cooking and spices from the mulled wine. Alex stopped and ordered two hotdogs with all the trimmings and handed one to Lena.

Lena took it gratefully, she had gotten quite an appetite. They found a bench to sit on and ate, and afterwards they had some mulled wine before looking at the stalls properly and buying a few decorations for the tree.

By the time they had finished Lena was feeling a little exhausted so Alex called a cab and took her to the cocktail bar, the last place on her list.

After a whiskey sour and a manhattan each, they were both ready to call it a night. The busy bar full of people enjoying a drink after an afternoon shopping had not helped. It was noisy and crowded and Lena had just about had enough of crowds.

"Take Me Home Director Danvers," Lena said in Alex's ear, obviously a little tipsy after mulled wine and two cocktails.

"Gladly babe," Alex husked in her ear.

They got in the cab when it arrived both eager to get home as quickly as possible and they both had every intent of finishing off their night with a bang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:**

**Christmas Eve is here and Lena arranges a romantic date for her and Alex.**

**Christmas Eve**

The next morning Alex woke up in Lena's bed. The brunette was curled up sleeping beside her with her back to Alex and so Alex smiled to herself and snuggled into her girlfriends warmth, wrapping an arm around Lena's waist from behind and pushing her nose into the long dark hair. She closed her eyes and smiled, blissfully happy.

Lena stirred in her sleep and smiled at the warmth surrounding her, she was in that place of half asleep and half awake. They lay like that for another thirty minutes or so before Lena turned in Alex's arms and kissed her on the lips. Alex opened her eyes slowly, her heart melted at those gorgeous green eyes looking back at her.

"Good morning," Lena said wrapping an arm around Alex.

"It certainly is," Alex smiled and placed her lips to Lena's in a gentle kiss.

Last night they had got home around 10pm, used the bathroom to freshen up and then stripped each other of clothing in the heat of passion before falling into bed all intent on a night of hot love making. Alex had laid on top of her beautiful girlfriend, they kissed and kissed, and then they both yawned, and yawned. Alex had moved herself off Lena reluctantly and held her in her arms instead, both giving in to the fact that sex was definitely not on the cards and sleep most definitely was.

So now they lay looking at each other, wrapped in each others embrace, the sun was rising causing a beautiful glow to cascade across the walls of the bedroom.

"So, we both have two whole days free," Alex smiled aware that today was Lena's turn to arrange their date. She was excited for it.

"Yes we do," Lena smiled back thoughtfully, "I wonder what we could do?"

Alex looked at her with a slightly worried frown, "You mean you don't know?"

Lena laughed, "Of course I do, I'm just playing with you."

Alex let out a sigh of relief, "Lena…"

Lena giggled, "Sorry love."

"Just kiss me and I'll forgive you," Alex told her.

Well Lena was very happy to give her lover a kiss and maybe a few more. They lay there, kissing, soft gentle and leisurely kisses that made both hearts soar.

They got up soon after, Alex put on some coffee and prepared some breakfast bagels whilst Lena took a shower. She had been in Lena's apartment a few times in the past. Mostly when they were working together on something and needed the privacy to talk, or having a few drinks together after a hard day. But this was the first time she had been here as Lena's girlfriend. Alex smiled to herself when she said that word in her head, I'm Lena Luthor's girlfriend.

Alex placed the coffee and bagels on the breakfast bar and pulled up a stool to sit down. Then she looked up when she saw Lena, she was still in her bathrobe, rubbing her hair with a towel.

"You made breakfast, and coffee, I love you!" Lena said pulling out a stool to sit on.

Alex was beside her and so she took the opportunity to give Lena a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too." Alex smiled.

Lena smiled back and took a sip of her coffee. She felt so happy, in fact she had not smiled so much in a very long time. Alex was having that effect on her. And the thought of two whole days with her was making her very happy indeed.

Then Lena looked to the far corner of her apartment by the window, there stood her Christmas Tree, completely decorated with ornaments and tinsel.

"Alex, how did the tree get like that?"

"Kara," Alex replied between bites of her cheesy bagel.

"Of course," Lena said, "We really need to buy her something special, maybe a new car."

Alex nearly choked on her food, "Lena, we don't need to buy her a car."

"Why not? I bet she would love the latest Porsche Boxster, maybe even get one in pink." Lena smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Pink, really?"

"Anyway, talking of gifts, we should wrap the ones we got yesterday and put them around your beautiful tree over there." Alex looked over at the tree as she spoke.

Lena sipped her coffee, "Good idea, so we spend the morning wrapping presents, and then we can go for lunch."

"Great, sorted, so when does this date of ours begin?" Alex asked. She was really excited and curious to see what Lena had planned.

"Not until this evening, so we have the rest of the day to do whatever we please," Lena replied with a smirk. Her eyes made it obvious what she had in mind.

"Ah no, I know what your thinking, but it's Christmas Eve and well, my mother is in town, we will have to go over to Kara's and see her." Alex told her.

Lena looked disappointed, "But we will be seeing them all tomorrow, can't we have this one day just for us?"

Alex could see her point but she knew her mother, "If we don't at least pop over for an hour to say hello she will give me hell, and besides I want to introduce you as my girlfriend before Christmas Day."

"Okay, but just an hour, I want you all to myself afterwards," Lena said as she finished off her first coffee of the day.

Alex instinctively picked up Lena's mug and took it to refill it. She handed it back to Lena full of hot coffee.

"Thank you, looks like I don't need to train you." Lena joked.

"Right, I'm going for my shower, don't do anything ridiculous like buying a pink car while I'm gone," Alex told Lena with a grin.

Once Alex was out of sight and she could hear running water, Lena called Jess and told her to order a pink porsche boxster, the latest model. And if there was a limited edition version to get that one. And while she was at it, to get Alex the best motorcycle helmet on the market. But to make sure it was matt black, because she knew Alex liked the colour. She had considered buying her a new motorbike, but decided to wait, because that was something she wanted Alex to choose. She knew how personal a bike was to Alex, it was the one thing Alex was really passionate about as she found on occasions when they had been together and not talking about work. Alex loved to talk about bikes. Lena herself had a few, but she rarely had time to ride. She was looking forward to riding on the back of Alex's bike. But that could have something to do with the fact that she would be able to wrap her arms around her and feel Alex's leather clad body close to her own.

So they were finally dressed and ready for the day, both casually dressed at this point, in jeans and t-shirts. They both sat on the floor of Lena's apartment with their backs to each other as they wrapped each others presents. Then afterwards they wrapped the gifts they had gotten for all their friends and family. They placed all the gifts to each other under the tree and packed all the others into a box ready to take to Kara's that afternoon.

They sat drinking their third coffee and Alex looked at the tree, "Actually there is one present I need you to open now."

"Oh," Lena looked at her curiously, "okay well in that case, I have one for you too."

They both walked over to the tree and sat in front of it.

Alex pulled out the gift for Lena and handed it to her, then Lena pulled out a gift for Alex and handed it to her.

"You go first," Alex told Lena with an excited smile.

Lena looked at her, she shook her head and smiled then started to tear at the paper. She held up a pair of knickers, Christmas ones, in red, from Victoria's Secret.

Lena looked and she read out loud, "Unwrap me," it said on the front then she looked at the back, "Property of Alex Danvers."

Lena started to laugh and then gave Alex a quick kiss, "Thank you, and I can't wait for you to unwrap me later."

Alex couldn't wait either, she was half wishing they didn't have to even leave the apartment today. She would much rather spend it in bed with Lena. But the build up was going to be exciting anyway, so she held onto that thought.

"Are you going to open yours?" Lena looked at her amused, Alex had drifted off somewhere and she had a good idea where.

"Oh yeah, of course," Alex smiled and started to rip at the paper to reveal a beautiful black suit, the very same one Lena had purchased for her in the Burberry store. But there beneath the suit was a dark blue shirt, also from Burberry and Alex wondered how she managed to sneak that one in there, she held it up and admired it, "This is beautiful, thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Lena smirked, "at least it will be when you put them on."

Alex blushed, yes Lena still had the ability to make her blush.

After lunch at Noonans they made their way over to Kara's apartment. They were greeted at the door by a very cheerful Kara who was already in the Christmas spirit, wearing her jumper with cute little elves all over it. Behind Kara Eliza stood smiling in their direction.

Alex walked in a little nervously with a box in her hands full of gifts, she wasn't sure how her mother was going to take the news of her and Lena, although she already knew Lena and Kara were good friends she had no idea how she would feel about her daughter dating her.

"Alex sweetheart, I'm so glad you could make it," Eliza said approaching and taking the box from her, she handed it to Kara who quickly took it and began to open it behind them. Then Eliza pulled Alex into a hug and they both smiled at each other.

Then Alex stepped back and introduced Lena, "And you already know Lena."

"Yes, of course, Lena is part of the family now," Eliza smiled and pulled Lena into a hug.

Lena smiled, but deep down she was so nervous, she never felt this in business, but meeting Alex's mother was terrifying.

Alex coughed to get her mothers attention, "Actually, there is something I, we need to tell you."

Alex took Lena's hand and her mother's eyes went wide.

"Oh!" Was all she said, "I don't see any rings?"

"No!" Alex said quickly, "Not that! Were just dating."

Kara chuckled behind them and Lena looked a little embarrassed.

Then Eliza looked to Lena, "Well, you really are part of the family now, I am happy for you both."

"You are?" Alex let out a breath she had been holding.

"Of course I am," Eliza smiled warmly.

Alex and Lena smiled back at her. The ice had been broken, it seemed that neither of them had anything to worry about after all.

Meanwhile Kara had placed all of the presents under the tree.

"So, would you like a drink? We have eggnog?" Eliza said heading towards the kitchen.

"Thank you I'd love some," Lena finally relaxed and let go of Alex's hand. She followed Eliza into the kitchen.

Alex went and sat down beside Kara on the sofa.

"So..." Kara grinned at Alex, "how are you both? And how was your date?"

Alex smiled dreamily, "It was perfect Kar, absolutely perfect," Alex then remembered the tree, "Oh and thank you by the way for decorating the tree, its looks beautiful."

"Happy to help, you know me and Christmas. I can't get enough of it."

"So have you and Lena...you know?" Kara enquired.

Alex bit her lip and couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face and she just nodded. It was obvious to her that her sister wanted to know if they had slept together yet.

Kara squealed, "Yes. I am so happy for you. You deserve the best, and Lena is."

Just then Lena joined them and handed Alex a mug of Eggnog.

"I'm what?" Lena asked t hen she sat down by Alex.

"I was just saying how lucky Alex is, because your the best," Kara told her.

Lena just raised her eyebrow at them both, not sure that was the whole story.

"So are you staying for dinner, there's plenty," Eliza called from the kitchen. Alex and Kara looked at each other relieved.

"Thank you for offering but I'm taking Alex out this evening," Lena replied.

Alex looked at Lena, "Oh really? So where are we going?"

Lena smiled, "No, your not getting anything out of me, all I will say is, wear the suit."

They sat and chatted for another half an hour before saying their goodbyes. Lena had plans for their second date and she didn't want to be late. So they went back to her apartment and stopped off at Alex's so she could collect a few things, like her favourite calvin klein underwear, her favourite comfy lounge pants and a few clean t-shirts. She also grabbed a black and blue striped tie that would go really well with her new suit and new shirt.

Back at Lena's Apartment

"So how do I look?" Lena asked as she stepped out of the bedroom.

Alex was speechless, Lena looked absolutely beautiful. She had on a red dress which gave Alex palpitations, because her cleavage was on show. The dress stopped just at the knees. Alex could tell that Lena was also wearing her favourite stockings. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black heels, golden drop earrings and a silver bracelet with tiny snowflakes on it adorned Lena's wrist. Her hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders.

Alex stepped up to Lena with her shirt open and hanging loose, "I am so in love with you."

Lena smiled, "I guess that's good?"

"You look absolutely beautiful babe," Alex was awestruck.

Lena moved closer to Alex and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "I can't wait to see you in your suit."

"Then I best get ready, instead of standing here in just my underwear and a shirt," Alex kissed Lena and then made her way to the bedroom where the suit was hanging up. Lena watched her walk away and licked her lips, she would never get used to Alex's hot legs and that fine ass made her weak.

Alex put on the Burberry black suit, over her deep blue shirt, she tucked in the shirt and then put on her tie. Alex also had a little surprise for Lena tucked in her pants. Then she stepped into the on suite bathroom and sprayed herself with some Dior Sauvage Eau De Parfum. She fixed her hair so it was slicked back and stuck in place then she took a last look in the mirror. She checked her light make up and was happy with it. Right time to go out and show my girlfriend Alex thought to herself.

Well she stepped out of the bedroom and Lena's mouth dropped open.

"Alex," Lena was stunned, "you look… incredible."

Alex gave her a small smile and walked up to her, "You like it then?"

Lena moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders, "I love it, I love you."

Alex leaned down and pulled Lena into her, her lips touched Lena's and they kissed tenderly. Lena felt Alex's short hair under her fingertips and sighed into the kiss, if there was a heaven then this was what it felt like. Alex parted Lena's red lips with her tongue and deepened the kiss, drawing out a moan from her girlfriend. Then Lena's hands moved downwards, moving over the soft fabric of the suit, down Alex's back until she reached her butt where she gave a quick squeeze with both hands. Alex softly moaned into her mouth taken by surprise.

"Lena," Alex moaned, "babe…"

Lena's hands moved back upwards until they were in Alex's hair again tugging her down possessively into the kiss. Alex let her hands wander then, down Lena's hips pulling her in tight. That was when Lena felt the surprise in her girlfriends Burberry trousers.

"Alex," she breathed excitedly, "your packing."

Alex just kissed her harder and husked against her lips, "you did say you wanted me to fuck you wearing this suit, well Merry Christmas."

Lena felt her arousal spike one hundred percent, she kissed Alex more urgently, the passion of the moment taking over her senses. Then they broke apart breathless and very aroused.

They looked into each others eyes breathless.

"I want you so much," Alex said against Lena's lips.

"But we have to go, we will be late," Lena breathed back, "I made reservations."

Alex placed her forehead against Lena's, "Your right. I know your right but I wish you weren't."

Reluctantly Alex stepped out of the embrace. Lena felt the loss, she wanted nothing more than to stay here right now, in Alex's arms. Then Alex's stomach grumbled in protest.

That made the decision for her, "Come on," Lena said standing back and brushing her dress down, then she picked up her coat, "Let's get you some food, you will need plenty of energy later."

Alex smiled, "Sorry, it must be a Danvers thing."

Lena laughed, "At least you eat more than potstickers and donuts."

"Well, when you grow up around Kara you learn to live without them," she straightened her suit and tie, then she took Lena's hand and led them out of the apartment.

Henry pulled up the car outside a very exclusive restaurant by the waterfront. Alex and Lena stepped out of the car. Henry had instructions to wait for Lena to call and come pick them up later. As he drove away Alex looked at the queue, "Did you say we have reservations?"

Lena smiled and took Alex's hand, "Follow me," Lena led Alex around to the side of the building where there was a back entrance, she pressed some buttons on the intercom.

The door came open and they stepped inside to be greeted by a man in a black suit.

"Hello Miss Luthor, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"David, please call me Lena, and this is my girlfriend Alex, Alex this is David, and he owns this place." Lena looked to Alex beside her. Alex raised her eyebrows, she held out her hand and shook David's hand.

"Please follow me," he then told them. He led them into a quiet room up some stairs away from everyone else. The room had a small bar and some other tables, but none of those were occupied. Lena hung up her coat on a hook by the door.

Each table was decorated for Christmas with green table cloths and red candles. It was dimly lit and the candles on the tables were burning brightly giving off a beautiful cosy glow.

Alex pulled out a chair for Lena at a table by the window, outside they could see the harbour and the Christmas lights strung along it.

Lena sat down across from Alex and a waiter arrived with a bottle of wine and a choice of beers for Alex.

When he disappeared Alex looked at Lena, and she was struck by how beautiful Lena looked in the soft glow of candle light.

"Did you reserve the whole room?" Alex asked surprised.

Lena sipped her wine, "I wanted our Christmas Eve date to be special, I hope you don't think its too much?" Lena was suddenly aware that she was doing things Alex wasn't at all used too. This was every day stuff to Lena, but to Alex it was like living a different life entirely.

"No, it's just different, I'm not used to such luxury," Alex smiled and picked up her menu, then she nearly gasped at the prices, "Lena, I could live off the cost of one of these meals for a month."

Lena smiled, "I promise you I don't do this all the time, just on special occasions."

Alex relaxed a bit then, "Okay, well then, I'll have the kobe beef steak."

"Good choice, I think I'll have the same." Lena tucked the menu into its block to the side and then reached out her hands to Alex.

Alex placed her hands on Lena's and smiled, "This is amazing thank you."

"Only the best for you my love," Lena smiled back at her.

They shared a kiss across the table and then sat back and enjoyed their drinks. Alex with her beer and Lena with her glass of wine. Soon the waiter returned and took their orders and then they were alone again.

"You know we haven't been dating long but I feel like we have been together longer, its weird," Alex commented as they waited for their meals.

"I feel the same, I guess we have known each other a long time," Lena said thoughtfully, "Even when we were not close as friends Kara used to talk about you all the time."

"She did? What did she say?" Alex said a little surprised.

"She is so proud of you Alex, obviously back then I didn't know she was Supergirl, but she would tell me things about you, about when you grew up in Midvale. And she would talk about how strong you are, and that she learnt a lot from you."

Alex smiled, "Believe it or not we weren't always close though, at first she used to drive me crazy."

"Well," Lena told her, "she also told me how protective you are, I have no doubt you got over those initial teething problems quite quickly."

"Oh we did," Alex assured her, "she's my world you know. Mom always told me to look out for her and I always have."

"Well I am even more glad that I ordered that Porsche now," Lena grinned over her wine glass as she went to take a sip.

"You didn't?" Alex's eyes went wide.

"I did."

They ate their meals and talked. Lena learnt Alex's favourite bands, her favourite movies and that they both had the same taste in books, mostly philosophy and science books. Lena could just imagine their future having a house with a library full of books about the sciences. And in turn Alex learnt what Lena liked to do in her downtime, she liked nothing more than a hot bath, a glass of wine and some classical music. And she told Alex about the places she had been too and some places she still hadn't been too and wanted too. But now she wanted to take Alex with her too. Lena had a passion for travel but sadly rarely got a chance to do it.

And every now and then Lena glanced across at Alex in her suit and her heart fluttered. She had never been so attracted to someone in her life. Alex did things to her that no one else ever did.

The subject of children came up and Alex told her how her dream of adoption had stalled. And Lena was honest with her, she hadn't ever seen children in her future, but now with Alex she could and she was happy to take that step with Alex once the time was right for them both.

Their evening had been just about perfect and when they left the restaurant they took a stroll along the harbour arm in arm until the chilly night air was too much.

"I'll call Henry to come pick us up unless you want to go get drinks somewhere?" Lena said taking out her phone.

Alex put one arm around Lena's shoulder and pulled her close, "I want to go anywhere that you are."

"Let's go back to my place, I have some Japanese Whiskey to wash down that beef we ate," Lena said and then called her driver.

Once she put her phone away Alex pulled her into her arms.

"Maybe we could finish what we started earlier once we get back?" Lena smirked.

"Oh I never leave a job unfinished," Alex husked as she placed a kiss to Lena's cheek.

"Mmm, and I can't wait for you to finish me off," Lena breathed to her ear as she grabbed her crotch.

Alex softly moaned as she felt the strap in her trousers push against her, "Lena."

"Yes darling?" Lena smiled as she rubbed over the hardness knowing exactly what she was doing.

Alex was just about to protest when a car pulled up beside them.

Saved by the driver… Alex thought to herself as Lena moved away and got into the waiting car. Alex followed her, her walk a little wobbly after Lena stirred up something inside her.

And right now she couldn't wait to be inside Lena.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:**

**Alex and Lena enjoy Alex's new suit. Alex gives Lena her first Christmas gift ;)**

**Explicit. If you do not like smut, skip this one. If you do, enjoy! :)**

As soon as they got through the door Alex had Lena up against it, pulling down her dress just enough so she could access her breasts, she immediately took a nipple into her mouth, sucking it hard and letting it pop. Lena moaned, her desire peaked by insistent hands and a roaming mouth hot on her skin. Then Alex moved to the other breast and did the same. Lena's hands were in Alex's hair, tugging and pulling and making Alex more and more aroused. Alex just kept licking, flicking and sucking on each breast, she loved them, and she could have spent all night just on them.

Lena sighed in frustration, this would not do, she moved away from Alex and pulled her dress back into place, Alex whined in protest, then she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her over to the kitchen table. She dominantly pulled Alex to her, then she let her hand move down to Alex's zipper on her trousers showing every intention of what she wanted and what she needed.

"I need you," Lena breathed as she slipped her hand inside Alex's trousers and pulled on the hard silicone cock. It was solid against her hand and she pulled it up and down causing Alex to momentary close her eyes and moan at the sensation.

Then Lena leaned forward and sucked Alex's lower lip before moving to her neck and biting at the skin beneath her ear.

Alex growled with desire and pushed Lena backwards until her perky bottom hit the table, then she lifted Lena's red dress up high enough until she could see her sexy black suspenders.

"Fuck, your so sexy," Alex husked as she took in the sight before her. Lena's mussed up hair, messed up lipstick, and the damp patch forming on her underwear.

Lena moaned in response and just watched through lidded eyes as Alex took her.

Alex ran her hand up Lena's thighs smoothing over the pale soft skin and smiled when she saw the Christmas gift she had given the brunette, "Ready to be unwrapped?" She asked giving Lena a sexy smile.

"So ready," Lena almost cried.

Lena just moaned out when Alex pulled them down giving her enough access to slip calloused fingers inside her.

"Your so wet," Alex whispered dipping one finger into her slit first. Then seeing that Lena was ready she slipped two fingers between her lovers folds, Alex closed her eyes for a second as she felt the soft warm wetness coat her fingers, then she opened her eyes and looked into Lena's aroused green eyes as she urgently pushed in and out making Lena gasp.

"Alex" Lena moaned as she held on tight, her arms now around Alex's strong shoulders to hold her up.

Then Alex removed her fingers and lifted Lena up so she was sitting on the table, she parted her legs wide and got down on her knees in front of her.

Lena's hands reached down grabbing Alex's hair and pulling her in. And when she felt her lovers tongue inside her she cried out her name, she had waited all night for some relief and Alex's hot tongue running up and down her slit was driving her wild, it felt so good. Lena looked down at Alex's head between her legs, she could see her licking her, eating her out whilst still wearing her sexy suit and tie and it sent shock waves right through her.

Alex took her time, licking around Lena's hard bud, and then gently sucking it between her lips. She continued like this for some minutes, enjoying the taste of her lover as it flooded her mouth.

"I'm going to cum," Lena moaned as she ground herself against Alex's mouth harder.

"Mmm not yet babe," Alex breathed against her dripping centre, she lapped at her one more time and then stopped. Alex moved away and Lena moaned, "No no, I was so close. Please Alex..."

Alex just ignored her protests because she knew Lena was going to really enjoy this, she stood between Lena's legs and positioned the strap on, Lena wrapped her legs around Alex's waist trying desperately to pull her in. The tip of the cock touched her pussy lips and she called out in total frustration, "Alex please, fuck me."

Lena's whole body was crying out to be fucked, her clit was throbbing, her head was swimming, she just needed to cum, "Please honey."

Well Alex didn't need anymore encouragement, she pushed the silicone cock into the brunette who moaned out in response at the wonderful feeling of being filled by Alex, "...more Alex," she begged.

Alex gave her more, thrusting in hard until she was buried deep inside Lena's pussy walls.

"Lena, I love you..." Alex moaned softly, she started to fuck her like Lena had wanted all night. She had both of her hands on Lena's hips as she pounded into her. Lena was in ecstasy, completely overwhelmed by the feelings rushing through not only her body but her mind. Alex was such a skilled lover, like nothing she had experienced before and she felt so damn lucky as she got closer and closer to reaching her peak. And every time she looked at Alex fucking her wearing the Burberry suit, pulses of electricity seemed to shoot right through her and down to her swollen clit.

Breathless Alex slowed and held Lena in place for a minute and kissed her hard, Lena was moaning softly against her mouth as Alex began to thrust in and out of her again while they kissed deeply. Their lips were swollen from the punishing kisses and Lena could taste herself on Alex's tongue.

Lena cried out softly as Alex was dragging back and forth deep within her, and her hard thrusts were touching her front wall and sending Lena closer and closer to the edge.

Alex kissed Lena's neck and moved upwards then sucked on Lena's earlobe and Lena grabbed at her hair as she felt her orgasm building.

"So close," she cried, "Alex I'm so close."

Alex thrust harder, the table was vibrating, and to be fair Alex was amazed it had not collapsed under their heated session. Then she felt the resistance to her thrusts as Lena's walls tightened around her, a sure sign that her lover was cumming. Lena's head went back and her eyes closed tight.

Lena cried out, "Alex, yes…oh god," as she shuddered in Alex's arms.

Alex continued to thrust, riding her through it until Lena completely relaxed, Alex kissed her face over and over, as she held her with her strong arms in place.

Alex was still deep inside her when she picked Lena up and carried her to the bedroom. Lena's heels fell to the floor as Alex walked.

Then Alex gently lowered Lena to the bed under herself, then she slowly withdrew and got up to take off her clothes, leaving the strap on in place. She was far from finished.

Lena opened her eyes and gazed at Alex as she stripped off at the end of the bed. Then she got off the bed herself and slipped off her dress, she put the knickers with unwrap me on for Alex to take off again, they had slipped down to her ankle of her right leg while Alex was making love to her. And she left her suspenders on because she knew how much Alex loved them on her.

Alex stepped up to Lena, she pressed her body up against Lena and kissed her tenderly. Taking a moment to just be gentle and tender.

"I love you Lena," Alex told her between kisses.

"I love you too darling," Lena replied wrapping her arms around Alex's strong shoulders.

Then Alex led her back to the bed, "On your hands and knees babe," Alex told her.

Lena felt a rush of something, she wasn't sure what but it excites her so much that she is quick to do as Alex tells her.

Alex watched Lena get into position on the bed, on her hands and knees with her legs slightly apart. Alex could have got herself off there and then but she held back the desire to do so.

Alex moved onto the bed behind Lena and then pulled at Lena's knickers, pulling them down as far as they would go, then she placed one hand on Lena's hip while the other hand guided her cock into Lena's slit from behind. Alex moaned out because it slipped in so easily, "Fuck, you are so beautiful," Alex told her girlfriend, then she withdrew a bit, "so beautiful."

Alex was so turned on by the sight of Lena in her suspenders and panties down to her knees that she almost cum herself from that alone, she thrust back in and Lena moaned out.

Lena continued to gasp, moan and curse as Alex began to get a steady rhythm, deep thrusts in and gentle pulls out. Both her hands were on Lena's hips as she began to get faster and harder, fucking Lena into the mattress. And Lena was gone, completely, all thoughts gone, only feelings remained, feelings of complete and utter bliss. She could smell Alex's cologne, she could feel Alex's calloused hands on her, she was overwhelmed in a beautiful way by everything that was Alex Danvers. Then she felt Alex's lips on her back and on her neck. She was so close, her climax was building within her. It only took a few more deep thrusts to send her over, into that white hot place she was beginning to become very accustomed too

Alex eventually pulled out of her and flopped down beside Lena, exhausted. Lena could hardly move either. Her whole body had never felt so spent, she was completely relaxed and she was so blissfully happy.

After a moment Lena moved across the bed and helped Alex remove the strap on, she threw it to the floor to be cleaned later, then she lay half across Alex and let her hand wander downwards to the place where Alex needed her. And Alex closed her eyes as Lena's fingers worked their magic on her clit. Lena let one finger gently circle it and then she thrust in with two fingers before pulling out and rubbing Alex's hardened bud over and over until she was cumming hard on her fingers.

Afterwards Lena rested her head on Alex's chest and Alex stroked her fingers through Lena's hair.

"That was incredible," Lena finally had the energy to speak, "you are incredible. I adore you."

Alex smiled sleepily running her fingers through Lena's soft hair, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed your first Christmas Present."

"Best Christmas Present ever," Lena smiled against Alex's chest, "And that suit was worth every penny."


	16. Chapter 16

**Christmas Day**

Alex woke up in the morning to find Lena beside her fast asleep. She turned on her side and watched her, Alex thought she looked like an angel, smiling to herself she thought about how lucky she was and how she would never take Lena for granted. Because, finally, she had found true love and she was going to hold onto it with everything she had. After a moment of silent reflection she saw Lena's eyes open and those beautiful green pools looked sleepily back at her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Lena asked as she slowly manoeuvred herself up into a sitting position.

"A minute or so," Alex replied sitting up beside her and stretching.

Lena turned and pulled Alex back down onto the bed, Alex laughed as she flopped down onto the mattress, her head resting back into the pillow.

Lena took the smile right off Alex's face when she straddled her and leaned down to kiss her neck. She started to lick upwards, enjoying the slender toned muscles beneath her tongue.

Alex gasped in surprise when Lena sucked her earlobe and let her right hand wander down to her left breast. Lena gently let her finger circle Alex's left nipple making it aroused, making Alex aroused.

Alex threw her head back deeper into the pillow and closed her eyes, "Fuck Lena, what's got into you this morning?"

Not that she was complaining, it was just so unexpected.

Lena's lips met Alex's and then she whispered, "You hopefully."

Alex gulped, okay it was early but she could do this, maybe she didn't need a morning jog after all and making love with Lena was definitely more pleasurable.

An hour later they were both heading to the shower together so that Alex could pay Lena back in full for the two incredible mind blowing orgasms she had just enjoyed.

Alex pushed Lena up against the shower wall with strength and passion running through her veins, she made love to her gorgeous girlfriend, with her lips, with her hands and finally with a hot mouth to Lena's hot centre.

"Well I'm glad we got that out of the way," Alex smirked over breakfast.

Lena smiled back at her across the breakfast table, "I wouldn't have lasted all day at Kara's."

"We could have snuck into the bathroom," Alex said as she sipped her coffee she looked over her mug devilishly.

Lena felt a fresh wave of arousal, "Don't give me ideas Director."

"So," Alex said changing the subject quickly before she got the urge to take Lena again, "Do you wanna go open some presents?"

Lena laughed and looked at Alex's excited eyes, "You are like a child."

"You love it!" Alex said standing. She gave Lena a quick kiss on the head and then walked over to the Christmas Tree, "You coming?"

Lena smirked, "Again? You just made me cum twice in the shower."

Alex looked back at her, "Haha."

Then Alex put on that pleading face that Lena found completely adorable but would never admit it, "Please?"

Lena stood and walked over to Alex by the tree, "So where do you want me?"

Alex smirked sexily at Lena, "Every surface of this apartment," then she paused and saw Lena looking back at her with an impressive raise of an eyebrow, "Soooo, we sit down on the floor and pick presents out from under it one at a time."

"Okay," Lena replied sitting down and crossing one leg under the other, "I can do this, how hard can it be?" she smiled nervously. Christmas was so lost on her, especially a loving one.

Alex sat crossed Legged and pulled out a present, she read the tag and then seeing it was for Lena off herself she handed it to her, "With all my love."

Lena took the present and smiled back at Alex, "Now what?"

"Open it," Alex chuckled and then grabbed another present from under the tree, this time with her own name on, "And this one says, From Lena with Love." She smiled and waited for Lena to open her gift first.

Lena started to take the paper off very carefully, Alex shook her head and smiled, "Lena, your supposed to rip it, it's part of the fun, tear it to pieces."

"Oh," Lena said, eyes wide. She started to rip it more eagerly and carelessly. She pulled out a soft off the shoulder grey sweater, she looked at the label, "You got me Alexander Wang!" Lena's eyes lit up, "Alex this is beautiful. But how did you afford this? You shouldn't have." She held it against herself. She was secretly very relieved that Alex hadn't got her a dreaded Christmas jumper.

"I do have some savings babe, also I work all the time and rarely have time to spend anything. So I decided to dip into my savings for Christmas now I have someone to share it with," Alex smiled.

Lena admired the quality of the garment, she loved it, but not as much as she loved Alex Danvers.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I love it," Lena leaned over to Alex and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I should have got you more presents if I am going to get a kiss every time you open one," Alex grinned.

"Shut up and open yours," Lena told her with a giggle.

Alex ripped the paper off excitedly and pulled out a leather notebook and when she looked more closely she saw on the front etched into the leather, "Director Alex Danvers."

"I love this," Alex smiled and ran her palm over the notepad cover, "the leather is so soft too."

"I thought you would, I know how much you like leather and I know how much you like black. So now you have a little black book."

Alex leaned over and gave Lena a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you."

Then Alex reached across and pulled out a very light box, "It's for you," she said smiling at Lena as she handed it over.

The paper came off even quicker this time, Lena was getting the hang of it. She opened the box and found all of her favourite pastries from Paris, "How did you?" she trailed off and then a smile curled up on her lips knowingly, "Kara…"

Alex nodded, "Having a sister who is a superhero comes in useful."

Lena took one out of the box and put it in her mouth, "Mmm, tastes almost as good as you."

Alex felt the blush rise to her cheeks Then once that was devoured Lena looked into the box and found a chocolate eclair, "Would you like a bite?" she looked at Alex mischievously and held it out.

Alex moved closer and took a bite, all the time looking to Lena's eyes. Then Alex closed her eyes and licked her lips, "Mmm delicious."

Lena gulped, and took the eclair taking her own bite while Alex watched her with obvious lust in her dark eyes.

They were both very aware that they couldn't even eat together now without getting turned on.

When the pastry was finished Alex leaned in for a kiss, they closed their eyes as their mouths enjoyed the taste of the chocolate and cream on each others tongues.

They moaned against each others lips softly as they broke the kiss.

"Damn that is the best pastry I have ever tasted," Alex grinned.

Lena's heart was beating rapidly, "Yes, we should get Kara to fly over and get more."

"Mmm just don't tell her what we are doing with them," Alex laughed.

"Never!" Lena replied with a smile, "we wouldn't want to scare her."

"So, we have a few more left to unwrap," Alex said looking back at the tree.

They opened more gifts and then Alex picked out a large box with a ribbon around it, "Oh it's for me," Alex said taking it, loosening the ribbon and opening the box. Inside was a very expensive top of the range Motorcycle Helmet. A Ducati Full-Face Helmet in Black Steel. And underneath it was a grey Ducati 77 hoodie.

She watched Alex's sheer joy as she inspected the helmet.

Alex put down the helmet and pulled Lena into a kiss, a real warm, closed eyes kiss that spoke volumes, "I love you, these are perfect, thank you."

Lena watched as Alex tried on the helmet and it was the perfect fit. Then they continued to open presents from each other.

One of the gifts to Alex from Lena was under strict instructions to be opened that evening, when they got home in private.

The other gifts included shirts, ties, trousers, a few cool tech gadgets, the latest iphone for Alex.

And Alex got Lena some new sexy lingerie, some perfume, chocolates from Belgium, a very cute cuddly manga toy from Japan and a planetarium that you used at home. You placed it in a room, turned off the lights and looked up to see the night sky on your ceiling. Lena loved that one. Although she probably could have installed her own if she had the time or the thought to do it.

And finally a book of tickets from Alex. Each ticket had something different on it. For example, a kiss, a massage, a hug, or a few even sexier ones, like sex in the shower, love in the tub and take me over a desk. Lena smiled as she looked through the book of tickets, "Do not worry love, I won't use them all at once." She winked and Alex laughed, "I'm relieved to hear that."

Then Lena pulled out a ticket and handed it to Alex, she raised her eye eyebrow at Lena, "Already?"

Lena just nodded and waited.

"Make coffee," Alex laughed as she read it out, "Well that I can do."

They both enjoyed a last coffee before getting changed and starting to make their way over to Kara's for Christmas Day activities.

Lena wore her black pinstripe pants suit with a red blouse unbuttoned at the top, her hair was up in a ponytail. Alex wore her new black Burberry suit that had survived their passionate love making from the evening before. Lena kept looking at Alex, remembering what her lover did to her wearing it and it was making her very hot and bothered.

Alex had noticed and was going to tease her relentlessly all day. Their shirts almost matched, Alex wore a burgundy one that Lena had gotten for her, also unbuttoned at the top. Her dark red hair was flicked back.

Lena called Henry to take them to Kara's and then gave him the rest of the day off. She also gave him a gift, a pair of gold cuff-links and a very big Christmas bonus.

Alex loved how generous Lena was. She gave so much to her friends and to charity, but also to the people that worked for her too. She really cared about everyone.

Kara opened the door when they arrived, it was mid morning and they instantly caught the smell of a turkey cooking. Alex handed a pot of cranberry sauce to Kara, "See I didn't forget."

"Honestly, you get off so lightly every year, do you know how many countries Eliza had me fly too for this Christmas Dinner?"

Lena laughed and Alex frowned, "She did?"

Kara just nodded and they followed her inside.

Because it was early, it was just them, with Kara and Eliza both making preparations. But they also had a few personal gifts to share with each other before their guests arrived.

They all sat down expecting to be opening presents but Lena was still standing, hovering over them with a smile.

They all looked up at her.

"Okay, so, were going for a morning walk in the park before you start." Lena announced.

Kara looked up with a crinkle in her brow, "Lena!"

Alex smiled to herself knowing what was going on.

Eliza looked confused and then agreed with Lena, "No Lena is right, we should get some fresh air before we start. It is going to be a long day, we should take a moment to just have a nice walk in nature." With that Eliza stood up and went to grab her coat.

Reluctantly Kara did the same and made her feelings known to Lena as they left the apartment, "I'm only agreeing to this because Alex finally got you to come to our Christmas Dinner."

Lena chuckled to herself as Alex walked up beside them and took her hand.

"Are you still complaining?" Alex was really trying to keep the smile off her face as she spoke.

Kara just sighed, "No, I just, we usually open presents first thing in the morning and were already late."

They soon reached the park and took a leisurely walk past the pond and to a large field where sports were usually played.

Alex looked to Lena, they smiled mischievously at each other and waited for Kara to notice what was ahead of them.

Eliza was the first one to spot it, "Oh look at that, a pink car wrapped in a giant red bow. Isn't that cute, look Kara."

Kara looked up, "Wow someone is having a good Christmas, what I wouldn't give for a pink Porsche Boxster."

Alex and Lena tried not to laugh and carried on ahead towards the car, "Let's have a closer look," Alex called to Kara as she and Lena marched forward.

Kara quickly caught up to them and started to walk ahead of them, Eliza was on their tail completely unaware of Alex and Lena's surprise.

Kara was looking at the Porsche longingly and feeling a little jealous of whoever this was for. Then Alex and Lena stepped up beside her. Lena looked to her best friend, "I wonder who it's for?" Lena looked at a large looking Christmas gift tag that was attached to the wing mirror, "Kara can you look at the tag?"

"I really shouldn't," Kara replied shaking her head, "Whoever this is for could turn up any minute."

"Kara the park is virtually empty," Alex encouraged, "come on, you must be curious too?"

"Okay," Kara sighed and used her X Ray vision to read the card.

"It says," Kara began to read, "To Supergirl!" Kara stood back in shock before reading the rest, "Oh my Rao, I think I have a stalker!"

Alex and Lena looked to each other urgently, Alex quickly stepped up to Kara and touched her arm, "What does the rest say?"

Kara braced herself and then walked up to the car and looked at the tag properly. And as she read it, her eyes went wide and a huge grin appeared on her face, To Supergirl, Our Kara, we love you, Happy Holidays, Alex and Lena , then she turned to Alex and Lena who were both grinning too.

"You didn't?"

"We did," Lena smiled and took the car keys from her pocket. She handed them to Kara.

"Actually, I had nothing to do with it, it was all Lena's idea, but I totally approve," Alex quickly told her.

Kara was speechless for a moment and then excitement took over, she rushed towards the couple and hugged them both, "I can't believe it, thank you, I love you both so much."

"Kara… I can't breathe," Lena said as she got squished by the super hug.

Kara let go of them both, "Sorry," she gave a wry smile and then started to jump up and down, "I have a pink Porsche!"

She looked to Alex who was still rubbing her ribs, "Alex look!"

"It's very… er pink," Alex replied teasing her.

"Yes, absolutely perfect," Kara smiled at Lena. After all they had been through over the past year she finally felt like Lena had made her peace with her, she felt a little emotional then and wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

Alex looked worried and walked up to Kara, "Don't cry, your going to make me cry and you know how much I hate that."

Kara pulled herself together, "So, who wants to go for a ride?"

Alex, Lena and Eliza all said, "Me" at the same time. They all laughed, unfortunately there was only one spare seat.

Alex looked at her mother and nodded towards the car, "You go, we can walk back."

Eliza gave Alex a hug, "I raised you well." Then she got into the passenger seat, whilst Kara was already excitedly starting up the engine.

"Don't be gone too long, I want my Christmas pancakes," Alex called to Kara.

Kara smiled and just like that they drove off.

Alone Alex took Lena's hand, "Thank you for doing that for Kara, you probably did more than you think."

Lena looked at her girlfriend curiously, "What do you mean?"

Alex always wanted to be completely honest with Lena, especially after everything that happened between them in the past.

"Kara, she's been worried." Alex told her, "She's been worried about your friendship, she cares about you so much Lee."

Lena felt a little tug at her heart strings at the use of her pet name, "Really? I had no idea."

"Like, she's fine, but Kara worries and your friendship means the world to her."

Lena looked to Alex, "Kara really doesn't have to worry, I really care about her too. I love her like a sister, she's family to me."

Alex smiled and started to walk through the forested area of the park, holding onto Lena's right hand, "So, how would you feel about you and Kara being sisters for real?"

"What do you mean?" Lena looked confused.

Alex stopped, let go of her girlfriends hand and got down on one knee in the middle of the trees before her, Lena's heart started to race and her mouth dropped open in surprise, "Alex…" Lena breathed, her hands now trembling.

Alex reached into her Burberry jacket inside pocket and pulled out a small box, her hands were slightly shaking, she looked at Lena hopeful, absolutely terrified, she opened the box and took out the platinum engagement ring, "Lena, I know we haven't been together long, but I have loved you since forever, I cant imagine my life without you in it, I love you with my whole heart, will you marry me?"

Lena let out a small gasp and for a moment she was in so much shock that she couldn't move or speak. She just stood there staring down at Alex with big green eyes.

Alex waited nervously, her brow started to crease in concern at no immediate reply. She looked up at Lena with concerned eyes.

"Lena, are you okay? Please say something."

Then she saw the tears falling down Lena's face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:**

**Will Lena say yes or no?**

"Lena?" Alex stood up and took Lena's hands in her own.

"I," Lena wiped tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Oh," Alex let go of Lena's hands and stepped backwards slowly, her heart sinking.

Lena looked at Alex alarmed, "No, you misunderstand, I'm sorry for crying, it's just…"

Alex felt a bit of relief, she stepped back up to Lena, "What is it babe?"

"I feel overwhelmed, I wasn't expecting this, like ever..." Lena finally got out, "but yes Alex, of course I will marry you."

Alex looked at Lena almost unable to take in her words, "You will?"

"Yes," Lena smiled finally and reached out for Alex's hands.

Alex pulled Lena into her arms and hugged her tightly, she was so happy. Then she moved back so she could look at her girlfriend, she stroked one hand gently down her face, "I can't wait to call you Mrs Danvers-Luthor."

Lena felt a tug at her heart when Alex said their joined names.

Then Alex took the ring and placed it on Lena's finger and took out her own from her inside pocket, she had got them both so they would match.

"Here, let me," Lena said taking the ring from Alex and placing it on Alex's finger.

Then they kissed and kissed until they both realised the time.

"We better get back to Kara's they will think we got lost," Lena said to Alex's lips.

"Mmm, we kinda got lost in each other," Alex replied and kissed Lena once more before taking her hand, "Okay let's go, I need my pancakes and maple syrup."

"So when were married, will you be making us your amazing pancakes for breakfast?" Lena asked as they walked back.

"If you want? I make great blueberry pancakes too," Alex remembered giving Kelly some and finding out she was allergic to them, "Although I haven't made them in a while."

"I would love some, maybe if Kara as any blueberries you can make me some today?" Lena replied.

"It's a deal, I also make great poached eggs."

Lena stopped walking and looked at Alex, "I can't wait to marry you. Please tell me I am not dreaming all of this?"

Alex smiled and kissed her fiance's cheek, "Your not dreaming, unless I am."

Lena laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex replied kissing Lena one last time before they continued their walk back to Kara's loft.

Back at Kara's a few guests had arrived. Brainy and Nia were in the kitchen making Christmas cookies, both wearing matching Christmas jumpers. Kara and Eliza were both on the couch watching a Christmas movie.

Kara looked up at them as they entered hand in hand, "Your back! What took you so long?"

Alex and Lena looked to each other.

"Alex asked me to marry her," Lena smiled excitedly showing off her ring.

"And she said yes," Alex beamed with joy.

Kara shot up out of her seat and rushed over to them both, "Oh Roa, are you serious? This is awesome!"

"Yes we're serious," Alex told her and ended up in a bone crushing hug from Kara.

Then Kara hugged her best friend, "I am so happy for you," she told her, "I know how much this means to you."

"Thanks Kara, and well now we will be sisters," Lena smiled.

"I know, how exciting! Can I see your ring?"

Lena proudly showed Kara her ring.

Then Eliza stepped up to the three of them, "Isn't it a bit soon?"

Alex frowned, "Can't you just be happy for us?"

Eliza didn't get chance to answer because Nia came rushing over having heard, "Oh my god guys, this is incredible, can I be a bridesmaid?"

Lena laughed, "Of course."

Then Lena looked at Alex who was still frowning, annoyed by her mother, "Alex can I have a minute?"

Alex turned her attention to Lena, "Sure, lets go to Kara's bedroom."

Eliza watched them go and sighed and then Kara pulled her aside.

"What was all that about?" Kara asked with a frown of her own.

Eliza shook her head, "They have only just started dating!"

"Alex and Lena have known each other for a very long time, they have been good friends for most of it," Kara reminded her, "Please be happy for them, it's Christmas."

Eliza sighed, "It only seems like yesterday that Alex was happy with Kelly. I thought they would be the ones walking down the aisle, I certainly never imagined Alex with Lena."

"Do you have a problem with Lena?" Kara's brow crinkled in annoyance.

"No," Eliza replied, "but she is a Luthor, it just seems unimaginable, a Danvers marrying a Luthor."

"So you do have a problem?" Kara replied, "Lena's my best friend, and she's not like the Luthors, she's different. She's warm, caring and kind."

"Well, lets just enjoy the rest of the day, and I promise to try and be happy about it." Eliza then walked off to the kitchen to check on the turkey.

Kara sighed and looked to the bedroom door, she used her xray vision and she could see Alex and Lena sitting on her bed talking, she made sure she didn't listen in.

"I'm so sorry about my mother," Alex said as she sat on Kara's bed with Lena.

"Alex I am used to it," Lena said nonchalantly.

"But you shouldn't have to be used to it," Alex frowned and took Lena's hand, "I'm going to talk to her."

"No love, leave it, for today at least," Lena pleaded, "lets just enjoy our day, besides I wouldn't want to ruin Kara's first Christmas with me here," Lena smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's your first Danvers Christmas, sorry my mom ruined it."

"She didn't ruin it," Lena pulled Alex into a sweet kiss, "I'm so happy, I know what we have is real, I love you and you love me, it really doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Your right, I'll try to behave around my mother." Alex smiled and stood, "Let's go back in there. Besides anything I am starving."

"Does that mean time for your famous pancakes?" Lena smiled as she took Alex's hand.

"It sure does," Alex said leading them back into the living room.

Eliza looked over from the kitchen as she saw them and she gave them a smile. Alex noticed and was relieved that at least her mother wasn't frowning at them or looking angry. She just hoped she would come around to the idea.

Alex made her legendary pancakes which they all enjoyed around the table. Afterwards Alex and Lena sat on one of the couches together cuddling, Kara and Eliza were busy in the kitchen, Nia and Brainy were mixing cocktails, when their final guest arrived.

Eliza opened the door and greeted Kelly with a warm smile and a hug, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. And something smells good." Kelly replied pulling out of the hug.

Alex and Lena watched the exchange from the couch. Alex felt a bit sick, she wasn't sure why, maybe it was the way her mother was so happy to see Kelly, but had reacted so badly to her getting engaged to Lena.

"You okay love," Lena whispered.

"Yeah, it's just, I haven't seen Kelly since we split up."

"I am sure she will be fine," Lena said softly.

Kelly walked in and smiled over at Alex, then she saw Lena holding Alex's hand and looked surprised. She walked over to the couch where they were both sat.

"Lena, I didn't expect to see you here," Kelly said, and then looked to Alex, "You both look well."

"You too," Alex told her admiring her green dress, then she told her, "Lena and I are together."

"Oh," Kelly replied raising her eyebrows, "Well, I am not surprised really, I always thought you were very well suited."

"You did?" Lena spoke up then.

Kelly nodded, "After the split, I always wondered if you would get together. You both being science nerds."

Alex looked at Kelly amazed, "Your kidding right?"

"Nope," Kelly replied, "Come on Alex, I could tell you were in love with Lena a long time ago."

"You could?" Alex's eyes went wide. Lena chuckled to herself.

"Yes all those times you would talk about how great Lena was and how exciting it was to work alongside her, and really, I am happy for you. For you both." Then Kelly noticed their matching rings, "So how long have you been engaged?"

Alex and Lena both looked at their hands and then at Kelly.

"Alex asked me today," Lena smiled, "Isn't she romantic? The most wonderful Christmas gift."

Kelly smiled, "Alex is the softest most romantic person I know, your very lucky. Congratulations."

Lena and Alex smiled at each other.

"Well your taking it better than my mother," Alex told Kelly.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Kelly sat down opposite them.

"It's okay, she will come around," Alex said standing, "Lets get some of those cocktails."

Everyone crowded around the table with the cocktails on it. Each person took one and then they all clinked glasses.

Alex and Lena drank from each others glass. And followed it with a kiss. Kara looked away and caught Eliza frowning. She shook her head at her and hoped she didn't make a scene after a few glasses of bubbly.

"So, who wants to open some presents?" Kara called out from beside the huge Christmas tree minutes later.

Alex and Lena broke out of a kiss and looked at Kara.

"I guess she waited longer than expected," Alex smiled.

"Yes, but we did give her a car," Lena reminded Alex.

They walked over to the tree and sat down with Kara. Nia, Brainy, Kelly and Eliza joined them. Some sitting on the floor and some on foot stools.

Kara pulled out a present, "This one is for you Alex."

Alex took it and read the label, "With love, from Kara." Then she ripped off the paper and took out the gift, "A bottle of Japanese Whiskey, wow Kara!"

Kara grinned, "You like it?"

"I love it, thank you." Alex admired the design of the bottle, it was almost as good as the contents. Lena admired it too, she knew the whiskey and it wasn't cheap.

Kara pulled out another present, this time it was for her off Alex and Lena, she smiled and excitedly opened it, "You got me a Super Bear!"

Alex laughed, "Yep it's you in miniature. Cute and loves a cuddle."

Kara laughed and hugged the bear, "Thank you, I love it."

Lena opened a gift off Kara next, it was a pair of beautiful jade earrings, "These are beautiful Kara, thank you. But how... is this real Jade?"

Kara smiled, "I have my ways, I went to China and got these especially made up for you."

Lena beamed, "I don't deserve you."

"They match your beautiful eyes," Alex told her with longing, she just wanted to go home and celebrate their engagement more every passing second.

Lena noticed the look in Alex's eyes and started to wish they were alone so she could attack her lips with her own.

More gifts were exchanged and soon it was time for dinner. Lena and Alex sat together even though Eliza tried to insist that Alex sat at the end where their father would have sat. And Jo'nn couldn't make it so the seat was left empty. Alex wasn't leaving Lenas side and she made that clear.

Then champagne was opened and Eliza got through a few glasses before making a speech.

"First of all I want to thank you all for coming," Eliza said.

Alex looked at her nervously. Lena lay her hand gently on Alex's leg to show support.

"I do hope you are all enjoying yourselves," she paused and looked to Kara, "Thank you Kara for hosting us all as usual." Then she looked to Alex and Lena, "And we should make a toast to the newly engaged couple, Alex and Lena," she frowned then, "even though it came as a big surprise to me, I never imagined in my wildest dreams a Danvers would marry a Luthor."

Alex frowned back at her mother and was about to say something when Lena stopped her. Alex sat back and picked up her glass taking a long drink from it.

"But here we are, and I just want to say, you both have my blessing."

Alex looked at her surprised, "We do?"

Eliza smiled, "Yes sweetheart, you have been through so much these past few years, I was just worried about you jumping into something too soon, but I can see just watching you both that you are very much in love."

Lena squeezed Alex's leg beneath the table and Alex smiled, "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me, to us," she said looking at Lena beside her.

"So when is the wedding?" Nia asked with a grin.

Alex laughed, "No idea, we didn't get that far, I only asked Lena to marry me this morning. It's all kinda new to both of us."

"Lets enjoy being engaged for a while," Lena added with a smile, " I kinda like calling you my fiance."

"I agree, no need to rush into it," Eliza said, "Although grandchildren would be nice, I am not getting any younger."

Alex and Lena looked at each other, they had not even talked about starting a family although Lena knew Alex wanted a child. Lena could see the worry cross Alex's face and so she quickly said something.

"It's definitely something I want too, now I am with Alex. I was never sure before, but the thought of starting a family with you," she looked to Alex beside her, "it makes me feel excited for what is to come."

"Me too babe, I can't wait to have it all with you," Alex replied.

Eliza smiled and thought to herself that maybe Lena was right for Alex after all.

Alex smiled at Lena and whispered to her ear, "I love you so much honey."

"Well put me down for babysitting anytime," Kara grinned, excited at the thought of having a niece or nephew.

The day continued on with good food, drink, party games and much laughter. Then after all the guests had gone home Alex and Lena decided to call it a night. They said their goodbyes to Eliza and Kara, then they called a cab to take them back to Lena's apartment.

When they got there they both changed out of their clothes into their new PJs.

Alex had got Lena a short set, a pair of Christmas shorts and a Christmas tshirt with kiss me under the mistletoe written across it. And Lena had got Alex some Emporio Armani Lounge Pants and Armani T-shirt. Alex then made them both some hot chocolate with marshmallows. They sat on Lena's long white sofa together with just lamp light and the glow coming from the lights of the Christmas tree.

"So did you enjoy your first Danvers Christmas?" Alex asked.

Lena smiled, "It was even more fun than I expected, which is quite an achievement after hearing about previous years from Kara."

Alex put down her empty mug and sat back, placing one arm around Lena's shoulder. Lena put her mug down and then remembered the extra present she got Alex that was under the tree, "Wait here, I have something else for you."

Alex waited and Lena came back with a box in her hands wrapped in shiny silver paper. She handed it to Alex and sat down beside her.

Alex looked at Lena with a wry smile, "So how come I couldn't open this earlier?"

"Open it and see," Lena smirked.

Alex opened it more carefully than she did with all her other gifts, she got the wrapping off and then opened the plain box. She looked inside and took out her gift. It was a strap on, but not just any kind.

Alex looked at Lena, "I have never seen one like this before. But I am excited to try it out." Alex winked at Lena and Lena laughed, "I can't wait either."

Then Lena explained as Alex examined the toy with her eyes and her hands.

"I made it," Lena told her, "It's made to give us both pleasure, this here," she pointed to a lump on the harness, "this rubs against you and me as we make love. And the one end of the toy inserts into you too. I think I covered everything we need."

Alex smiled, "You really are a genius."

"That's not all, it also comes with various vibrations if required," Lena smiled at Alex seductively.

Alex put the toy back in the box and placed it down, then she pulled Lena into her arms and kissed her, "This present is definitely my favourite," she said and then ran her tongue along the brunettes red lips. Lena wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and pulled her down on top of her, "Want to try it out?"

Alex moved up off her and put it on in record time under her lounge pants, then she lay on top of Lena on the sofa again. Lena could feel the bulge pressing into her, "Alex mmm feels so good."

Alex breathed into her lovers lips, "I haven't done anything yet."

"Well don't keep me waiting any longer, I want to know how good this feels, and if its mind blowingly good then I may even run my own line." Lena replied.

"You're serious aren't you?" Alex smiled.

"Absolutely, The new designer L-Corp strap on could make us a small fortune."

Alex laughed and kissed her fiance, "I love you, your as crazy as I am."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:**

**The first half of this chapter is a love scene.**

**Second half isn't. So if your not into the sex you can skip it about halfway down!**

**Christmas Night**

Lena pushed her hand inside Alex's lounge pants as they kissed, tongues meeting in a passionate dance. She stroked the toy attached to her lover, pulling it back and forth. Alex softly moaned above her now feeling the desperate urge to thrust into Lena. The part that was buried inside Alex was making her toes curl, and shivers ran down her back, "Lena, fuck."

Lena smirked and removed her hand, "I was hoping that was what we were going to do."

Alex's hazel eyes darkened, she couldn't wait any longer, she broke away from urgent kisses and she slipped down the sofa so she could remove Lena's shorts, she tugged them off, then she threw them unceremoniously across the room and moved back up the brunettes slender but curvy body.

Lena sat up with Alex kneeling, straddling her and pulled off her t-shirt, allowing Alex access to the rest of her.

Alex would never get used to seeing how gorgeous Lena was naked, she gazed down at her breasts, if Alex had to choose her favourite thing about Lena's appearance, it would definitely be a tie between her beautiful green eyes and her perfectly formed milky white breasts,"You are so beautiful," Alex breathed out.

Lena smiled, "Come here and show me how much you appreciate me."

Alex took off her own t-shirt and then lay down on top of Lena, "I appreciate you, every single thing about you, and right now I am going to appreciate every inch of you."

Lena put her hands in Alex's short red hair and pulled her down into a loving, passionate kiss. Alex's right hand made its way downwards to Lena's breasts whilst her left hand was holding her up. Then she lay slightly to Lena's side so she could take each breast into her mouth, sucking, licking and teasing her nipples until they were hard. Lena moaned softly beneath Alex, her hands tugging at her hair. Alex whimpered at the pull on her hair and tugged on a nipple with her teeth making Lena gasp.

"Alex, please." Lena breathed, her chest rising up and down more rapidly as she became more and more aroused whilst Alex devoured her.

"Alex, I need you," Lena begged, as good as the attention to her breasts was she needed so much more from Alex in other areas.

Alex stopped, got up and took off her lounge pants, leaving herself completely bare apart from the new strap on. Then Alex knelt beside the sofa and pulled Lena's legs to her and over her shoulders. Lena watched in sheer ecstasy as Alex dipped her tongue between her pussy lips. And Alex in turn moaned at the beautiful taste of her lover as she pushed her tongue deep inside. Then Alex felt two feminine hands in her hair, pulling her closer, she took out her tongue and pushed it back in, fucking Lena as legs tightened around her shoulders.

"Alex, oh, I'm going to cum..." Lena moaned.

"I will never get tired of tasting you," Alex breathed to her hardened clit before she took it between her lips.

Lena gasped and started to move more urgently against the redheads face.

Alex then slipped two steady fingers into Lena's slit to make sure she was ready for the toy, she drove them in deep touching Lena's G spot. Lena gasped in surprise and Alex did it again, and again, making Lena cry out her name. Alex then pulled her fingers out and smeared some of Lena's juices on the toy. Alex moved on top of Lena who's legs were parted, waiting eagerly for more.

"Time to test this," Alex whispered in Lena's ear, "are you ready babe?"

Lena just nodded, all speech had left her for a moment because she was so turned on and so desperate for release.

Alex thrust the new toy into her pussy, she pushed in as deep as she could go and felt the wonderful feelings of the other end of the toy thrusting into herself.

"Oh God Alex…" Lena closed her eyes, it felt so good that Lena had already started to see stars.

Alex slowly started to move in and out, deeper with each thrust until she was all the way in and completely filling her lover. And with each thrust in Alex felt it too, as the other end of the toy fucked her, and the small bump on the harness rubbed against her swollen clit. And the deeper she was the more Lena felt that against her clit too.

"This feels incredible, fuck, this is ohhh fuck…" Alex breathed to Lena's ear as she fucked her harder. Her head buried in the brunettes shoulder. Each thrust of the toy was giving her an incredible thrill as the part inside her touched her front wall. Lena had designed it that way. So that every erogenous zone was accounted for.

Lena pulled at Alex's head and spoke breathlessly, "Look at me, I want to see your eyes when you cum with me."

Alex looked at Lena and the fire within her got stoked, she increased her pace, pounding into her fiance until they were both crying out together, holding on tight to each other, and seeing stars together.

Alex gently flopped on top of Lena afterwards. They just lay there for a moment trying to catch their breath. Alex still deep within Lena. It was Lena her opened her eyes first.

"Love, lets go to bed," Lena told Alex, softly stroking her hair as she rested on her chest.

"Mmm, give me a minute," Alex replied, her eyes closed still coming down from her high, "I can't move."

Lena smiled to herself, the toy had been a huge success. They had both cum together and it had been wonderful to share such an intimate experience.

Alex slowly came too and moved off Lena, she got up and then led Lena by the hand to the bedroom. She also took the toy to the bathroom to be cleaned up in the morning before joining Lena in bed.

Once in bed Lena cuddled up and rested her head on Alex's chest. They didn't stay like that for long, Lena got a second wind and wanted a taste of her fiance and Alex wasn't going to deny her. She lay back blissfully happy as Lena ran her lips, mouth and tongue over her neck, down to her breasts and finally ending up between her legs. Alex had urgently pulled and tugged at the brunettes long hair as she came again, hard and fast. And Lena had delighted in the taste of her, before being flipped over so Alex could do the same to her.

Alex woke up the next morning to find Lena's side of the bed empty, she felt the sheet and it wasn't cold, she listened but couldn't hear the shower or any noise from the kitchen. She sat up and stretched, then got up and made her way to the bathroom. She noted the shower was wet, a sure sign that Lena had recently used it, then she went to brush her teeth before taking a shower herself. She knew Lena couldn't have gotten far so she didn't worry.

After her shower Alex got dry and dressed in her jogging trousers and her hoodie. Then she made her way to the kitchen for a coffee.

Alex made herself a latte and noticed a note on the side by the cups, she took it and read it.

_**"Good morning love, sorry I had to go into the office, something came up, Love you, L"**_

Alex sat and drank her coffee and she thought about last night, how they had made love for hours, in fact into the early hours of the next morning. It had started very passionately on the sofa with urgency and ended very gently and much slower in the bedroom.

Alex smiled to herself because she was so happy, she was going to marry Lena Luthor and she could hardly believe it. She finished her coffee and then went for her morning jog in the nearby park still lost on her thoughts of everything that was Lena Luthor.

**L-Corp**

Lena however wasn't having the best morning. She had been alerted at 6am with an urgent message off her secretary that her mother Lillian had sent her a letter from prison.

_**Dear Lena,**_

_**It has come to my attention that you have been seeing one of the Danvers sisters. One that would kill me given the chance, however, I am glad you chose the human and not that Alien. I take small blessings in everything. Still, you insist on living this kind of lifestyle when there are a dozen well respected men you could be marrying, I could even set you up with a few if you change your mind, or if you come to your senses, just let me know.**_

_**Anyway, the reason I am writing believe it or not isn't about that. I have my parole hearing coming up next month. If there is any part of you that still cares about me, maybe you could consider coming along, and maybe even putting in a good word. You do have a lot of influence I'll give you that, you have made a name for yourself away from the Luthor family, and you are respected. Anyway, think on it.**_

_**Love**_

_**Lillian**_

Lena had read it a few times and sat at her desk rubbing her temples agonising over how to respond. Even now after all this time, she didn't know the best way to approach Lillian. They shared a very intense relationship. One of love and hate. She finally put the letter in her desk drawer and locked it. Then she walked over to her drinks cabinet and took out a bottle of Van Horne Single Malt Scotch. She poured herself a glass and walked over to the balcony. She stood there looking out at the city. The city that had easily become her home. And now she was with Alex it would probably be home for the rest of her life. She loved National City, it was so far away from the Luthors. And now she and Alex were all set on getting married and starting a family one day, she couldn't have been happier. Everything she ever wanted was here, with Alex, with the Danvers family. But no matter how great things were now those bad memories of growing up in a mentally abusive environment were deep beneath the surface. A constant reminder that she was broken. Lillian's letter had bought it all back to her, the manipulation, the guilt trips, and no matter how much she tried to ignore Lillian, she deep down still loved her and it got to her more than she cared to admit. Lena sipped the amber liquid and took out her phone. She dialled the only person who could ease her mind, and that was Alex

Alex stopped jogging and answered her phone when she saw Lena's name: "Lena. You left early is everything alright?"

Lena: "I'm not sure how to answer that."

Alex panicked: "Oh, why? What's wrong?"

Lena replied soberly: "I had a letter off Lillian."

Alex went quiet, she sat down on a bench.

Lena: "Are you still there?"

Alex: "Yeah, sorry I was taking my morning jog in the park, did you say Lillian?"

Lena: "Yes. And she's coming up for parole next month."

Alex: "Of course. Don't worry she won't be going anywhere."

Lena: "She wants me to help her."

Alex's eyebrows knotted: "Please tell me you're not considering it."

Lena: "Of course not, it's just she is still my family Alex."

Alex shook her head and frowned and luckily Lena couldn't see her disapproval, "Come home we can talk about this properly."

Lena sighed, "Okay, I just have some things to finish up here. Oh and one more thing, she knows about us."

Alex: "How on earth? Oh never mind, she's probably got spies on you."

Lena: "Of course, she always did even when she wasn't in prison."

Alex: "Damn, Lena that's bad, she really is something else."

Lena: "Tell me about it. I'll see you in about an hour."

Alex: "Love you babe."

Lena: "Love you too."

Alex quickly made her way back to Lena's apartment, which was kinda becoming her second home because she spent so much time there, and her first home was the DEO.

It was midday when Lena walked into the apartment, she took off her jacket, hung it up and then walked straight over to where she stored her whiskey. Alex came walking in from the bathroom where she had just freshened up and put on some clean clothes. A grey henley and a pair of lounge pants.

Alex immediately noticed Lena pouring herself a glass of whiskey. She walked over to her at the kitchen island. She didn't want to judge, but seeing Lena hitting the hard stuff this early was quite a surprise to her.

"Lena, isn't it a bit early?" Her eyes pointed to the glass in Lena's hands.

Lena just lifted the glass to her lips and sank it down in one. She didn't reply to Alex and she didn't look at her either.

Oh oh thought Alex, this was going to be more difficult than she thought, those fucking Luthors.

"Honey, talk to me," Alex said softly, "I know this is hard for you but…"

Lena stopped her with a hand out defensively, "No Alex, you have no idea how hard this is."

Lena poured herself another shot of whiskey.

Alex stepped up to Lena and took the glass away from her, "Don't do this."

"Alex!" Lena looked mad, or was it sad, Alex was yet to determine.

Alex pushed the glass back towards her on the counter top, "Go ahead, but it wont make any difference, believe me I know."

Lena looked at Alex then because of course she knew, Alex had her own problems with alcohol. Lena was using it to try and cope with intense feelings, the kind of feelings she hated, that only her family could provoke. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose then she looked at Alex who was still standing there, patiently waiting for her to talk. And in that moment she felt overwhelmed with love for her, and she hated herself for being such an ass.

Then Lena finally spoke, "I'm scared Alex."

Alex walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her and Lena let herself be held by Alex warm, strong arms. Then Alex looked to her fiance in her arms still, "I told you, Lillian isn't going anywhere, we will make sure of that."

"No, you don't understand, I'm scared because she knows about us, and in prison or not she will do everything in her power to split us up! If I don't help her..." Lena had tears in her eyes as she spoke, the fear was real, she started to tremble and Alex could understand why she needed the whiskey.

Alex looked at her, "I won't let that happen, nothing will come between us, ever."

"Not even death?" Lena replied stepping out of her arms.

Alex was stunned for a moment and then realised that Lena thought Lillian would go so far as to have her killed, "She wouldn't…"

"Believe me, she would." Lena said wiping a tear from her eye, "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Don't even go there!" Alex told her quickly, "If anything, this makes me want to marry you even more and sooner."

Lena looked at Alex in surprise, "You do?"

"I didn't get the name badass Danvers for nothing, she doesn't scare me. She didn't back then and she doesn't now."

Lena looked at Alex, "How can you be so…"

"So casual about it?" Alex finished for her.

Lena just nodded and Alex replied, "Because I have been up against her before, and we won. Oh and I am going to go and see her and make sure she leaves us alone."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:**

**Alex and Lena talk about what to do next now they know about Lillian and the possible threat.**

**27th December Continued.**

"What? Alex no!" Lena said alarmed. The thought of Alex squaring up to Lillian sent shivers down her spine.

Alex frowned, "I won't let her threaten us."

Lena sighed, "I love you Alex, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Alex stepped up to Lena again and took her hand, "Nothing is going to happen to me, because I know for a fact we have stuff on her."

"You do?" Lena looked both surprised and confused, "Like what more could you possibly have?"

"Let's sit down and I'll explain," Alex said looking over at the sofa.

Alex spent the next twenty minutes or so explaining to Lena everything the DEO had on Lillian. She also apologised for not telling her about it sooner.

"So, when Lillian helped us, the President who was in office gave her the promise of a parole hearing?" Lena's eyebrows raised in surprise, "That government was even more corrupt than I thought. I did wonder how she was even eligible for Parole."

"Yes our last President did a lot of damage, that being one of the most horrendous things he signed off on."

Alex sighed then continued, "So we made sure we dug up everything we possibly could on her at the time, a back up plan for when the hearing came up."

Lena looked a little relieved, but then her face went pale again, "But Alex this doesn't stop her from going after you."

Alex smirked, "Oh but it does, I can threaten to have her put in the darkest deepest pit of hell the DEO can accommodate her in with all the stuff we have on her, believe me, she won't want that. Prison will seem like a holiday in the sun compared to what that would be like."

Lena looked thoughtful for a moment, "You wouldn't actually do that would you? Put her in a place like that."

Alex took Lena's hand, "Of course not, but she doesn't know that. It's really for the worst possible terrorists, and to be honest she really should have been sent there before but like I said the President in charge made sure that didn't happen."

Lena reluctantly agreed, Lillian had indeed done some really evil and unforgivable things. "I am so sorry you have been dragged into this."

"Hey," Alex took Lena in her arms on the sofa, "Don't talk like that, I knew what I was getting into, and I know how to handle this, it will be okay I promise."

Lena held on tight to Alex then looked to her eyes, "Thank you."

"What for?" Alex pushed some hair from Lena's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"For calming me down, for stopping me from losing it." Lena closed her eyes as Alex's fingers stroked through her hair.

"I will always be here for you babe, no matter what, no need to thank me." Alex answered softly.

"So," Alex sat up straight, ready to stand up, "you're gonna be okay?"

Lena watched Alex stand up, "Where are you going?"

"I need to speak with Brainy," Alex replied, "I'm going to get dressed and go over to see him at the DEO."

Lena stood looking to Alex there was a little desperation in her eyes, "Can you go later?"

Alex stopped her steps towards the bedroom where her work clothes were stored, she turned and saw the look on Lena's face that said please don't leave me .

"I guess it could wait until this evening, I'll just text him and ask him to meet me at the Alien bar around 7," Alex took her mobile from the kitchen counter.

Lena let out a sigh of relief. For some reason she was feeling vulnerable and anxious. Her family did that to her. What she wouldn't give for a drink.

"Right, done," Alex smiled and walked towards Lena who was still standing arms folded across herself in the middle of the apartment, "So what do you want to do?"

Lena unfolded her arms and started to chew a nail, "I don't know, I just didn't want you to leave ... not right now."

Alex stepped up to her and took her hands, "You really shouldn't do that, you'll ruin your nails."

"Yes mother," Lena sighed and rolled her eyes.

Alex gently caressed Lena's hands, "Actually I could put your hands to far better use."

Lena smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yes, how about you mix us up one of your legendary salads?" Alex teased.

Lena laughed, "Oh so you want my salad now?"

"I'm trying to be good, after all i have to look good for our wedding."

Alex was smiling and Lena for a moment forgot all about Lillian and the stress she felt she was under, because she had the most wonderful caring and loving fiance she could ever have wished for. She wasn't sure she deserved her though.

"Okay, I'll make a salad and you can pour the wine, because I need at least one drink." Lena said letting her hands slip from Alex's, before she walked over to the kitchen she gave Alex a soft kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex smiled into the kiss.

They both eventually sat down for lunch at the table and Alex poured them both a glass of wine from Lena's large collection.

"Where did you get all that wine?" Alex asked as she took a bite of her salad.

Lena smiled, lifting her glass to her lips, "On my travels, some were from Kara, and a few auctions."

"I don't think I will ever get used to this," Alex replied thinking about how rich Lena was. And even though she could retire right now and live comfortably, Lena kept on working.

"What? My salad?" Lena joked.

"Haha, I am just about getting used to those, no I mean the money, I have always had to work, and I have always had to think about every single purchase I made," Alex replied honestly, "It must be nice to not have to worry about things like that."

"Believe me," Lena said putting her glass down, "I don't take any of it for granted, and I still have to work and make things work if I want to help others."

"That's what I love about you," Alex smiled at her fiance across the table, "you do so much for the local charities here in National City, you really don't get enough credit for that."

"I don't do it for that reason, I do it because I care." Lena replied seriously.

"Oh I know that, but you don't give yourself enough credit sometimes, I wish you could see how good you are," Alex said softly.

"You certainly help boost my ego Director Danvers," Lena smiled and tucked into her food.

They ate quietly for a moment and then Lena said, "You do realise once we are married what's mine is yours?"

Alex looked up from her plate, eyes wide, "What?"

"I mean it," Lena replied taking her glass and taking a sip.

"But Lena, it's yours, you've worked hard to build L-Corp up, and all your other projects, I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes you can," Lena told her, "I don't want us to be married in name only, I want us to be a real married couple, sharing everything, isn't that what you want?"

Alex was a little awestruck by Lena's revelation, she was expecting a prenuptial agreement, "Yes of course but don't you want a prenup?"

"No," Lena told her with a smile, "Why did you think I would?"

"I don't know Lena, maybe because your a billionaire," Alex sat back in her chair trying to take it all in.

"Alex, does the money make you uncomfortable?" Lena looked concerned now.

"Maybe a little," Alex replied honestly, "give me some time to process?"

"Fair enough," Lena replied, "I didnt even think how it would affect you, I'm sorry."

Alex stood and walked around to Lena, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders where she sat and kissed her head, "Please stop saying sorry."

"Sorry," and the word slipped out of Lena's mouth before she could stop it.

They both laughed and Lena stood up, "We have a lot to learn about each other don't we?"

Alex pulled Lena into her arms, "I want to know everything about you Lena Luthor, what makes you tick, apart from me."

Lena ran her hands up and down Alex's back, "You already know, working in the lab, discovering new things, helping others, building for a better future."

"For our kids?" Alex smiled.

"So you want more than one?" Lena raised an eyebrow,

"Maybe, if you want them too?" Alex told her, "No pressure."

"We'll see," Lena's eyes were drawn to Alex lips. Alex noticed and kissed her softly, and then a little more urgently, as they stood there by the table, the same table they had made love on a few days ago.

They soon abandoned the kitchen for the bedroom, where they spent a leisurely afternoon forgetting about all their worries, wrapped up in each other, loving each other tenderly like it could be their last time.

"I should get up." Alex said as she held Lena in her arms after they made love.

Lena snuggled into Alex's chest even more, her head resting there with Alex's left arm wrapped around her.

"You aren't making this easy for me are you?" Alex smiled into Lena's hair.

"Why would I do that? This is perfect," she looked up at Alex, "You are perfect."

Alex kissed Lena's head and held her tight, "Okay a few more minutes, then I really have to shower before I meet up with Brainy."

Lena lay back and sighed, when Alex got up to take a shower, leaving her lying in bed with concern etched all over her face. It had been nice to forget for a few hours but now the thought of her adoptive mother was stuck in her head. Frustrated she got out of bed and decided to join Alex in the shower. Then afterwards she would see if Kara was free, because right now she needed her friend.

After their shower Alex put on her clothes, her black leather jacket over a grey hoodie with black jeans. Alex stood by the door ready to leave, Lena just gazed lovingly at her before walking up and giving her a kiss, "Don't be too late, I'll worry."

"I won't, besides I won't be drinking as I am taking my bike," Alex replied. She softly ran her fingers down Lena's face, "I love you."

"Love you too, please be careful," Lena told her. She was still worried about Lillian and her spies. Until Alex had spoken to Lillian she was still a possible target.

Alex walked into the Alien bar and could see Brainy waiting for her at a table. She went to the bar first and got herself a non alcoholic beer. Then she joined Brainy.

"Your late," He told her as she took a seat.

"Yeah, sorry about that, something came up," Alex replied. That something being the warmth of Lena Luthor but he didn't need to know that.

"What can I help you with, you said it was urgent," Brainy asked.

"Lillian Luthor, I need everything you can find on her, I know we already have a lot but more would be better," Alex said, sipping her drink.

Brainy looked curiously at Alex, "Is this about her appeal?"

Alex nodded, "It is, but it's more than that, Lena is concerned for my safety."

"Oh!" He replied, "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, can you help or not?" Alex frowned.

"Of course Director, I will get right on it," Brainy went to stand.

"You don't have to do it right now," Alex told him surprised.

"No time like the present, I will keep you updated," He told her and strode out of the bar, leaving Alex sitting there nursing a drink on her own.

No sooner had he gone than a beautiful female with long dark hair stepped up to Alex's table and gazed down at her.

"Can I get you a drink darling?" She smiled at Alex.

"Uh what?" Alex looked up at her.

"You look like you have been stood up," the Alien female said.

"No, nothing like that," Alex told her politely.

The beautiful Alien sat down opposite Alex, "I don't think I have seen you here before, what's your name?"

Alex just held out her hand with the ring on it, "Engaged!"

Meanwhile Lena was in Kara's loft pacing and telling her everything.

"Slow down…. What do you mean Lillian is going to try to kill Alex!" Kara stood in front of her best friend as she told her what had happened.

Lena took a breath, "Exactly what I said Kara, I am so scared."

Kara touched Lena's arm, "Hey, it will okay, Alex know's what she is doing. She will stop this."

Lena sighed, "I know but what if she is too late?"

"Where is she now?" Kara asked.

"With Brainy at the Alien bar," Lena replied.

"Okay well if she is with Brainy, there is no need to worry right?" Kara said, hoping to Rao she was right.

Back at the bar Alex was just leaving and getting on her bike when two men approached her, they were all in black leather and looked like bikers so she didn't think much of it. Lots of bikes were parked by hers.

That was until one of the men grabbed her hard with his fist, pulling her off her bike and onto the cold hard tarmac. Alex went crashing to the ground not expecting the attack. Her bike did too. She looked up just as a boot made contact with her chest. Her adrenaline kicked in quickly and she grabbed the man's foot and twisted it until he fell backwards, his head crashing against the ground and he cried out. The other man surged forward then and pinned Alex down before she had a chance to react. Her chest hurt from where she had been kicked, her body compromised she struggled to fight back like she would normally.

"A message for you from Miss Luthor, stay away from her daughter, call off the engagement or it will be a gun next time," he snarled into her face. He let Alex go and ran off before she had a chance to say or do anything, she got up off the ground gingerly, her chest still painful from where the man had kicked her. The other man was still on the floor groaning to himself after Alex had sent him crashing to the floor.

"Shit," she said standing up and brushing herself down. Alex pressed the watch calling for Supergirl. She then went over to the man on the ground and got him in the best arm lock she could manage in her condition, so that he couldn't move or get away. She would have Supergirl take him to the DEO for interrogation.

Kara looked at Lena alarmed, "It's Alex she's in trouble, I have to go. Stay here!"

Lena looked horrified, "What, no, take me with you!"

"I cant Lena, what if she needs me to fly her home or worse, I promise to contact you as soon as I know anything. I won't compromise your safety too." Kara then changed into supergirl by whipping off her glasses.

Lena just stood and watched feeling hopeless with a sense of dread in her stomach. Once Kara was gone she took out her phone and called Alex.

Alex heard her phone going off, it was the music she had set to Lena's number, Don't worry 'bout me" By Zara Larsson, it had become their song, after all it was the first one they ever sang together. And right now it was kinda ironic. Alex couldn't reach her phone in her current position, so she agonised over it. She couldn't let the guy go, and she couldn't answer her phone. She just hoped Supergirl would get there soon.

Lena meanwhile was frantic, she kept calling and getting no answer, "Alex please pick up, please be alright." Then Lena gave up and cursed Lillian, she just knew this had to be something to do with her and she was terrified at the thought. And now all she could do was wait for Kara to contact her and let her know what the hell was going on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:**

**Alex visits Lillian Luthor in Prison.**

**28th December**

Alex walked into the interview room at the prison, Lillian was sitting with a smirk on her face. Alex took a seat opposite her and handed her a folder.

"Whats this?" Lillian didn't take her eyes off Alex.

"Evidence that will keep you in here for the rest of your life," Alex told her simply.

Lillian sat back in her chair and continued to smirk.

Alex looked at her and continued to feel irritated.

"How's my daughter?" Lillian said menacingly.

Alex felt her anger bubbling below the surface where she kept it in check.

"She would be doing much better if you would leave us alone," Alex replied.

Lillian laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Alex stood up then, her frustration with Lillian getting the better of her, "We both know you set those thugs on me last night." She glared down at Lillian. The pain in her chest still there but bearable now after the DEO medlab patched her up. Luckily she just had a few bruised ribs.

"So what if I did? I only want the best for my daughter. I see they did a good job," Lillian noticed Alex had a black eye and her forehead stitched up.

"I'll get straight to the point," Alex ignored her and carried on, "In that file you will find evidence that could send you to the deepest darkest DEO facility we have, and there ain't no way out of there. Leave us alone or I'll arrange a little trip out into the desert for you."

Lillian looked at the folder on the desk and took it in her hands, she flipped through it quickly and her eyes went wide, her face angry, "How did you get this?"

It was Alex's turn to smirk now, "Do we have a deal?"

Lillian put the folder back down in frustration, "Fine you win, I'll back off, what about my parole?"

Alex smiled and picked up the folder, "You no longer have one."

"What?" Lillian looked horrified, "I was promised by the President after helping you out."

"The President who was found to be corrupt, yeah well, I had words with our new President this morning, who agreed that it should never have been agreed too. Your parole has been denied due to the previous corrupt President being an anti Alien supporter. I didn't even have to give them this evidence", Alex shook the file in her hand, "but I won't hesitate to if you push me again." Alex smiled, "I am so glad it was me who got to give you the good news."

Lillian just smiled and part of her was impressed, "You are good at this, I'll give you that," Lillian paused considering if to say the next bit but decided to, "I wouldn't have had you killed you know. I would do many things Alex, but I wouldn't do that to Lena."

Alex turned to leave not knowing if to believe her or not, if only she had an Alien truth seeker.

Lillian called after her, "I hear you will be my daughter in law soon. At least you have balls. I admire that."

Alex stopped, turned and looked at Lillian, "And one more thing, tell your spies to lay off us too."

Lillian sighed, "I'm only showing concern for my daughter Alex."

"She doesn't want or need your concern, she's got a new family now, with me. Just stay away from us." Alex said before opening the door to leave.

"Tell Lena to visit, I haven't seen her in so long." Lillian shot back.

Alex just shook her head and left, satisfied she had put an end to Lillian's plans.

Lena was waiting outside the prison in a car, with her driver Henry. When Alex got in the car beside her she was anxious to know how the meeting with Lillian went.

Alex looked to Lena, "She agreed to back off."

Lena let out a sigh of relief, "oh thank god."

"How is she?" Lena had to ask, part of her still wanted to know.

"She was just like she usually is, cold and emotionless," Alex replied, "But don't worry she looked fine. Prison life suits her."

"So, she hasn't changed at all then," Lena sighed, "not that I expected her too, because that would be a Christmas miracle," Lena paused and looked to Alex, "Thank you for doing that."

"I told you I would sort it out," Alex smiled and pulled Lena into a hug, then she looked at Lena, "She also said she wouldn't have killed me, I think she meant it."

"Maybe," Lena replied a little unsure, "Who knows what to think with her."

They looked into each others eyes, both smiling with relief.

"I am just glad that little drama as been averted," Alex said.

"Now, can we please enjoy the rest of the holidays?" Lena asked.

Alex laughed, "I didn't think you liked Christmas?"

"I've grown quite fond of it, it means I get more time alone with you," Lena smiled and pulled Alex to herself, "My hero, kiss me."

Alex placed her hands to Lena's face and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. Lena closed her eyes, it felt as good now as the first time they kissed.

They broke apart and sat back both ready to enjoy the rest of the holidays.

"Henry, you can take us back to my apartment now," Lena told her driver.

"Talking of my apartment, I wanted to ask you something," Lena began a little nervously.

"I would love to move in with you," Alex said making Lena stop in her tracks.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Lena said surprised.

"Lucky guess," Alex smiled, "Which would have been so awkward if I had been wrong."

Lena chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

"After New Year though, I don't want to take up all our free time with me moving in," Alex told her.

"Fair enough," Lena smiled, "I'm just glad you want to live with me."

"I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't," Alex reminded her.

Lena looked at her ring, "I still look at this ring and I cant believe how lucky I am."

"How lucky we both are," Alex told her as she took her hand in her own, "I cant wait to make you my wife."

"Then maybe we shouldn't wait too long," Lena replied surprising Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex's heart started to beat faster.

"How would you feel about a spring wedding?" Lena smiled.

"Next spring? Or are we talking a few years forward?" Alex asked.

"Three months from now," Lena smiled.

"I guess we have a wedding to organise too then," Alex smiled back.

"Kara's going to be so excited," Lena grinned thinking about her best friend and how excited she was going to be.

"And Nia!" Alex replied.

"Of course I will have to ask J'onn to give me away," Alex said thoughtfully, now considering the wedding and who should do what. Then she thought of Lena and that she had no family to give her away, or even invite, "I'm sorry that was a bit thoughtless of me."

"Why? You and Kara are my family now, and I have my friends, I can ask Sam to give me away," Lena smiled.

"Then we are all sorted, well apart from where to actually have the wedding," Alex replied.

"Somewhere warm, maybe on my private island where the paparazzi cant find us," Lena said, her head in wedding planner mode, "I'll pay for the guests to get there of course."

"That sounds wonderful," Alex smiled and pulled Lena closer in the back of the car, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, "Is it spring yet?"

Lena laughed, "We have to make it into the New Year yet, and please do not work, I have plans for us."

"Oh, you do?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mmm, but it's a secret," Lena grinned.

"Well I can't wait now," Alex said pulling Lena into another sweet kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:**

**This all takes place from where we left off up until New Years Eve morning.**

**Mature one for er... Phone sex **

Alex spent the next three days at the DEO dealing with a situation. Lena spent most of those days preparing for her New Years Eve/Day surprise for Alex, working in her lab on something for the DEO or in her office catching up on anything she had missed. The two women hadn't even had time to see each other for lunch, dinner or nocturnal activities. They called each other when time allowed, but for both of them it wasn't the same as being in the same room and in each other's arms. The longing was becoming unbearable.

Lena did manage to meet up with Kara for lunch on the 29th. It was an outdoor establishment by the waterfront. Lena had reserved a table because this time of the year it was impossible to just walk in.

**It went something like this.**

"So, how are you and Alex?" Kara smirked.

Lena smiled and sipped her wine, "Were good."

"I must say, you look great," Kara smiled, "Alex as been good for you."

"Thanks, I think," Lena looked at her friend with a curious smile.

"I just mean, I have never seen you so happy," Kara explained quickly realising how that had sounded, "I've never seen Alex so happy."

"I guess love will do that to you," Lena smiled just as their food arrived.

The waiter left plates and then Kara looked up from her plate that she had already started eating from, "Any news on a wedding date?"

Lena laughed, "Kara, we've only just got engaged."

"I still don't see the point of engagements," Kara frowned, "the intention is to get married so why wait?"

"Well," Lena was all ready to give Kara an explanation and realised she didn't have one, "Actually I don't know why."

"See!" Kara grinned.

"There is something we needed to tell you but I wanted to wait for Alex to be here too," Lena bit her lip.

Kara looked at Lena half demolishing her food, between bites she muttered, "I'm sure Alex would understand."

"I guess. She as been busy, I haven't seen her in two days, well since yesterday afternoon, feels so much longer." Lena frowned. She was missing Alex like crazy.

"Please you can't leave me hanging, I need to know what it is," Kara begged as she took a drink from her milkshake.

"Okay," Lena smiled, "We kinda set a date."

Kara's eyes went wide, "Oh Rao! When?"

"March," Lena replied excitedly, "I know it's soon but we can't wait. And like you said yourself, why wait."

Kara's grin got increasingly bigger, "I am so happy right now I could burst."

"Me too Kara, me too, " Lena giggled, "Of course I could do with my best friends help."

"Of course, anything you need," Kara told her finishing her milkshake, "So what will be my role at the wedding?"

"Well, Alex and I discussed it and I would like you to hold the rings. If you want to?"

"Do you mean, you want me to be your best woman?" Kara's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Exactly, and Alex's of course." Lena smiled at how excited her friend was. Her soon to be sister in law.

"Of course I want too! This is going to be the wedding of the year!" Then Kara had a thought, "Could I cover it for Catco?"

Lena raised her eyebrows, "I'm not sure if Alex wants to make it so public, but I would be okay with it, but only because it's you."

"Great," Kara grinned, "Alex wont be a problem."

Later that evening Kara flew into Alex's apartment.

"What? Kara no!" Alex frowned as she took the pizza off Kara and set it down on the table.

Kara pouted at Alex, "But Alex… this is a chance for me to really impress Andrea, exclusive of the year, Lena Luthor's wedding!"

"How do you know Andrea won't be going herself?" Alex asked taking a beer from the fridge.

"Lena told me she was happy for me to do it. Which probably means she isn't inviting her?" Kara told her sister.

"You spoke to Lena?" Alex said surprised.

"Of course, how do you think I know about the wedding," Kara piled her plate with Pizza and sat on the sofa.

Alex took a long drink from her beer and sat down beside her sister, "Okay, if Lena said its alright then I guess it's a yes from me too."

"Yes!" Kara grinned and raised her pizza. Alex smiled and took a slice of Pizza before tapping it against Kara's.

**30th December**

Alex got back to her apartment around 9pm exhausted from her day and night at the DEO. She was soon in bed and ready to give her fiance a call. She had been wanting to hear Lena's voice all day, she longed to feel her beside her even more. And Alex couldn't wait for tomorrow, she was finally going to see her again. Almost three whole days without Lena felt like being in a desert without water. Alex put down her science magazine, took off her black square framed glasses and picked up her phone. She lay back against the soft comfy pillows in her bed stark naked with a duvet over her.

Lena picked up the minute her phone rang with the familiar ring tone that told her it was Alex, the Zara Larssen song they both loved. She was lying in bed reading a book at the time. And unusually for Lena it was a lesbian romance novel. For some reason Alex had brought out her romantic side. Something she had kept hidden for years for fear of being heartbroken. Romance was just a fancy notion to her, something that never lasted. But now she couldn't feel more different. She finally believed in it again, because of Alex.

"Hi love." Lena said removing her glasses and putting her book on the bedside table.

Alex smiled into the phone, "Hello my sweet genius.."

"I miss you…" Lena said softly.

"I miss you too," Alex replied, "Work has been hell."

"I can't wait for you to move in, at least that way we get to curl up in bed together after a hard day and help each other unwind," Lena sighed.

"I want to move in now, I need to cuddle with you," Alex replied with a deep sigh.

"Alex Danvers is a cuddler," Lena teased, "who would have thought it."

Alex smiled at her fiance's teasing, "I thought the same about you."

"Well, I guess you bring out the best in me," Lena smiled.

"Ditto," Alex replied.

"So," Lena began,"do you want me to help you relax a little more?"

Alex pouted, "How, your not here."

"Just imagine I am…"

Alex raised an eyebrow at her phone, "Oh I see where your going with this."

Lena chuckled and put her phone on speaker, "Mmm so I am there with you, what would you do to me?"

Alex relaxed back and smiled, "I would lie by your side, stroke your hair and kiss you gently on the lips."

Lena sighed and started to take off her top, "I can almost feel your lips on mine."

"Then I would suck your bottom lip in between mine before slipping my tongue in," Alex continued.

Lena took a breath, she touched her breasts letting her fingers flick over each nipple slowly, then circling them and pinching each one, "Oh darling..." she gasped.

Alex gulped at the sound of her lover getting excited, then she continued, "Then I would slowly move my hands down to your breasts, smoothing over them with my warm hands, as I suck and lick your neck."

Lena took her hands from her breasts and started to remove her underwear as Alex spoke, once they were off she reached down between her legs and felt the wetness forming there, "I'm completely naked now," Lena said softly.

Alex took a breath at the thought of Lena with nothing on her perfect curves and continued, eyes closed now, imagining her, "I would caress your breasts, rubbing over your nipples until they were nice and hard for me to lick, then I would take each nipple into my mouth, circling with my tongue and sucking them hard."

"Fuck," Lena breathed into the phone as her fingers slipped into her folds, "Alex, I'm so wet for you." She pushed a finger in and moaned softly.

Alex groaned in response, her heart starting to race in time with Lena's arousal, "Lena..."

"Please keep going," Lena replied a little breathless as she circled her clit continuously with a finger.

"I want to taste you so much," Alex said, it was all she could think about now, in this moment, she needed Lena so bad, "I slip down the bed and get in between your legs, raise them over my shoulders and gently stroke my tongue over your wet pussy. Then I thrust my tongue into you, as deep as I could, I taste you…" Alex paused overcome with her emotions, "your beautiful Lena, I wish I was there."

"Oh god, I'm…." Lena closed her eyes and moaned as she rubbed her clit more insistently now.

"Stop a minute," Alex suddenly told her, "I want you to do what I tell you."

Lena opened her eyes in frustration, "Alex, but I'm so close. I was nearly there!"

"Fuck yourself with two fingers, imagine its me," Alex whispered sexily into the phone.

Lena's heart was beating faster at being ordered about by Alex, its sent a thrill right through her core, "Fuck Alex," she groaned as she took two fingers and entered herself.

"Go deeper," Alex told her, "imagine it's me making love to you."

Lena moaned as she was steadily losing herself in her building orgasm, "Alex, I love you," she cried out as she pulled her fingers out and pushed back in over and over, she was touching her front wall which always set her heart racing and gave Lena a wonderful feeling of euphoria.

"That's it baby, now take them out and rub your hard clit for me, imagine my tongue licking you," Alex told her, feeling her own heat pooling down below as she spoke. Alex put down her phone and placed it on speaker then moved her own fingers downwards until she reached her own throbbing centre, she began to stroke herself and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to see stars.

Lena took her fingers, moving faster now, she could feel it coming, that feeling of sheer bliss.

"Come for me babe," Alex breathed harder as she fucked herself, wetness pooling around her fingers.

That was all it took, Lena came, she closed her eyes and lay her head back on the bed as it washed over her, she pushed two fingers inside herself to draw it out, "Alex… Alex… mmm."

Alex closed her eyes, hearing Lena on the other end of the phone in the throws of an orgasm that she had helped her achieve without even being there made her blissfully happy and incredibly turned on, she felt herself nearing her peak. Alex continued to fuck herself, with her eyes closed tight she came around her fingers, "Lena….oh fuck.."

Lena's heart did a little flip, she was coming down from her own climax just to be turned on again by the sounds of her lover, "Alex…," Lena came crashing over for the second time as she stroked herself off again.

The line went quiet for a long moment, "You okay hun'," Alex finally asked a little breathless.

"Mmm," Lena mumbled, coming down from it, "I'm good, so good love."

"I love you," Alex told her. Her heart still racing from their passionate encounter.

"I love you too," Lena replied in the same state, overwhelmed by her feelings, "so much."

Alex smiled, " I cant believe we have gone three whole days without sex."

Lena smiled, "Well almost three."

"I just want to hold you," Alex never felt so desperate to hold anyone in her life, "I'm moving in as soon as possible, I have already started packing boxes."

"Good, because I ordered some removals for 5th January." Lena was coming back to her senses. And right now all she wanted was to be lying in her lovers arms.

"You did?" Alex said surprised. She wasn't sure she would have everything packed in time.

"I did, and don't worry they will pack anything left over," Lena told her, "they are the best, the same company I used. Just make sure any special items come with you, if you know what I mean."

Alex laughed, "Your amazing, do you know that?"

"And so are you," Lena yawned, the tiredness of her day suddenly washing over. She slipped lower down into the bed.

"Get some sleep hun, and I'll see you tomorrow morning," Alex said hearing her fiance yawning, she started to yawn herself, "besides your making me sleepy."

Lena giggled, "Oh thanks, I am that enthralling."

"You know what I mean, now go," Alex chuckled.

"I love you so much," Lena finally said.

"Ditto," Alex said.

"Put the phone down then," Lena replied unable to close their connection.

"No you," Alex told her also reluctantly.

They both laughed. Lena decided for them what they should do, "Okay on five, we both close our phones."

"Got it," Alex replied waiting for Lena to countdown.

When Lena was gone Alex went to the bathroom, changed into some PJs, then got back into bed and grabbed her tiger plush. It was a present from Kara when she came out of the closet. Alex had asked, "Are you calling me a tiger because that would be weird?" And Kara replied in her usual embarrassed manner, "Ewww no, it's because you remind me of one, your strong and protective." Alex had smiled, shook her head and put the tiger plush away where no one could tease her about it. But then after Maggie, that tiger plush became her cuddle buddy on nights like tonight. She was just glad no one could see her.

Lena fell asleep faster than usual. Alex was definitely good for her. She helped her relax after the stress of the day. The CEO had never gotten so much sleep before Alex came into her life but now it was like a whole new her, insomnia was no longer her friend.

**New Years Eve pt 1**

Lena's driver Henry arrived at Alex's apartment the next morning. Alex had instructions to pack enough for a few nights away. Luckily for Alex things were quiet in the city and the DEO was safe to be left in the hands of her agents and Brainy. Nia and Kara were also always ready for action if needed so Alex felt it was safe enough to go on this mystery date with Lena for the New Years Celebrations. Alex couldn't remember the last time she celebrated New Years. She always worked it. She was also under instructions to dress smart, so wherever they were going Alex knew it was Lena's kind of date. Tasteful and expensive.

Alex checked herself one more time in the mirror. She straightened her blue and black patterned tie that Lena had got her for Christmas. It was her favourite, with little square blocks in blue and black on it. She wore a black shirt and her dark blue suit. Everything matched perfectly, with the help of Lena she was really getting the hang of dressing up. She tugged her jacket on and checked her hair was in place. It was slicked back neatly.

Alex heard the door and went to open it, drawing her gun before looking out of the keyhole. It was a habit she had got used to and she always did it. She could see Henry standing there so she put her gun away and opened the door for him.

"Miss Danvers, may I take your luggage?" He said half admiring her outfit.

"Come in Henry, you really didn't have to come up you know," Alex told him grabbing her wallet, her FBI badge and concealing her gun. She wasn't going anywhere without her gun, not after the threat from Lillian. Even if they had come to an agreement, Alex didn't trust her as far as she could throw her. But she kept her trust issues to herself and didn't want to bother Lena with it.

"It's my job miss," He said happily.

"And please call me Alex," Alex smiled as Henry nodded and picked up her case.

Alex slung her rucksack over her shoulder and followed him out, locking the door behind her.

"So, where are we going?" Alex asked as they entered the lift.

"I am not allowed to say Miss… I mean Alex," He replied.

Alex smiled, "She really is keeping this top secret isn't she?" Alex considered where they could be going for New Years Eve, a beach, a city break, a cabin in the mountains, with Lena it could be absolutely anywhere and anything. She gave up trying to guess and felt the butterflies in her tummy as the lift stopped on the ground floor. All she knew for sure was that she was going to see Lena after three days apart and she couldn't wait.

Alex walked out of her building to see Lena stood by the car smiling and looking absolutely stunning. For a moment she was frozen to the spot, then she started walking towards Lena and put her rucksack down for Henry to take to the boot of the car.

Lena stepped up to Alex in her black heels, black knee length dress strewn with silver flecks shimmering in the sunlight and warm black coat. Her hair was loose and slightly curly at the ends. Her lips were a shade of red and very enticing. Alex didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

Lena reached up to Alex's jacket collar and placed her hands there, smoothing over the fine fabric, "You look so handsome," she smiled longingly.

Alex placed her hands to Lena's waist and pulled Lena closer, "You look breathtaking." And she meant every word of it.

Alex then leaned down and kissed her fiance on the lips. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being together again intimately. Then they drew apart slowly and smiled at each other.

"You ready for an adventure?" Lena smiled taking Alex's hand.

"With you, always," Alex smiled and followed Lena into the back of the car.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:**

**Its revealed where Lena is taking Alex, part one of their New Years Eve.**

Alex and Lena boarded the CEOs private Jet. Alex took off her jacket and loosened her tie, then undid the top button of her black shirt, she walked to the bar in the private plane and took a bottle of water from the fridge. Lena stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Alone at last," Lena smiled.

Alex turned around breaking Lena's hold on her, "Do you want some water for that thirst?"

Lena laughed and reached out to take the bottle from Alex then walked back to her seat on the small leather sofa in the plane.

Alex took out another bottle and joined her fiance on the sofa.

"So you still haven't told me where we are going." Alex unscrewed the top and took a sip of water while gazing longingly at Lena's cleavage.

"It's a secret, but you will love it," Lena said confidently.

"I don't like secrets," Alex replied, "they make me nervous."

Lena looked at her watch and then looked at Alex, "We will be there soon and you will know, be patient my love."

Alex sighed and reluctantly rested back, trying to relax.

Lena placed her hand on Alex's knee, "Unfortunately we don't have enough time to revisit the mile high club, or I would suggest a little relaxation."

A smile curved up on Alex's lips, "But we do have time for this."

Alex leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lovers lips. They both closed their eyes and melted into the kiss. Lena placed her hands in Alex's hair, and Alex wrapped hers around Lena's waist. They stayed like that, holding each other and gently kissing until the warning light came on that they were about to land and they needed to put their seatbelts on.

Alex stepped out of the plane and saw some signs that looked familiar. She had been here before on official DEO duty, she knew she was in New York City. She followed Lena to a waiting car.

"So," Alex said sitting beside Lena in the back of the vehicle, "New York."

"Correct," Lena told her, "Relax, we have two whole days here. Nothing but you, me, cocktails, fireworks," she winked as she said it, "and a ball drop."

Alex gulped at the suggestive way Lena said the words and started to fasten her tie again.

The car parked outside of their hotel in Manhattan, right in the heart of the city, and with a great view of Times Square. It was early but it was already busy with people getting ready for the evening's festivities. Alex had never been to New York on New Years Eve, but she always ended up watching it on TV if she wasn't working.

Alex stepped out of the car and looked up at the sign, Hyatt Centric Hotel.

Lena stepped up beside her and took her hand, ""Come on, let's get settled in."

Alex watched as their driver took out their luggage and handed it to the concierge. Then she led Lena into the hotel and up to the reception desk.

Lena handed over their booking details and the woman handed her the keys, "Have a wonderful stay Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers."

Lena and Alex thanked her and made their way to their room on the 40th floor. Lena booked the one 825 square foot suite, a 1 Bedroom Premier Suite with Terrace. The Private Terrace alone was 250 square foot. They walked into the suite and Alex admired the size of it, and the fact it had a separate lounge area, as well as floor-to-ceiling windows with an excellent view of the city. Alex immediately sat on the bed to test it for comfort. Lena opened her case and started to hang up her clothing. She looked at Alex who was lazing back on the bed now with her shoes off.

"You look comfortable," Lena remarked.

"This bed is gorgeous, can we take it home?" Alex asked only half joking.

"We can, but I bet I can find even better for us," Lena replied and joined Alex on the bed. She sat back next to her and kicked off her heels.

"Well, this is more luxury than I am used to, so do we watch the ball drop from here?" Alex asked. She still had no idea what Lena actually had planned.

"You can if you want, but we also have The rooftop lounge at this hotel. I hired the whole floor for the night."

Alex's eyes went wide, "You paid for the rooftop bar, for the whole night? Don't they usually have an event on New Years Eve?"

Lena nodded, "I paid more than that would have earned them, I was very generous with my offer and they accepted."

Alex chuckled to herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Lena smiled at Alex.

Alex shook her head, "You hired a whole rooftop bar, in New York, on New Years Eve, just for us." She couldn't believe it, "Pinch me because I feel like I am dreaming."

Lena pushed Alex playfully, "Hey, there is still time to go back home."

Alex feigned hurt, "No, babe!"

Lena pulled Alex in for a sweet kiss and then looked to her, "Please tell me your okay with all this, I just wanted us to have the experience of New York at New Year without having to deal with… people."

"I get it," Alex said sincerely, "And I am very grateful, I just can't quite get my head around it."

"Well, even better news," Lena said brightly.

"What could possibly be better than this?" Alex smiled.

"I also had them bring in some of the finest, and rarest whiskey," Lena smiled.

"This day just keeps getting better," Alex replied and took off her tie, then loosened her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked watching Alex getting undressed.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

Lena looked at her watch, "Almost lunch time."

"So, I am going to change into something a bit more casual for now, and get dressed up again later," Alex said removing her trousers.

Lena watched her and licked her lips, "Good idea, do you want to help me out of my dress?" Lena stood up and waited for Alex to unzip her.

Alex stepped up behind Lena wearing nothing but her sports bra and her boxer shorts. She definitely wanted to help Lena out of her dress and everything else. It had been three days since they last touched each other and the need in her to touch Lena again was overwhelming. She slowly moved her hands over Lena's bare shoulders and placed a tender kiss to her neck.

"Alex…" Lena closed her eyes at the sensual contact of Alex's warm wet lips on her skin.

Alex ran her hands down and cupped Lena's butt, "You are so sexy in this dress."

Lena moaned softly as Alex kissed down her spine while unzipping her. The dress pooled to the floor and she stepped out of it, Alex pushed herself up against Lena and reached her hands round to Lena's perfectly formed breasts.

Lena was naked now apart from her black stockings, suspenders and panties. Alex softly squeezed Lena's soft breasts and kissed her shoulders. Lena moaned out, her arousal building with every touch and every kiss. She turned around and saw the desire in her fiance's eyes, her heart began to race, she felt a familiar tingling sensation down below, "It feels like forever since you touched me," Lena finally said.

Alex gazed at her lovers green eyes and placed a hand to her face, "I know, I never want to be apart from you again. I want to wake up with you and go to bed at night with the last thing I see being your sweet beautiful face."

Lena pulled Alex into her and kissed her then, it was the only way she could express how she was feeling. Such a deep love and connection that she hadn't felt with anyone before.

Lena looked to Alex's dark hazel eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to try out the bathtub?"

Alex and Lena spent the next hour in the bathtub just relaxing with a glass of wine each. They had decided to save their energy for later. Lena lay back in Alex's arms after they washed and closed her eyes. She was pretty sure it was what heaven must feel like. Afterwards they dressed in much more casual clothing, just jeans and sweaters. Then they went for lunch at the T45 Kitchen and Bar in the hotel. Lena ordered the Kale Salad and Alex ordered a burger. They drank coffee and talked over lunch before heading back up to their room to relax before their evening on the rooftop.

It was early afternoon, the city was crowded because of New Years Eve so Alex and Lena decided to stay in their room. Alex relaxed back on the bed and put on the TV. Lena was sat beside her working on her laptop.

Alex made sure the TV didn't disturb Lena's work by keeping the volume low. They sat like that in a comfortable silence for a while. It was almost like they were already married, the domestic way they were already around each other. Alex pulled out her phone and noticed she had a few messages off Kara, one wishing them a great time in New York, so she knew?

Then she got up off the bed, turned off the TV and looked out of the window.

"I'm just gonna take a look at the Terrace," Alex told Lena who was still looking down at her laptop and typing.

"Okay," Lena smiled at Alex to make sure she knew she wasn't ignoring her. It's just if she didn't answer her emails now, they would pile up and it would be a nightmare to go through them all after New Years Day.

Alex stepped onto the Terrace and closed the sliding glass door. It was chillier than expected, she crossed her arms and took in the view as the slight wind raised goosebumps on her skin. From where she stood she could see Times Square packed with revelers ready to party the night away. They had a great view from their room and Terrace of the balldrop. Alex had an idea for later, a surprise for her fiance, she smirked to herself just thinking about it. The chill finally got the best of her and she stepped back inside to find Lena closing her laptop.

"You all finished now?" Alex asked.

"Yes, how is the Terrace?" Lena smiled and stood off the bed. She walked up to Alex then and placed her hands to her lovers chest.

"It's amazing." Alex told her and then frowned, "But cold. I think it's going to snow."

"Did you bring a warm coat?" Lena asked suddenly concerned for her fiance.

"Nope but my suit is pretty warm that I will be wearing later, and I have you to keep me warm," Alex smiled and lifted her one hand to Lena's hip, the right hand was slowly moving up Lena's arm. Lena dropped her hands to her side and then lifted up Alex's soft sweater, she moved her hands inside, over Alex's hard abs and around to her back.

"Lee…" Alex said softly at the feel of her lovers hands on her back.

"I want you," Lena whispered, "I need you so much, why cant I stop thinking about you?"

"I have no answers for you, but I know I feel the same way," Alex looked to Lena's green eyes and put both of her hands on Lena's hips, then she pulled her closer.

Lena slowly parted her lips as Alex leaned down to kiss her, it started soft and gentle and quickly became deeper and more passionate.

Breathless they eventually pulled out of the kiss and held each other. Lena's head rested against Alex's shoulder.

"Let's have a rest on the bed, I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night," Alex suggested.

Lena moved out of Alex's arms, "Your right, we should maybe have a nap, after all the last thing we want to do is fall to sleep before midnight and miss all the fun."

They both changed into their PJs and got into bed together. Lena lay with Alex being the big spoon holding her from behind. The temptation to do more than sleep was real for both of them but they both fought it because they both wanted to save themselves for later.

Soon Alex was fast asleep and Lena not long afterwards.

Lena's phone alarm was set to wake them at 5pm to give them plenty of time to get ready for dinner, whiskey at the rooftop bar and New Years festivities.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:**

**Alex and Lena bring in the New Year!**

Alex and Lena had dinner in the hotel Restaurant and then made their way up to the rooftop bar for their private one on one party. When they walked into the bar Lena immediately dismissed any staff that were there, she wanted this evening with Alex without anyone else present. She gave them a generous tip before dismissing them. She gave the guard outside the door orders that they were not to be disturbed unless the building was on fire.

Alex meanwhile had gone straight to the bar and found the whiskey menu laid out there on the bar top ready for them. She took the menu and walked out onto the terrace with it, finding a comfy sofa with a great view.

Lena soon joined her with two glasses of scotch, she placed them down on the table and sat beside Alex.

"What do you think of the place?" Lena asked Alex who was still looking at the extensive whiskey menu in awe. She placed it down on the table and picked up her glass.

"It's incredible, this view is… wow." Alex replied. From where they sat they could see Times Square flooded with people.

Lena picked up her own glass and took a sip of the amber liquid. She had not yet told Alex this was the most expensive whiskey on the menu, The Macallan's 1824 Series. She closed her eyes and tasted the rich wood spices, wood smoke and heavier raisin notes.

Alex watched her and licked her lips, there was something very sensual about Lena Luthor drinking whiskey and she wanted to be at the other end of Lena's lips. Alex took a sip herself and could see exactly why Lena had a face like the one she had now, one of sheer bliss, almost orgasmic. It was exquisite.

"Which whiskey is this?" Alex asked as she took another sip.

"The Macallan, the rarest one we have on this menu, do you like it?" Lena asked swirling it around in her glass before taking another sip.

"I love it, but isn't this like, really expensive? How did you get them to have this here?" Alex looked at Lena.

"5,228 dollars a bottle, and I have my contacts," Lena replied finishing off her glass, "Which one would you like to try next?"

Alex raised her eyebrows at the cost of the whiskey and then said, "Er… let me take another look." Alex picked up the menu and found one that sounded interesting, and she had a fondness for Japanese whiskey, "Suntory 17 Year Old Whisky, but this time, I'll go serve us some, you relax."

Alex stood and Lena watched her go with her eyes on Alex's cute behind, she still hadn't got used to how good Alex looked in her suits.

When Alex got to the bar and out of Lena's sight she checked her inside pocket for the surprise she had hidden there. Happy it was still there, she searched for the bottle of Suntory. When she found it, she poured them both a good measure and walked back out onto the terrace. She noticed the street below had got much louder, there was music playing now, a live band, and people lining the streets. She handed Lena her whiskey and sat back down beside her. They sat and sipped their whiskey as it got closer to midnight, closer to bringing in the new year. A new year they were both now very much looking forward too.

It was around 11.30pm when they were both standing looking at the streets below, Alex pulled Lena to herself, "Babe, I have something for you."

Lena looked up to Alex and smiled, "Alex you didn't need to get me a gift."

"It's not, at least not that kind of gift," Alex smiled and reached into her inside pocket, she took out a small box and opened it carefully.

Lena watched with interest and realised it was a gold ring with encrusted diamonds . She waited for Alex to speak. Her heart in her mouth.

Alex took out the ring and showed it to Lena, "It was my grandmother's wedding ring, I was wondering if you would like it? My mother gave it to me, she told me to give it to that special person when she came along."

Lena felt her eyes beginning to get watery, "Alex I…"

Alex interrupted her, "I mean you don't have to wear it, we can get our own rings, but I really want to give this to you, because Lena, Lee baby… you are that special person, you are the one I have been waiting to give this too."

"Alex, I love it," Lena smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You do?" Alex looked at her fiance hopeful.

"I do." Lena smiled and took the ring from Alex's fingers, she tried it on her own, "And look it fits perfectly." She wiggled her fingers at Alex.

Alex smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "See, we are meant to be." She took the ring back and placed it back in her pocket until their wedding day.

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and pulled her down for a gentle kiss.

"I love you Alex Danvers. This means the world to me. Thank you, thank you for trusting me with your heart and for showing me what love is."

Alex wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and kissed her back, she pulled back a little and told her fiance, "And you mean the world to me Lena Luthor. And thank you for trusting me with your heart, your beautiful sweet caring heart."

Then they heard cheers down below, obviously not for them but it seemed very well timed. They both laughed and kissed again tenderly.

Then Alex shivered and Lena noticed, "Let's go back to our room and watch the fireworks, your cold."

"Are you sure you don't mind? You spent a small fortune on this rooftop."

"I'm sure and besides, what I have in mind for you needs to be done in private," Lena smirked.

"Oh really, funny that because what I have in mind for you also needs to be done in private," Alex smiled back at her.

They both giggled a little drunk on whiskey as they made their way out of the bar and back to their hotel suite. The guards locked up the bar for the night.

They stumbled into their room holding onto each other and giggling from the effects of expensive scotch. Lena took her coat off and hung it on a hanger, while Alex walked towards the window of their suite. Alex opened the sliding door and stepped onto the balcony, it was a few minutes to midnight and down below everyone in the street was waiting for the famous New York ball drop and fireworks.

Lena turned off the lights in the room and walked up beside Alex on the balcony and grabbed her hand. Alex looked to Lena, they turned to face each other, with one eye on the ball drop.

Alex placed a hand to Lena's face pulling her in as the countdown began. Lena wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

Ten - they smiled and gazed into each others eyes.

Nine - their foreheads gently touched

Eight - their noses touched playfully

Seven - they both grinned, getting excited for their first kiss on New Years Eve

Six - Alex whispered "I love you."

Five - Lena whispered "I love you."

Four - they closed their eyes,

Three - Alex's hand went to the back of Lena's head pulling her in.

Two - their lips parted and their eyes closed.

One - their mouths joined in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart they looked to each other as the fireworks went off around them.

"Happy New Year love," Lena said her hand now in Alex's short shaved hair, she was gently stroking the back of her neck.

"Happy New Year beautiful," Alex replied pulling her impossibly closer.

They started to kiss again and snow began to fall. Suddenly Alex had forgotten about the cold, her whole body on fire from Lena's touch. She was only reminded of it when Lena shivered in her arms.

Alex pulled back from the kiss, "lets go inside, we can watch the fireworks from the window."

Lena let Alex lead her back inside.

Alex closed the sliding glass door then took Lena by surprise and moved her to the window, "Stay there and watch the fireworks," Alex said standing behind her.

Lena felt shivers of a different kind entirely shoot through her. Then she could feel Alex's breath on her neck followed by her warm lips on her shoulder blades. Then Alex's arms wrapped around her from behind and held her for a moment. Lena sighed, content, deliriously happy as she leaned back into Alex's warm embrace.

"This is perfect," Lena said softly.

Then Alex kissed Lena's neck and nibbled at her earlobe as she held her tight, "You are perfect," Alex whispered to her lovers ear before sucking it between her lips.

"Alex… mmm," Lena softly moaned, she wanted to turn around but Alex held her in place.

Then Lena felt Alex's hands move to her breasts cupping them and rubbing over them. Lena felt a thrill surge through her as she watched the bright explosions outside that were almost mimicking how she was feeling right at this moment with Alex's hands all over her.

Then Alex took the straps of Lena's dress and pulled it down off her shoulders and pushed the dress down, it pooled on the floor leaving her fiance in nothing but her black lace knickers, stockings and suspenders and heels. Lena continued to softly moan with every touch from Alex's fingers, they moved over her breasts, across her nipples tweaking them and down to her stomach. Then Alex moved her hands around to Lena's back, smoothing them down her lower back to her buttocks, Alex squeezed them and Lena gasped out in surprise, then Alex pushed the lace knickers Lena wore to one side and pushed a finger into Lena's warm wet folds from behind.

"Fuck Alex…" Lena moaned out and bit her lip. Her arousal hit instantly. Just the thought of what they were doing was enough.

"Mmm, I've missed this, I've missed the feel of you around my fingers," Alex breathed to her neck as she parted her folds more, slipping her calloused finger deeper inside her lover, "you feel so good babe, so good."

"Oh god yes, more," Lena closed her eyes.

As those fireworks continued to burst in the nights sky Alex took her finger from Lena's sweet centre and licked it tasting her, "I missed how you taste, I missed how you sound when I fuck you," Alex pushed two fingers inside Lena and began to do just that.

The brunette was now leaning against the glass window, almost pressed up against it as Alex moved her fingers in and out of her lovers welcoming warmth. Fucking her gently.

"I missed kissing you," Alex took her other hand and turned Lena's head to meet her lips in a soft kiss. For a moment their eyes met, dark hazel and deep green, full of passion and longing.

Lena was about to turn around fully, to catch Alex's lips more, when Alex pushed her against the glass, Lena's nipples hardened on the cold glass and she gasped in surprise, then Alex began to thrust into her faster.

Lena breathed heavily now, she was so aroused by Alex fucking her against the window.

Alex held her tight with one hand while the other made love to her.

Then Alex pulled out of her lover gently and turned her around, they immediately fell into a deep passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, Lena pushed Alex backwards until she fell back onto the large bed. Alex looked up at Lena in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that move. Lena started to laugh at the sheer surprise on Alex's face, which in turn made Alex laugh. Lena removed her heels and Alex looked at her longingly.

Alex then loosened her tie and took it off. She watched Lena take off the rest of her lingerie until she was completely naked in front of the bed.

"You are so beautiful," Alex gazed at her adoringly having enjoyed the little strip tease.

"Let me help you off with those shoes," Lena bent down and took Alex's shoes off for her, then she moved on top of Alex on the bed.

Alex's head was swimming a little from the effects of the whiskey, she lay back with her head on the pillow as Lena straddled her.

"Director, do not go to sleep on me," Lena scolded her when she saw Alex close her eyes.

Alex eyes shot open, "I'm good, I was just resting for a minute."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her, "Let's get you out of these clothes, as sexy as you are in a suit I much prefer your birthday suit."

Alex watched as Lena undid her pants and she had the urge to push Lena's head down to her throbbing centre but resisted. Lena pulled off Alex's trousers and socks, then she moved up the bed and slowly unbuttoned her fiance's shirt. And as she undid each button she placed kisses to Alex's torso. Alex watched every touch and every kiss, her arousal growing by the second.

Lena slipped her hands inside the shirt and felt Alex's strong abs, then she kissed up until she was at her lovers breasts. Alex moaned softly as Lena gave each one her attention. Then she moved up, kissing Alex's slender but strong neck. Finally their lips met again, Alex was captured by fiery kisses from Lena's hot mouth. Lena's hand reached down into Alex's boxer shorts, dipping inside her wet folds. Alex moaned softly and closed her eyes, "Lee baby… yes."

Lena took Alex with her gentle fingers, fucking her while sucking and licking at her neck. She alternated between flicks to Alex's clit, circling it, teasing her, to fucking her deep and hard.

"Your so sexy, I love you so much," Lena breathed as she finally made Alex cum around her fingers.

They both stopped to take a breather and gazed at each other. Alex took the chance to flip them both over, she was straddling Lena then. She removed her shirt and met Lena's mouth again as their breasts touched. Then Alex slipped her fingers down between Lena's legs, the wetness pooled around her fingers as she found the warmth she loved so much. Alex began to thrust into her again as they kissed. Lena parted her legs wider, wanting more of Alex. Lena broke the kiss, her head back and her eyes closed when Alex thrust in and out of her. Then she found Lena's throbbing clit, giving Lena what she needed, she started to rub quickly.

"You are so gorgeous, so fucking hot," Alex breathed to Lena's neck as she brought Lena to the edge, stopping and bringing her back to the edge and stopping just before Lena could go over it.

Lena had her hands in Alex's hair pulling hard in frustration as Alex delayed her orgasm three times.

"Alex please, I need to cum, please honey," Lena moaned out.

Alex finally released her from the sweet torture and made her cum rubbing hard against Lena's swollen nub. Lena shuddered beneath her and Alex pushed three fingers deep inside to feel it, she wanted to share the moment with her lover and she could feel every ripple of her climax as it overwhelmed Lena.

Lena squeezed Alex's fingers that were buried deep inside until she came down from the intense pleasure that pulsed through her. She had never experienced an orgasm that strong before not even with Alex. Her head was swimming from it, she steadied her breathing and relaxed completely into the softness of the bed.

Alex lay there on top of Lena, a little breathless herself, her fingers still in her fiance. They both noticed the fireworks outside had ended, but the parties were still going strong, and well into the night. Alex gently removed her fingers and lay down beside Lena for a few minutes.

Alex finally got up and went to the bathroom. Lena lay back in the bed totally relaxed and hardly able to move but she needed to because she needed the bathroom too. She joined Alex who was stood there stark naked brushing her teeth.

"That was…." Lena said picking up her toothbrush, "wow."

Alex smiled, toothbrush half in her mouth. She was pleased with herself. Her main mission in life was to make Lena happy, and it seems like she had tonight.

Lena stood beside her and started to brush her teeth. They both stood there in a comfortable silence. Then they made their way back to bed.

Once in bed Lena cuddled up to Alex and rested her head on her chest.

"I'll have to give you expensive whiskey more often," Lena smiled as she snaked a hand around Alex's stomach and closed her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**New Years Day - New York**

Alex woke up to find the other side of the bed empty, she got out of bed reluctantly because it was so warm and cosy. Then Alex looked at the time on her phone. It was just gone 10am. She couldn't believe she had slept in, but then again they didn't get to sleep until after 2am and she was feeling anything but awake. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom where she found Lena in the shower. She peered inside with a big grin, "Mind if I join you?"

Lena turned around with a start, the warm water splashing over her breasts and running down her legs was making Alex's mouth water already.

"Of course not," Lena smiled stepping back to give Alex room.

Alex stepped up to Lena under the warm water, "Mmm that feels so good," Alex said closing her eyes and letting the water wash over her hair and face.

Lena grabbed the shower gel and put some in her hands, then she began to soap the gel into Alex's tired muscles. Alex opened her eyes and watched as her lover massaged shower gel into her breasts next. They began to kiss under the water, soft but hungry kisses. Then Alex took the shower gel and did the same to Lena. After spending some time enjoying soaping up Lena's breasts, she told her to turn around.

Lena turned around and closed her eyes, her hands now against the shower wall. Alex finished washing Lena, kissed her neck, her slender shoulders and then moved her right hand lower down, between Lena's buttocks. Lena moaned out when she felt Alex enter her from behind. Their shower lasted much longer than expected.

Alex dressed smart but casual in black jeans, a burgundy sweater and a black leather jacket. Lena wore dark blue jeans, a dark blue sweater and a warm black wool coat. They stepped out onto the sidewalk outside their hotel and waited for the taxi. It was hard to believe how many people had been crowded there last night, it was pretty quiet for New York being New Years Day. All the party goers were probably nursing hangovers and sleeping in. The cab pulled up and they both got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Brooklyn Bagel and Coffee Company, 286 8th Ave," Lena told him and sat back.

Alex looked impressed, "You've been there before?"

"Yes," Lena nodded, "I know your good at making bagels, so I think you will appreciate this place."

"I can't wait," Alex replied and her stomach made a noise in response.

When they got there it was busy but the man behind the counter immediately recognised Lena and guided them both to a seat by the window, "I hope this is okay?"

"It's perfect Gino, thank you," Lena smiled at the middle aged man.

He handed them both a menu, "I'll give you both a moment to decide, can I get you some drinks?"

Lena looked at Alex, "Love?"

Alex always felt her heart soar when Lena called her that, she smiled and then asked for a Latte. Lena ordered a Chai Latte.

Alex looked out of the window, people passed by, cars and cabs too. Alex picked up her menu and she looked back at Lena opposite her, "This is wonderful, I don't know how I am going to choose from this menu though."

"Too much choice?" Lena asked.

"You could say that," Alex smiled.

"I can recommend the cream cheese bagel," Lena said browsing the menu herself, "or the chicken salad sandwich."

"I'll take both," Alex replied seriously.

Lena giggled at her, "You and Kara are so alike. It's uncanny."

Alex shrugged, "I love my food."

"I love you," Lena replied with a small smile.

Alex's heart fluttered a little at that. Then the man came back to take their orders.

After food and coffee they took a cab to Central Park. It was snowing lightly but Alex really wanted to go for a walk, so they walked hand in hand through the park. Once they found a spot that was away from prying eyes Alex pulled Lena into her, "I want to kiss you in Central Park, just to say I have done it."

Lena giggled at her, "Then kiss me Director Danvers."

Alex leaned down and kissed Lena's lips, they were both cold but soon warmed by each others hot mouths. The kiss grew more passionate and Alex was now wishing the hotel wasn't so far away so she could take her fiance to bed and shower her whole body in tender kisses. Breathless they parted and began to walk again hand in hand.

"Oh look, a hot dog stand," Alex said brightly pulling Lena towards it.

"Alex you already ate two bagels and a donut," Lena said as she was dragged towards it by her hand.

Alex stopped and looked at Lena's incredulous face, "Oh come on babe, it's a New York Hot Dog!"

Lena gave her fiance a small smile, "Okay you win, but you owe me for making me eat junk."

"I'll do anything you ask, just please have a hot dog with me?" Alex frowned.

Well Lena couldn't resist the Danvers puppy eyes, she walked up to the Hot Dog Stand with Alex right behind her. They found some sheltered benches nearby and sat out of the snow to eat. Lena found she actually quite enjoyed it, which surprised her. It wasn't quite the same standard as a big belly burger but it was close.

"So," Lena began, "How about you take me dancing tonight?"

Alex wiped her mouth with a tissue having just finished her hot dog, "Where did you have in mind?"

"There's a club in the city that I like to visit when I am here, it's got the best cocktails, a great vibe, and good food to keep you happy," Lena replied with a cheeky smile.

Alex smiled, "Sounds great, shall we go back to the hotel so we can rest and freshen up for later?"

"Is that all?" Lena asked with a smirk.

"Definitely not," Alex said giving Lena a sexy wink.

Lena giggled at Alex, "You dork."

"Admittedly, that's why you love me isn't it?" Alex smiled and stood, then held her hand out to Lena.

Lena took Alex's hand, "There are lots of reasons why I love you, but yes that is one of them."

They walked hand in hand to the nearest Taxi Cab.

Back at the hotel they both freshened up and then relaxed on the bed. Lena took out her laptop again to catch up, whilst Alex put on the TV to check the sports results. It wasn't long before they were abandoning the laptop and TV for other more pleasurable activities.

Later they got dressed ready for their visit to the nightclub. Alex wore her blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Lena wore her black pinstripe suit over a black silk blouse and of course her black heels. Alex was drooling before they even left the hotel and longing to take off every bit of Lena's clothing, some of it using her teeth. But Lena wanted to go out and she promised she would do anything if she ate a hot dog in the park. So here they were venturing out into New York Nightlife.

They entered the very exclusive club lounge and Lena had a few words with the bodyguard on the door. Then she took Alex's hand and led her into the club.

"Lena, what is this place really?" Alex asked curious.

Lena smiled and kissed her cheek, "I own it."

Alex's eyes went wide, "Wow, well why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," Lena smiled, "Come on, I want to dance with you."

They danced together, drank, laughed and kissed for a few hours. Then Lena left Alex at the bar and went to the bathroom to check her make-up and tidy her hair.

Alex was sipping her drink when a familiar face approached her. It was a woman she once dated, her name was Carly she remembered that much, they only went on a few dates though because Alex didn't think they were right for each other. Carly had been bitter about it and they hadn't seen each other since. Alex inwardly cringed as the blonde stood beside her at the bar. She was really hoping the woman didn't recognise her. Unfortunately she did.

"Alex!" The woman smiled, "What are you doing here in New York?"

Alex turned to look at her, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I came for the New Years Eve Party," The blonde replied, "So?"

"Work, you know how it is."

"FBI Agents work all the time, even on New Years Day?" she questioned.

"Someone's gotta make sure the criminals are put away where they belong," Alex replied taking a longer sip from her glass. Silently wishing the woman would go away and stop invading her space, because she noticed she was awfully close.

Then the woman moved in even closer, she was in heels and around Alex's height wearing them, she raised her hand to Alex's hair, "I like your new cut, it suits you, very hot," she stroked the back with her long nails.

Alex felt a shudder go down her spine, "Carly! Don't."

"What's wrong? I don't remember you being shy before," the woman seemed to look into the crowd and then she suddenly pulled Alex to her and pressed her red lips hard against Alex's. Before Alex could react the woman's tongue was in her mouth.

Lena saw her whole world come crashing down in seconds, Alex Danvers, the woman she loved more than life itself was kissing another woman! At the bar, in the club she owned. Shocked Lena turned on her heels and ran as fast as her feet could carry her, tears were already streaming down her face, and she couldn't stop them. Lena's heart was breaking, it was shattering into a million pieces in an instant, she ran out of the club onto the sidewalk, quickly hailed a cab and got into the back of it, almost stumbling over her own heels as she did so. She could barely get out instructions to the cab driver through her distress, she could only say, "The Airport." Lena tried to take a calming breath before giving the driver more directions.

Alex pulled back from the kiss shaken, "What are you doing?" She quickly rubbed the lipstick off her mouth.

The woman pulled at Alex's shirt, trying to tug her closer for another kiss, "I never should have let you go Alex, I was so stupid. And well your here and so am I."

Alex pushed her off and frowned, "No this is stupid Carly, I'm with someone now, and I love her."

The blonde looked at Alex confused, "Wait, what? Your in love?"

"Yes," Alex said frustrated, she flashed her engagement ring at the woman, "I'm marrying her," Alex looked around to see if she could see Lena in the club, but there was no sign of her, "where did she go?" Alex frowned.

The woman looked around, "Who?"

"My fiance," Alex said a little angrier than intended, then her face went pale, "Shit, what if she saw us?"

The woman just laughed at her, "Alex, your supposed to be this big badass FBI agent and your worried about a woman?"

Alex fumbled in her pocket for her phone and walked through the crowded dance floor trying to find a way out. When she found the door she made her way out and onto the sidewalk, she quickly called Lena.

"Please pick up!"

Alex stood there in the cold just getting more and more frustrated as the call went to voice mail, "Fuck!"

She tried one more time and when it went to the answerphone again she left a message, "Lena, where are you? Why aren't you picking up? Please call me back."

Alex held onto her phone just in case Lena called and went back into the club to make sure one more time that Lena wasn't still in there. She sent a text message as she walked.

Did you leave? I've looked everywhere, no answer when I call, please reply, I'm worried.

Alex walked back into the club and she could see Carly walking towards her, Alex ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Alex darling why did you leave, we were having fun, looks like your girl left you. so how about a dance?" the blonde said pulling Alex back into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Alex pulled her arm away, her eyes narrowed in on her, "Who sent you?"

"What? No one!" Carly laughed nervously.

Alex grabbed her arm, "This is way too big of a coincidence, who the fuck sent you?" Alex roughly pulled her.

"Okay, okay, let me go!" The blonde whined.

Alex waited for an explanation, her anger boiling beneath the surface. The music was making it difficult to hear over but right now she didn't have the patience to take the annoying woman outside, "Start talking!"

The woman jumped at Alex's commanding tone, "I, I don't know."

Alex grabbed the woman's arm again, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"It was a man, he approached me at work, he asked if it was true that I once dated you, I said yes and then he offered me money I couldn't refuse, he asked me to follow you, somehow they knew you would be in New York for New Year… he gave me instructions to try to split you and your girlfriend up…." she paused at the anger in Alex's eyes.

"My fiance!" Alex growled at her.

"I had no idea you were in love. I was desperate, I'm struggling to pay my rent, I am so sorry I kissed you in front of your... fiance," the woman looked scared now and wondered what on earth she had got involved in.

So Lena was there, and she saw it all unfold. Alex was completely gutted.

Alex let her go, she had a good feeling she knew who was behind this, "Get out of my face."

Carly stumbled backwards on her heels.

Alex walked away, her head spinning because of the way her heart was pounding in her chest, she felt like she was having an anxiety attack and she needed to get out of the club as soon as possible and get some air. It was obvious to her that Lena must have seen and had left. Alex made her way out onto the snow-covered street and hailed a cab to take her back to their hotel. She just hoped Lena would be there when she got there so she could explain what had happened was an obvious set up. Probably one of Lillian's plans.

Meanwhile Lena had arrived at the Airport where her private jet was waiting. It was after 10pm. She realised she hadn't even got her luggage, it was still at the hotel. And right now the thought of calling Kara and asking her for help was not on the cards, not with her being Alex's sister. She walked to her plane with just her handbag, which contained her phone, purse and keys. She boarded her plane and sat down on the leather sofa. Then she took out her phone for the first time since she had run out of the club.

"Fucking Alex," she muttered as the name came up on the screen with 5 voice mails and a text message.

She put her phone down angrily and walked over to the bar, right now what she needed was a drink… or three.

Alex finally got back to their hotel room, she could see everything of Lena's was still where she had left it. But she wasn't there, Alex tried to concentrate but her heart was breaking at the same time. "Okay you can do this…" she took a few deep breaths, "I'm gonna call Kara, see if she can locate Lena." Alex put on her Directors Danvers head and took out her phone calmly.

She was about to call Kara when a thought went through her head… the thought that Kara would be so mad with her, this was Lena, Kara's best friend. Alex hesitated, maybe I should wait and see if she comes back, after all where else would she go at this time of night in New York City? Maybe another bar? But there are hundreds.

Alex walked to the mini bar in their room and took out a small bottle of bourbon. She unscrewed the top and drank from the bottle. Then she slumped down on the bed with a feeling of helplessness, running her hands through her hair.

Lena wasn't thinking straight when she started the plane. The snow was steadily coming down outside but the only thing on her mind was getting as far away from New York as possible. The airways were free for her to take off but she hadn't checked the weather reports. Once in the air she undid her seat belt and headed back to her bar at the back. She poured herself her fourth glass of whiskey since she had arrived at the plane and sipped it as more tears stung her eyes. She wiped them away with one hand whilst the other tipped the glass back towards her mouth.

How could this be happening? She thought she had finally found that one person she could trust with her heart forever. And she was in love for the first time in her life, so in love. That was why it hurt so much. She loved Alex with every fibre of her being. Now Lena couldn't take it in, that Alex wasn't the one after all. That she wasn't going to get that wonderful wedding she dreamed of. That she wasn't going to settle down and have children. What was the point of anything anymore? She threw her empty glass and it went crashing against the wall of the plane. Just as she went to sit down there was a shudder, probably just turbulence she thought to herself, nothing to worry about and besides right now she didn't even care. Then her eyes went wide and she sat in a seat quickly, it happened again but this time worse and more violent. She quickly did up her seat belt and hoped the turbulence would end soon, the panic was in her chest. She absolutely hated it, it reminded her of the time her plane nearly crashed, and would have if it wasn't for Supergirl saving her.

Alex was pacing the hotel room, she stepped out onto the balcony and shivered in the cool night air. "Come on Lena, where are you?" she muttered. She took her phone out of her pocket and called her again, and again, and on the third attempt Lena finally answered her.

"Alex!"

"Lena, thank god, where are you?"

"I think I'm in trouble," Lena said terrified now and currently in the cockpit trying to control the plane. After four glasses of scotch and whatever she had at the club it was harder than usual for even her genius mind to concentrate. She hadn't even took her Super watch with her in case she needed it because she knew she would be with Alex, so felt there was no need.

"What? babe, where are you?" Alex said again urgently.

"I'm not sure, the readings are all off, I... in... private j..., it... turbulence, the weather… Alex… I'm scared." Lena's phone kept breaking up.

"Lena I can't hear you, its cracking up, I'll call Kara." Alex pressed the button on her watch and prayed to anyone that could hear her that Kara would be there within seconds.

"Okay," Lena replied, "I can't control... Alex, its going...I love..."

"Babe hold on, I love you. Stay calm," Alex replied panic stricken herself.

Just then there was a thud on the balcony as Supergirl landed beside Alex.

"What's going on?" Kara saw the shock on Alex's pale face and the way she was shaking.

"Lena, she's in her plane, she said it's in trouble," Alex told her quickly.

"Wait why isn't she with you?" Kara frowned, "Never mind, don't worry, I'll save her."

When Supergirl flew off Alex was left with her phone and silence on the other end. Lena was no longer there.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:**

**Supergirl to the rescue!**

Lena's whole life flashed before her eyes, her mother drowning, being taken in by the Luthors, having fun with her half brother Lex when they were children before he went crazy, being sent off to boarding school where she met her then best friend Andrea Rojas, the betrayal and their falling out. And then more recently meeting Kara and finally trusting again only to feel betrayed once more when she found out from Lex that Kara was Supergirl, then all she could see was Alex, laughing with her in the lab, flirting terribly but Alex never seemed to take the hint, driving up to Aspen with Alex for the wedding, finally confessing their feelings for one another, and the first time they made love. Tears ran down Lena's face when the stranger kissing Alex was clear as day in her mind, she wiped away the tears as the plane began to descend, it was completely out of her control, all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable. And just as the plane was about to collide into a high rise building Lena felt it stop in mid air, she quickly checked the readings as the plane rose once more and then levelled out. Lena had no idea what was happening until she saw Supergirl smiling back at her from outside the cockpit. Lena let out a breath, relief rushing through her, her heart beating rapidly, she quickly went back into the cabin and picked up her phone to call Alex.

Alex was pacing the hotel room, waiting to hear something. She was afraid that it had been too late. She stopped pacing when she heard the familiar song ring out on her phone, it was Lena, or at least Lena's phone was calling her. She quickly picked up, her heart racing all the time.

"Lena?" She asked hopeful.

"Alex!" Lena replied.

"Thank god, are you okay?" Alex said after breathing out in relief.

"Yes, I'm fine, Supergirl is here, well actually she is outside the plane, but its stable," Lena explained, she was still shaking from the near death experience.

"Lena I need to explain what happened in the club," Alex told her.

"Okay..." Lena replied and started to well up with tears again. Right in this moment all she wanted was to be with Alex and for everything to be back the way it was. She knew in her heart she would forgive her, it might take time but she would try.

"I was set up," Alex told her, "fucking Lillian, she is going down for this."

Lena took a steady but shaky breath, deep down she was hurting more than words could say, but this time hurt by Lillian, anger within her was stoked, "I should have known that you wouldn't cheat on me, I am so sorry I ran off like that. And as for Lillian, I am going to..."

"It's okay Lena, you weren't to know," Alex told her gently interrupting, "She was an ex of mine, they caught up to her and paid her a lot of money to try and split us up, it almost worked."

"Alex, it never would have worked, I would have come back to you, I was just shocked and those old lack of trust issues came back with full force," Lena said sitting down now and buckling herself in, "I really need to work on that with you," Lena frowned.

"New Year's resolution?" Alex smiled.

Lena smiled back, "Absolutely."

Then she felt the bump of the plane landing on tarmac, "I think we've landed."

"Okay I'll let you go," Alex told her, then she looked around the room at their suitcases, "Can you ask Supergirl to come and get me afterwards?"

Lena laughed, "Of course. And our luggage."

"And Lena," Alex said.

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lena met Supergirl outside of the plane. It was around 2am now and the air was cool but nowhere near as cold as it was in New York. Lena ran up to her and gave her future sister in law the biggest hug, which took Supergirl back a bit because it was usually the other way around.

"Thank you, you saved my life," Lena said as she held onto the superhero tight.

Supergirl hugged her back gently, "I always said I would be there for you if you needed me."

"I know," Lena stepped out of the hug and looked at her best friend, "Alex needs you now."

Supergirl nodded and then shook her head, "What about you I can't just leave you here at the airport."

Lena took out her phone, "I'm going to call my driver."

While Lena made the call to her driver Henry, Supergirl watched, once the call ended Lena raised her eyebrow at her friend, "Why are you still here?"

"Why wasn't Alex with you?" Supergirl asked with a crinkle in her brow, hands on hips.

"There was a misunderstanding, I left her in a club, but now she is back at our hotel waiting for you to bring her home to me, so please?" Lena looked at Supergirl pleadingly, "I really want to see my fiance again."

"Okay, I'm going," Supergirl told her, "Luggage too I presume?"

Lena just nodded and then watched her friend as she flew up into the night sky.

Lena didn't go to sleep when she got home. She took a bottle of water from her fridge and then stood on her balcony trying to sober up and waited for them to arrive. She was still feeling terrible for believing for a second that Alex would cheat on her, she was determined to make it up to her fiance. Maybe a new motorbike would be in order sooner than she had intended.

When they finally arrived Lena was leaning against the balcony hardly able to keep her eyes open. Tiredness had hit her pretty quick after the adrenaline wore off.

Alex walked straight up to her the minute her feet touched solid ground, "Lena…"

Lena met her half way across the balcony and they pulled each other into a warm hug, then they kissed and kissed.

Supergirl coughed to get their attention, "I'm still here guys."

Alex and Lena pulled apart and laughed, then they both looked at Supergirl, "Sorry," Alex told her, "and thank you."

"Yes," Lena said, "Thank you for saving me, again."

Supergirl smiled, "Yeah it would be nice if you could both stay out of trouble for five minutes."

Alex looked incredulous, "Trouble? Me? Since when?"

Supergirl laughed, "Don't make me list all the times."

Lena giggled and Alex looked at her, "Hey, who's side you on?"

"No, I am not choosing sides, not when it comes to my best friend and my fiance, hell no." Lena said and made her way inside their apartment.

Alex and Supergirl followed her in looking at each other.

Lena checked all of her luggage was there and then stepped up to Alex again, "And I owe you an apology."

"No need," Alex told her, "but if you insist I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her and was about to respond when she saw Supergirl covering her ears, Lena giggled instead, "It's okay Kara you can go now."

"Oh thank Rao for that!"

Alex laughed as her sister made her way onto the balcony, she gave them a wave and then she was gone, leaving them both alone with each other.

"I'm so sorry Alex," Lena frowned as she looked up at her lovers face.

Alex wrapped her arms around her, "Stop saying sorry."

"Okay," Lena bit her lip and placed her arms around Alex's shoulders, she let her fingers move softly through Alex's hair at the back.

Alex felt warmth and a tingling sensation as her lover stroked her hair, she smiled and Leaned in for a kiss.

"Lets go to bed," Alex said softly.

"Yes, it's been a day," Lena replied.

Lena locked up the apartment and then joined Alex in the bedroom. They both got changed for bed, used the bathroom, brushed their teeth and then got into bed together.

"Come here," Alex said holding her arms open for Lena.

Lena smiled and lay with her back resting into Alex.

Alex wrapped a strong arm around Lena's waist and snuggled into her.

Lena closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Alex lay there for a few minutes before she drifted off to sleep too.

The following day Alex left early to go to the DEO. She spent the morning with Brainy going over what they had on Lillian Luthor.

"So," Brainy told the Director, "there is certainly enough to put Lillian in the secure facility, but…" he paused and raised an eyebrow, "are you sure you wish to do this?"

Alex frowned at him, "Haven't you heard a word I have told you?"

Brainy thought about it for a moment then he asked, "I will rephrase that, she is Lena's mother, is Miss Luthor okay with this?"

Alex folded her arms and looked at him, "Yes she is."

"Okay, I will, as you humans say, get right on it then," he went to walk off and Alex put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it," Alex told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked surprised.

Alex just looked at him. Brainy got the message quickly and nodded.

Alex entered the familiar interrogation room at the DEO. One she had used so many times before to get answers out of rogue Aliens, human criminals, poor unsuspecting innocents too. But nothing compared to this. Nothing felt sweeter than putting Lillian Luthor where she really belonged.

But first she wanted to talk to her. After all she was her future mother in law.

Lillian looked straight at Alex when she entered in full DEO uniform, "Agent Danvers, we meet again and so soon."

Alex noticed she had used her old title but didn't let it bother her, "Actually it's Director."

Lillian smiled, "Oh yes, I forgot, you were promoted. I guess this means you can actually pay your own way then and won't be living off my daughter."

Alex remained standing and just ignored Lillian's attempts to bait her, "Anyway, I thought I would give you a chance to explain yourself before I send you off to summer camp."

Lillian sat back in her chair, hands cuffed, "There is nothing to explain, I don't like you."

"Well, Lena does, in fact we are getting married in a few months time," Alex told her. She noticed the look on Lillian's face was now less smug and more horrified.

"It won't last, Lena will come to her senses eventually. Leaving you brokenhearted." Lillian had a smug smile back on her face.

Alex had an unreadable face, years of military training taught her how to do that.

"It's a real shame you won't get to see your grandchildren," Alex taunted her.

Lillian sat forward, her arms resting on the desk, she sighed, "Look, I don't like you, you don't like me, but Lena loves me, and I love her, she is my family, are you sure you want to do this?"

Alex sat on the edge of the desk, "You had your chance, you broke our agreement."

Lillian sighed and closed her eyes, the next words were the hardest she had ever had to utter in her life, "I'm sorry."

Alex smirked and met Lillian's eyes, "Your sorry? Do you realise what you did?"

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked confused.

"Lena was almost killed when her plane lost control in bad weather, she was only in it, on her own that night because she saw that woman you set me up with." Alex stared at her coldly.

Lillian frowned, "Your lying."

Alex looked to the glass partition where others could look in and watch, but you couldn't see them, "You can come in now," Alex said to her earpiece.

"Hello Mother," Lena said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Lena, why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you," she smiled at her daughter.

"I'm not here to see you, I am here to tell you, if you ever want to see me again, you will stop messing around with my life," Lena stepped up and sat down in the seat, the other side of the table. Alex stood to one side and let Lena talk.

"Alex told the truth about the plane," Lena told Lillian, "If it wasn't for Alex and Supergirl I would be dead."

Lillian shivered at the very thought, "I didn't mean for anything like that to happen, I just wanted better for you."

Lena just stared at her mother and continued, "When will you understand I don't need you meddling in my life? I love Alex and we are going to be married."

"Yes I know," Lillian frowned then she smiled, "I promise I won't interfere anymore."

"I don't believe you," Lena said coldly.

Just then the door opened and an agent wheeled in a cage containing an Alien Truth Seeker.

Lillian looked at it and remembered it from before, "Seriously?"

Alex let the baby Alien out on the table, it ran up Lillian's arm and attached itself.

Lena folded her arms and looked at her mother, "Now we might get some truthful answers at least."

Lillian shrugged, "Fine, go ahead."

Alex stood beside Lena who was still sitting in a chair.

"How's prison food?" Alex asked. Lena looked at her fiance and frowned. How could this be important right now?

"Absolutely terrible," Lillian replied truthfully.

Alex smiled, "Why did you set me up?"

"Because…Lena deserves better."

Alex looked down at Lena who was pursing her lips and folding her arms.

"Will you leave me alone and let me live my life?" Lena asked.

"Yes," fell from Lillian's lips, "I was wrong to interfere."

Lena looked up at Alex, "Are you sure this is working?"

Alex looked at the Alien, "You know these things as much as me?" She looked at Lena and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Lillian said, "Honestly, I give up, if this is what you so desperately want, then so be it."

Lena looked at her, "So, you will really leave us alone? You won't have us followed? You wont try to change my mind? You won't interfere?"

"Correct, look all I want is to live out the rest of my life knowing I at least tried. But I see you love her, there is nothing I can do," Lillian paused, "And at least she is human."

Lena sighed, "I will never understand your irrational hate of Aliens."

Then Lena stood up beside Alex, "I'm satisfied if you are?" she looked to Alex.

"Okay, I'll get some agents back in to take her back to prison," Alex said reluctantly, she wanted nothing more than Lillian to not pass the truth test and to be sent to their private facility but at the same time she was glad for Lena that Lillian was finally seeing sense.

"Can you give us a moment?" Lena then asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "Of course."

When Alex was out of the room Lena told Lillian that she would never see her again. And that she would never see her grandchildren. And that she wouldn't even talk to them about her. The only grandmother's they would know would be her own biological mother and Alex's mother. Lena felt that was enough punishment for her.

Lena stepped out of the room and walked up to Alex.

"You okay?" Alex asked placing her hand on her fiance's arm.

Lena nodded, "I am now that she's been dealt with. Let's get out of here."

Alex looked down at her uniform, "I can't."

"Can I bring you lunch here then?" Lena asked.

"Of course, I would love to have lunch with you," Alex smiled.

Lena pulled Alex down to kiss her gently on the lips. When they broke apart Lena smirked at her, "I have always wanted to kiss you in the DEO."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is that all?"

"That is definitely not all," Lena giggled.

"Maybe I can arrange to fulfil that fantasy one day, but for now I am really hungry and you promised me lunch," Alex said as her stomach growled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:**

**Alex moves in to Lena's apartment and gets a surprise gift off Lena.**

**Moving in Day**

The last of the boxes were unloaded when Alex left the DEO that day. She had been called in on an emergency leaving Lena to supervise the move.

Alex was asked to meet Lena in Lena's private garage. So Alex was sat on her motorcycle in Lena's garage looking at her watch wondering where she had gotten too. She looked up at the sound of the elevator door pinging. Her eyes were drawn to Lena's legs immediately, her fiance was wearing a short black skirt, heels and a royal blue silk blouse.

Lena walked towards Alex who was frozen in place on her bike, Lena gave her a sexy smile, "Your staring."

Alex was indeed staring, she couldn't help herself, "And your gorgeous," she replied as Lena stepped up to her.

Lena bit her lip which drove Alex to even more distraction then she dangled a key chain with a key fob in front of Alex.

"What's that?" Alex asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It's an early wedding gift, from me to you," Lena smiled.

Alex stepped off her bike, put the helmet on the seat and walked up to Lena, she took the key fob from her hand and looked at it. Then it dawned on her what it was, "You got me a motorbike?"

Lena nodded, "I did, do you want to see it?"

Alex was gawping at her in surprise, "Lena I don't need a new bike, this one is perfectly fine."

Lena stepped over to her bike, "I can see a few scratches here and there, and a dent here," she pointed out, "from when those idiots attacked you in the alley outside the bar."

Alex shrugged, "But it still works."

"Darling, please let me have this one, I wanted to get you something really special, and I did take a look at your pinterest page first," Lena replied.

"You did?" Alex eyes brightened up and she started to smile.

Lena stepped up to Alex and took her hand, "Come with me."

She led Alex past some very nice expensive cars and there were the motorbikes, four of them. Alex's eyes went wide, "Are these all yours?"

"Yes," Lena replied, "Apart from that one," she pointed to a Ducati Multistrada 1260 S Motorcycle. "That one is yours."

Alex looked from the bike to Lena, then she walked over to the bike, Lena smiling following her.

Alex ran her hand over the bike, looking at it in awe. Lena tried not to get jealous at the way Alex was lovingly touching the machine.

"This is perfect, I can take you for rides, we can go to places together," Alex said as she admired the chrome and then the black leather seat.

Then Alex turned around and held out a hand to Lena with those sexy come to me eyes.

Alex pulled Lena to herself, turned them around and held Lena against the bike, then she kissed her. The kiss was fast, hard and passionate, leaving Lena a little shaky as she melted into it. Alex rested her forehead against Lena's, they were both breathless, "Thank you."

The thank you was quickly followed by Alex trailing her lips across Lena's and then moving around her jaw until she reached her fiance's neck. Lena lay her head back as Alex held her tight against the bike. Alex kissed up Lena's neck until she reached her ear, she softly sucked on her earlobe making Lena squeak.

Alex needed this, work had been incredibly frustrating and hard, she almost lost her life in a fight with a rogue Alien, but she wasn't about to tell Lena that, no that could stay hidden. And all she wanted right now was to feel alive.

Lena was weak now, putty in Alex's hands, she watched through narrowed eyes as Alex lifted up her skirt and ran her right hand up her soft thigh, while the other snaked around her waist and held her tight. Then Alex met her lips again more urgently, both hearts were racing, which seemed quite apt as they were leaning against a motorbike. And as Alex kissed Lena tenderly she ran her hand up and down Lena's thigh, slowly but surely reaching her centre, she slipped a finger inside her lovers panties and then gently pushed into Lena's pussy, she moaned feeling her lovers wet warmth surrounding her finger. Now she felt alive.

"Your so beautiful," Alex breathed between kisses.

Lena moaned softly and wrapped her hands around Alex's shoulders, "Fuck me," she said breathlessly wrapping one leg around Alex to let her have better access.

Alex held Lena's leg in place with one hand and pulled out her fingers on the other hand and then pushed two fingers inside her, she pushed in deeper now, "Like this?"

"Yes," Lena breathed out, "just like that."

Alex began to move faster but she was careful, she didn't want to knock her new bike over. Lena closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations of being filled as Alex added a third finger. And they were both glad no one could hear them down in the underground private garage because the moans and curse words got stronger with every deep thrust and rub to Lena's clit.

"Put your leg up on the bike seat," Alex told her after a few minutes of intense love making. Lena stretched her leg up with the help of Alex's hand and rested it on the seat. Her skirt was pushed up and Alex took in the sight before her, she thought it was the hottest thing she had ever seen, "Fuck, Lena, your so hot. And your all mine."

Lena smirked at Alex, taking in the sight of her wearing her Black DEO civilian clothing and a black biker jacket, "And you are mine... finish me off."

Alex didn't need any more encouragement, Alex bent down, pulled Lena's leg down over her strong shoulder and put her head between Lena's parted legs, she made sure she paid Lena back in full for her new motorcycle.

Afterwards Lena straightened her clothes and Alex tried to tidy her hair that Lena had pulled at when it all got too intense. Then they walked to the elevator hand in hand.

"So how did the move go?" Alex asked like nothing had just happened.

Lena giggled, "It went very well, this part was especially pleasing."

Alex smirked, "I'm pleased," Alex stepped into the lift after Lena and once inside she gave her a gentle kiss, "but seriously…"

"It went fine, nothing broken," Lena told her, "but we have all your boxes to unpack still."

They entered the apartment and Alex looked puzzled, "Where's all the boxes?"

"Spare room," Lena told her, "its over there," she pointed.

"Uh, I didn't even know you had a spare room," Alex said, then she pulled Lena to herself, "boxes can wait though."

"Again?" Lena smiled, "You are insatiable."

"I was going to say, can we order some take out because I am starving," Alex smiled back at her innocently.

Lena moved out of Alex's arms but not before giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"What are you in the mood for?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, "can you rephrase that because I only have one answer and it's not food."

Lena chuckled, "Thai, Chinese, Pizza, Pasta or Sushi?"

"Thai sounds good," Alex said as she took off her leather biker jacket and hung it up.

Lena ordered their food while Alex went for a quick shower to wash away her day at the DEO.

Alex came out of the shower twenty minutes later, dressed in lounge pants and a sleeveless t-shirt. Her hair was combed back neatly but still slightly wet.

Lena poured them both a glass of wine and placed it on the dining table where she sat and Alex joined her.

Lena's eyes were drawn to Alex's strong arms, she could see her lover had been working out more lately and it made her want her even more. Her amorous thoughts were interrupted when there was a ring at the door. Alex got up to answer it.

They were soon tucking into the Thai take out. Lena ordered extra for Alex knowing how hungry she would get after a day at the DEO. And also after sex.

"So how was your day?" Lena asked as they sat at the table and ate their meal.

"You know the usual, chaos, more chaos but it's okay now," Alex replied between bites leaving out all the gory details.

"I'm glad to hear it," Lena noticed Alex had a deep scratch on her arm and she knew she hadn't done it, "You got hurt honey." She suddenly looked worried.

Alex wondered what she meant and saw Lena was looking at her arm, "It's just a scratch. Nothing that I'm not used too, I usually come home with much worse," Alex chuckled to herself, unaware of the frown forming on Lena's face.

"Alex, how can you be so casual about it?" Lena asked and took a sip of her wine to settle herself. She could feel herself getting tense at the thought of Alex getting injured on a regular basis.

"I'm used to it," Alex shrugged, "I've been doing this job for a long time and it doesn't get any easier, even with more advanced technology."

"Of course," Lena understood, but she didn't have to like it, "I guess I never thought about it much before. You are so brave, so strong, I rarely have seen you in trouble or hurt."

Alex could see the worry across Lena's face, "Hey, if it's difficult for you tell me now. Kelly couldn't handle it, it's the main reason we broke up."

Lena felt her heart sink at the thought of ever breaking up with Alex, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned, but I love you Alex, I never want us to break up, especially not over this."

Alex smiled at her softly, "I love you too, and I promise you I will be careful out there."

"Thank you love, its all I ask," Lena smiled back.

Once they finished their meals they went to the spare room to start unpacking some of Alex's boxes. That was when Lena came across Alex's cuddly tiger plush.

Lena smiled holding the tiger up, "Who knew you were a big softy."

Alex blushed when she turned around and saw what Lena was holding, "Oh that old thing, it was a present off Kara."

Lena held it close to her chest, "It's really cute, like you."

Alex smiled at her, "I'm sure Kara will get you one if you ask her. Actually we can share this one."

"I don't need something cute to cuddle, I have you," Lena teased then she put it down and reached into the box again. She could see a pile of magazines, she sifted through them, they were mostly science and motorbike magazines, until she got to some books on the bottom. A smile curled up on her lips, "What do we have here? Erotic fiction."

Alex gulped, she knew exactly what that was, "er…"

"Brunettes do it better?" Lena looked at Alex, "I guess I am your type."

"Lena, I got those to erm, try and get some tips on, well, you know," Alex stumbled over her words and the blush rose to her cheeks. Lena flicked through the pages with interest.

"Darling," Lena smirked at her, "you don't need any tips, hell you could write a book on how to make love to a woman and it would be a bestseller."

Alex blushed even harder, "Your just saying that."

"Do I sound like someone who isn't satisfied by their lover?" Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess not," Alex's brow wrinkled.

Lena put the lesbian erotica down and walked over to Alex, "Why do you still get so embarrassed with me?"

"I don't!" Alex lied, she was embarrassed right now.

"Mmm," Lena raised an eyebrow at her, "Never?"

"Okay, but I guess, I just don't want to get anything wrong, you mean so much to me," Alex admitted, "I'm not so much embarrassed, I guess I'm scared."

"Alex you have nothing to worry about, I am totally besotted with you. If you asked me to dress up as a nurse I would," Lena was only half joking.

Alex raised her eyebrows, "You would?"

"Yes," Lena smiled, "honestly."

"Well, don't worry that wasn't on my fantasy list," Alex smiled back at her and leaned in for a kiss, then she pulled back, "I think I have ticked most of them off with you."

Lena grinned and pulled her closer, "We still need to do it at the DEO."

"Oh yeah that one, I can't believe I revealed that one," Alex said sheepishly, "Anyway, how did we end up here, in this conversation? We have things to do."

Lena looked at the boxes stacked around them, "Maybe we should call it a night, it's been a long day."

"Your right," Alex replied, "Hot chocolate and bed?"

"Sounds divine," Lena smiled.

The following day they asked Kara to come around to help, but made sure anything that would be embarrassing was already unpacked. It was all out and put away or on shelves in under an hour. Afterwards they all sat on the sofa together with a well earned drink.

"So how have you guys been since New Years Day?" Kara asked.

Alex looked at Lena and Lena looked at Kara, "We are better than ever."

"I'm so relieved to hear that," Kara smiled, "I can't wait for the wedding. Have you told Eliza?"

Alex looked concerned, "Crap! No I haven't."

"Alex!" Kara looked at her sister shocked that she would forget.

"I've just been so busy and what with everything over new year I completely forgot," Alex sunk into the sofa.

"Don't worry, she will be fine," Kara told her, "after all she knows your engaged."

"Yes but she thought we were going to be engaged for like… forever!" Alex replied.

Lena wrapped an arm around Alex and kissed her cheek, "It can't be any worse than speaking with Lillian, you survived that."

"True," Alex replied, "I'll call her later."

"Maybe we should tell her in person," Lena said thoughtfully. The last thing she wanted to do was get on the wrong side of Eliza.

Alex frowned, "When were both working our butts off for the foreseeable future?"

"Yes, it could be a problem, but our next day off maybe? We don't need to stay," Lena replied thinking about it.

"You guys should totally do that," Kara chipped in, "I know she would really appreciate being told in person. But be prepared, she will want to be involved, in like, everything!"

Alex sighed, "Over my dead body, she can come but that's as far as it goes."

Lena chuckled at Alex, "I am sure we can give her something to organise."

"She's already controlled most of my life," Alex said seriously, "not this time, this is our special day and I want it to be just between you and me."

"Okay," Lena said gently running her hand now through Alex's hair, "Whatever makes you comfortable."

"It's not that I don't want her there, I do, I just don't want her interfering. Before you know it she will be telling us what to wear, what to eat, where to have it," Alex sighed, "And not to mention inviting family and friends I haven't seen since I was a child." Alex thought back to her old friend Vicky Donohue. She knew for a fact that she still lived near her mother, and she knew her mother would invite her given half the chance. And for Alex that would be very embarrassing considering she once had unspoken feelings for Vicky. Alex was suddenly feeling more stressed than happy. She was beginning to wonder how she was going to get through the next two months of the planning stages of the wedding.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary:**

**So here it is the final chapter of this epic.**

**Some weeks later - Midvale.**

"Lena," Eliza smiled brightly and hugged her future daughter in law.

Alex walked up the path carrying two suitcases. One branded Jeep, the other was Burberry. It didn't take a genius to work out who owned which.

Alex put down the cases on the terrace. Eliza pulled her into a hug and Alex felt as usual very awkward.

"Well, come on you two, I have some homemade lemonade or if you prefer tea…"

"Coffee?" Alex interrupted her mother, "I could really do with the caffeine."

Eliza frowned at Alex, "You know too much of that is bad for you."

Alex sighed and carried the cases inside followed by Lena. Eliza was ahead of them and heading to the kitchen to prepare some food.

Alex and Lena went upstairs to the spare bedroom. There was a double bed in there and Alex really didn't fancy sharing her old room with Lena, the one she used to share with Kara when they were kids, so she asked her mother to prepare the spare bedroom for them.

Once they were behind the closed bedroom door Lena took Alex into her arms, she looked to her concerned, "You look anxious love."

"That's because I am," Alex frowned and wrapped her arms around her fiance for the support she needed. Alex always found it difficult being back home. Even though her and her mother had gotten along much better in recent years.

Lena placed a small kiss to Alex's nose which made Alex smile, "You always know how to make me smile."

"Good, because I do not want to spend the whole weekend with a grouch," Lena told her.

Alex was about to argue the point when Lena stopped her with her lips, a firm but tender kiss.

"Mmm okay, I promise to try to be less grouchy," Alex did air quotes on the word grouchy as she stood back from Lena, then she turned to her suitcase and opened it.

Lena took her own and started to unpack, she folded things neatly and put them into drawers and hung up her blouses and her dresses.

Alex took out her t-shirts, lounge pants and jeans and shoved them all in a draw.

Lena looked at Alex and laughed, "You and I, we are so different, how on earth did we end up together?"

"Opposites attract?" Alex replied with a soft smile.

"I'm certainly very, very attracted to you," Lena smiled back and walked over to Alex.

Alex looked up at Lena from where she sat on the bed, Lena stepped between her legs. Alex reached up and put her hands on Lenas butt pulling her closer with a smirk.

"Lunch is ready!" Eliza called out from downstairs.

Alex dropped her hands reluctantly, "I guess we're going to have to get used to being interrupted for the next 48 hours."

Alex stood up and followed Lena out and down the stairs. They took seats at the dining table and Eliza placed their sandwiches down on the table on a plate for them to help themselves to as many as they wanted. Alex took four, Eliza shook her head and Lena chuckled to herself. Lena took two and put it on her plate, then she took the salad bowl and took a good serving onto the plate. Alex had ignored the salad and was happily devouring her first sandwich. Eliza then poured Alex coffee and looked to Lena, "What would you like to drink Lena?"

"Coffee is fine," Lena looked up and smiled, "and thank you so much for lunch, this is delicious."

"Your very welcome," Eliza smiled and handed Lena a cup of coffee.

Once Eliza sat down Alex wiped her mouth and prepared to tell her their news, she looked to Lena and Lena nodded that she was okay with it.

"So, we have something to tell you," Alex told her mother.

Eliza sipped her tea and looked at them both curiously, "Okay, I did wonder why you came out all this way on your weekend off."

"Were getting married," Alex then said quickly before she lost her nerve.

"I know you are," Eliza smiled, "I was there on Christmas Day."

"No, I mean, we have set a date." Alex sat back and sipped her coffee.

"Oh!" Eliza looked surprised.

"We decided not to wait," Lena told her as gently as possible, "we thought about it and why wait? We want to be together, we are already living together."

"You are?" Eliza was surprised again.

"Yes a few weeks ago," Alex told her, her stomach in knots, "The wedding is in march."

"March!" Eliza exclaimed in shock, "You mean this year?"

Alex just nodded sheepishly. Lena looked on, not sure what to say to lessen the shock.

"But how will you be ready? It's a wedding, it takes so much preparation, and the cost of it all." Eliza sat back in her chair and looked at them both and then realised that of course money wouldn't be an issue, Lena was a millionaire or a billionaire, she wasn't sure.

"Were having a quiet wedding, just a few family and friends, on a small island I own," Lena told her, "I've already hired a female Reverend to officiate, I have a large room on the Island that can be used for the reception and party afterwards."

Alex smiled, "And we are getting married on the beach."

Eliza looked at them both amazed, "Well I guess you are organised, I will just sit back and enjoy your big day."

"You will?" Alex said surprised, "I was expecting…"

"Alex…" Lena stopped her.

Alex looked at her mother, "Thank you, for being okay about this. I know its short notice."

"It's fine," Eliza smiled, "I'm just glad you are both happy."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and then finished off her food and coffee. Lena was also amazed how well Eliza was taking it but happy nonetheless.

After lunch Alex took Lena into town where they browsed a few shops and had coffee together while enjoying something from the local bakery.

As time ticked on Alex decided to take Lena to the seafront so they could watch the sunset together from the car. It was a little too chilly this time of year to do much more.

Alex parked up on a hill with a great view of the sea. They got out of the car for a few minutes but it was windy, so they got back into the car and watched the sunset from there.

"This is beautiful," Lena commented placing her hand on Alex's knee as she watched the sky turn orange.

Alex placed her hand on top of Lena's, "I always came here when I needed to get away from it all and think clearly," Alex told her.

Lena looked at Alex, "It must have been hard after your father…"

"It was," Alex replied, her eyes still looking ahead at the sunset, "but I wouldn't change a thing," she looked at Lena then, "because whatever happened led to who I am today and to this moment, here with you."

Lena leaned in closer and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. They sat quietly, both silently grateful for what they both had. Alex placed her arm around Lena's shoulder, "I still look back on the past six weeks or so and I can't believe it. I am so lucky to have you."

Lena sat up and looked at Alex, she placed her hand to Alex's face, "I'm the lucky one."

They both closed the gap and kissed tenderly. Then they rested their foreheads on each others.

"I guess we should get back, mother will wonder where we are." Alex said reluctantly. She was enjoying the peace and quiet and the sounds of the ocean.

They kissed one last time and then Alex drove them back to the house.

**March. **

**The Wedding.**

Alex looked at herself in the mirror again and straightened her light blue tie. Then she frowned at her reflection and nervously scratched the back of her head.

"You okay there?"

Alex turned around to see Sam standing there with a grin, "What? Yeah."

Sam chuckled, "You will be fine, don't sweat it." She placed her hand on Alex's shoulder, "And you look gorgeous by the way." Alex was wearing a blue tuxedo, with a light blue patterned waistcoat and matching tie.

Alex blushed a little, "Thanks. I wasn't sure?"

"No, you look gorgeous," Sam told her confidently, "Lena is going to want to rip it right off you."

"Sam!"

"Tell me its not true," Sam replied mischievously.

"It's true," Alex replied, there was no sense denying it, "are you sure I look alright?"

Alex straightened herself up and looked at Sam with a crinkle in her brow.

Just then Kara walked in the room and stared at Alex, "Oh Rao, you look..." Kara brushed a tear from her eye quickly hoping no one would notice.

"Are you crying?" Alex teased.

"No," Kara responded, "okay maybe, but this is the biggest day of your life and look at you… you look stunning."

"See told you," Sam laughed.

Alex nervously walked with them both out of the apartment and headed down to the beach.

Then she stood with Kara on the raised platform under a beautiful flowery arch and waited. The guests had already taken their seats in the chairs provided on the decking in front of the arch. Then they saw Lena, she looked beautiful in a white traditional dress with a modern twist, designed exclusively for her of course. And her hair was tied up but she had decided to forego a veil. The music began to play as Lena walked forward, everyone on either side of the aisle smiled while Alex was melting and not just from the heat of the sun that had blessed them today.

The Reverend looked to Kara once Lena was beside Alex, "Do you have the rings?"

Kara pulled out a small purse from the pocket of her dress and found the rings inside, she handed them to the Reverend.

Alex and Lena were gazing lovingly at each other. Eliza was on the front row wiping her eyes. Their friends watched with smiles, James and Kelly, Brainy and Nia, and Jonn. Alex's had decided not to have him give her away, because it didn't seem fair when Lena didn't have a father here.

"You look beautiful," Alex whispered to Lena.

Lena felt her heart do a little flip, "So do you love."

The reverend said some words and then asked Lena and Alex to say their vows. Alex promised to love Lena with all that she had, and to Alex's protect her and shield her from harm, she finished by telling Lena that she would never, ever betray her. Alex felt that was particularly important.

Lena was already in tears when it came to saying her own vows. She promised to love, respect, and always encourage her, and to trust in her always.

They both said I do and exchanged rings. A platinum band for Alex, and Alex's grandmothers diamond ring for Lena.

"You may kiss," the reverend said finally with a smile.

Alex placed her hand to Lena's neck and pulled her in, she kissed her, and Lena kissed her back, it was warm and gentle. They both parted from the kiss and smiled to cheers and claps from their guests.

They all made their way to the reception hall at the back of the beach house that Lena owned.

Lena took off her heels then Alex and Lena walked hand in hand through the sand towards the reception. They took their time, glad to be alone again.

"Were married!" Alex smiled brightly, she could hardly believe it.

Lena giggled, "Yes love we are, and it was so perfect."

"I kinda wish we could skip reception," Alex smirked, "You look so good in that dress."

"So do I, I don't think you realise what you are doing to me wearing that tux," Lena replied.

"Well we could always take that flight now," Alex said, "I am sure they would understand."

Lena thought about it for a second, "Let's do it!"

"Really?" Alex laughed in surprise.

"Yes, and don't look so surprised, it's your fault i have gained this rebel streak," Lena said nudging Alex.

"My fault eh," Alex half smiled, "funny Kara always blames me too."

"She's right," Lena giggled and pulled Alex along, "come on then."

Alex and Lena boarded the private plane after a quick drive out to the airfield.

"You ready?" Lena asked as she put in the coordinates.

"So ready," Alex smiled standing beside her in the cockpit.

All the luggage was all ready and loaded into the plane earlier.

"Paris here we come" Lena smiled, "Patisseries and coffee galore."

Lena took Alex in her arms and kissed her, "Once were in the air I want to join the mile high club as a married woman."

Then Lena grabbed Alex's lapels and pulled her closer, Alex moaned softly in response, "Your wish shall be granted."


End file.
